Who let's the Dark Lord out ?
by Mayamechan
Summary: Fin de la quatrième épreuve, Harry assiste au retour de Voldemort et à la mort de Cédric. Revenu avec son cadavre, il est témoin de l'arrivée d'une étrange personne qui ne manque pas de temps pour montrer qui il est. Harry ne doit plus faire face à un seul mage noir, mais à deux! Qui est le second et d'où vient-il? Ou est-il réellement un ennemi? Slash, time travel UA
1. Prologue

**Bon Noël à toutes et à tous ! Je vous souhaite tout plein de bonheur et de santé :D**

 **Eh eh! Je vous présente ici le prologue d'une de mes fictions en cours. Il s'agira d'une série de trois tomes - d'après ce que j'ai prévu - appelée Across the Time (À travers le Temps). Le titre du premier tome - Qui à laissé le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortir ? - ma été inspiré par la chanson homonyme, Who let's the dogs out ?**

 **Il s'agira d'un Time travel et UA, ne tenant ainsi pas compte des chapitres 5,6 et 7. Ni de la fin du 4e. Je tiens aussi à dire qu'il s'agira d'un thriller psychologie (Non, je ne suis pas fan des thrillers à suspense avec des fins qui vous gifle et vous font hurler QUE QUOI ?). J'espère donc que cette fiction sortira de ce que vous aurez lu par le passer o/**

 **Titre ; Who let's the Dark Lord Out**

 **Summary; Fin de la quatrième épreuve, Harry assiste au retour de Voldemort et à la mort de Cédric. Revenu avec son cadavre, il est témoin de l'arrivé d'une étrange personne qui ne manque pas de temps pour montrer qui il est. Harry ne doit plus faire face à un seul mage noir, mais à deux ! Une question se pose cependant, qui est le second et d'où vient-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry est si hypnotisé par ses yeux, si semblables aux siens ?**

 **Pairing; Surprise ! Mais avec plusieurs couples qui ne devraient pas tardé à se deviner.**

 **Rated; M pour Violence, mauvais langage, et autres joyeusetés pas si drôle et du sexe /eheh/**

 **Genres; Angst, Mystery, Adventure, Drama, Humor ( voir humour noir par moment), Romance + suspense.**

 **Others; Time Travel + UA Thriller psychologique,**

 **Naturellement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leur auteure uniquement. Cependant l'histoire et le contexte de celle-ci sont miennes ;) je ne gagne rien à l'écrire, mise à part vos commentaires :D**

* * *

Le cimetière était sinistre, pas seulement à cause de la nuit qui étendait ses bras au-dessus de leur tête, mais simplement à cause de l'aura qui l'avait envahi. Le cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine, Harry se débattait en vint, incapable de lâcher du regard le corps qui se trouvait en face de lui. Cédric était mort, par sa faute. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui propose de prendre le trophée avec lui ?

Maintenant il était mort. Maintenant Voldemort était revenu.

Une douleur sourde dans son bras lui rappela le mauvais traitement que Peter lui avait fait subir avec sa fichue dague. Tout cela pour un peu de son sang ! Maintenant, son précieux liquide vital et sa protection coulaient dans les veines de cette immondice qui le cherchait. Un frisson d'écœurement parcouru l'échine d'Harry Potter qui se retenait tant bien que mal de vomir ses tripes. Il fallait dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus qualifiable de beauté.

Un visage entre celui de l'homme et du serpent, un nez absent et remplacé par deux fentes, des lèvres inexistantes, des yeux carmin agrémenté d'une peau blanche comme la mort. Et il était chauve. Harry se souvenait de l'adolescent dans la chambre des secrets, tout l'opposé de la chose qui lui faisait face. Mais Voldemort était revenu par la magie noire, son apparence était-elle le prix pour sa résurrection et si oui… était-ce le seul ?

Un sortilège vert passa au-dessus de sa tête. Sans attendre l'adolescent se précipita vers une autre tombe. Le brouillard s'était levé, Merlin soit loué, ce qui lui permettait de mieux se cacher, mais pour combien de temps ? Le cœur battant, Harry écoutait l'assassin de ses parents délirer, le traiter de lâche car il ne l'affrontait pas. Le Gryffindor n'était pas stupide. Foncer tête baissée et il mourrait, comme son ami.

Un poids sur son cœur le força à retenir un sanglot.

Pourquoi lui ? Cédric n'avait rien fait, il ne méritait pas la mort.

L'air froid lui fouetta le visage quand une bourrasque plus forte le percuta, le gifla comme pour le faire réagir. Mais que faire face à un mage noir en puissance ? Il n'avait que quatorze ans, ne connaissait pas un cinquième des sorts que l'autre connaissait, sans parler que lui était seul contrairement à l'autre taré ! Harry voulait bien croire qu'il était un digne rouge et or, que souvent il agissait sans réfléchir, mais en cet instant tout était si différant. Son côté Slytherin lui ordonnait de fuir loin, vicieusement, de laisser Cédric derrière pour sauver sa peau.

Après tout, l'autre champion de Hogwarts était déjà mort. Que pouvait-il faire de plus pour lui ? Absolument rien ! Alors pourquoi risquer sa vie pour un défunt ? Oui, il serait plus simple de récupérer la Coupe et de repartir à l'école, seul. Cependant Harry en était incapable. Comment pouvait-il faire cela à Cédric ? Ses parents voudraient ravoir le corps, il lui fallait une preuve de sa mort, du retour de Voldemort. S'il revenait seul, il pourrait très bien être accusé de sa mort ! Finir dans une prison grouillante de Dementors n'était pas dans les plans du jeune sorcier.

\- « Allons, Harry Potter, viens et affrontes-moi ! N'as-tu donc aucun courage ? Comme Dumbledore doit être déçu de son petit protégé » rigola la voix sifflante du Seigneur des Ténèbres, faisant rager l'adolescent téméraire.

Il devait élaborer un plan, trouver une solution pour combattre le Lord sans se mettre en danger. Le seul problème étant qu'il était lui et donc, il ne faisait rien comme tout le monde ! Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde, il ne cessait d'affronter le seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'y avait que l'année précédente qui avait été une exception. Au moins l'évasion de son parrain lui avait changé sa routine annuelle.

Prenant une grande respiration, Harry sortit de derrière la tombe où il se cachait. Il allait affronter Voldemort et qu'advienne que pourra !

Un grand rire répondit à sa sortie. Deux yeux de sang croisèrent ses émeraudes sombres. La folie se lisait dans les orbes carmines, ça et aussi l'absence d'âme. Ce n'était pas un homme qu'Harry avait en face de lui, juste une bête qui n'avait aucune conscience. Assoiffé de sang, de meurtre, rien ne pourrait satisfaire le Lord, Harry en était sûr. Mais étonnement, sa haine et sa colère fondirent, laissant place à de la pitié et cela le surprit.

Comment pouvait-il éprouver de la _pitié_ pour l'assassin de ses parents ?

Parce qu'Harry ne se leurrait pas. Voldemort n'avait jamais été aimé et n'avait jamais aimé personne lui non-plus. De toute façon, avec une telle apparence, qui pourrait éprouver de tendre sentiment à son égard ? Il faudrait être fou ou complètement débile. Même un aveugle s'enfuirait en le touchant, ça le Survivant en était persuadé.

Tête haute, tentant de réprimer l'envie de vomir qui le prit, Harry fit face à cette chose qui était autrefois un homme au puissant charisme. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, le Lord le jugea aussi du regard. Sans doute que l'homme à la peau blafarde se disait qu'il ne représentait plus un danger, maintenant que son sang coulait dans ses veines. Harry ferma les poings, observant silencieusement, mais toujours prêt à en démordre. Il attendait seulement que le Lord attaque.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre, parlant d'un duel à l'ancienne. Mais Riddle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'incliner, le mettant sous l'impero, le forçant à justement s'incliner. Serrant les dents, Harry résista tant bien que mal sous les moqueries de l'homme serpent. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry ne donnerait pas pour l'étouffer avec sa propre langue !

Un cri traversa ses lèvres lorsqu'un Doloris le frappa à la poitrine. La douleur était intenable, brisant sa conscience. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, ses cordes vocales se brisèrent, mais lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux il ne vit que le regard vide de celui qui aurait dû être l'unique champion de Hogwarts.

Une chaleur sombre s'engouffra dans ses veines alors qu'il se redressait, malgré la douleur, malgré son corps souffrant. Luttant contre le Doloris, Harry parvint tout de même à se tenir droit.

\- « C'est… c'est tout ce que… tu sais faire… Tom ? » demanda Harry, un sourire crispé et moqueur sur les lèvres. « Je… croyais que tu… étais un grand Mage Noir. » rigola douloureusement l'adolescent qui prit une profonde inspiration lorsque le Doloris s'arrêta.

N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, Harry sauta sur le corps de Cédric et d'un accio, attira le trophée à lui. Potter sentit ses tripes se tordent, s'accrocha au cadavre de son ami et étouffa un râle lorsque le sol dur rentra en contact avec son corps blessé. Ses sens étaient confus, il entendait les applaudissements, mais seules les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il s'effondra sur le corps inerte de Cédric, appelait à l'aide, appelait l'infirmière, le professeur Snape.

Snape qui aurait surement quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, ce n'était pas un sort de mort qu'il avait vu frapper son adversaire de Tournoi n'est-ce pas ? Non, la douleur à son bras n'était pas dû à une lame argentée, ses muscles blessés ne l'étaient pas à cause d'un impardonnable. Tout cela avait été un sort, une illusion, une sorte d'immense Boggart ou de plusieurs tien.

Deux mains tentèrent de l'éloigner de Cédric, un cri perçant lui parvint au loin. Était-ce lui qui hurlait, les élèves, les professeurs ou le père de l'assassiné ? Harry se secoua, cria –cette fois il le sentit – et parvint à se dégager de la prise de l'inconnu. De nouveau cependant on tenta de le dégager et, en colère, l'adolescent se retourna et mordit le poignet de l'irréfléchi qui le touchait. Un goût de fer se répandit dans sa bouche, coula dans sa gorge avant que le membre ne soit dégagé de sa bouche.

Harry s'excusa, de nouveau effondré sur le corps. Délirant, fiévreux, l'adolescent ne réalisait pas ses paroles. Harry ne s'entendait pas crier, hurler à qui voulait l'entendre que Voldemort était de retour, que le rat Peter avait tué Cédric ni qu'il récitait les noms des Deatheaters qu'il avait vu, entourant le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Ce furent des mains fermes, froides, mais une voix familière qui le tira de son état de folie. Redressant son regard d'émeraude, Harry croisa deux yeux aussi noirs que des onyx. Les larmes perlèrent sur ses yeux et sans y réfléchir, Harry se jeta dans les bras de son professeur de potion. Le seul qui lui donnait le sentiment d'être en sécurité, s'était ridicule. Snape le détestait après tout. Étrangement, Harry n'avait confiance qu'en lui.

Un léger grognement lui apprit que son initiative n'était pas bien prise. Mais l'homme était le seul qui le rassurait. Bon sang, Snape était capable de faire peur à Minerva ! Il était bien le seul capable de le protéger.

\- « Potter, non de Merlin, calmez-vous ! »

Mais Harry ne se calma pas, il faisait littéralement une crise de panique. Une main frotta doucement son dos, tentant de le calmer en vain. Un grondement sourd parvint au survivant. Pourquoi est-ce que son professeur lui grognait dessus ? Est-ce que s'était lui qui tremblait à mort ou le sol était victime d'une forte secousse ?

Soudain, son enseignant le plaqua au sol, le couvrant de son corps. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Non, ce n'était pas Severus qui grognait.

Non, ce n'était pas lui qui tremblait à mort.

Sous son regard effrayé, il vit un immense nuage noir avaler les estrades, englober tout le monde. Des cris lui parvinrent alors qu'à leur tour ils étaient submergés par le sombre nuage.

Harry Potter s'éveilla finalement. Tout était silencieux, mise à part le tonnerre qui grondait au-dessus de sa tête. Un poids lourd l'écrasait contre le sol, coupant légèrement son souffle. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, qui étaient bien maigres, le Survivant parvint à se redresser. Le poids glissa sur son dos et s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Secouant la tête, l'adolescent fini par regarder ce qui était sur son dos.

\- « Professeur ?! »

Snape était-là, inerte, son visage crispé de douleur. Une petite flaque de sang commença à se former sous lui. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua les robes déchirées qui montraient la peau de son enseignant. L'Élu vit le sang pulser de certaines plaies. Paniquant, qui n'aurait pas réagis ainsi ?, Harry se jeta presque sur le potioniste, appuyant sur les plaies pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Il lui sembla qu'un gémissement douloureux traversa les lèvres de Severus Snape et que la peau de ce dernier était plus blanche qu'elle n'aurait dû.

\- « Professeur, réveillez-vous ! Je vous en supplie, revenez à vous… PROFESSEUR ! »

Merlin, pourquoi n'avait-il pas lu des livres sur des sorts de soin ? Avec sa poisse habituelle, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis la première année. Pourquoi laissait-il Hermione lire des livres pour lui ? Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Tout le monde était inconscient, certaines personnes étaient sévèrement blessées, d'autres aucunement.

Une pluie drue se mit à tomber, semblable à un mur d'eau apparu de nulle part, mais qui allait si bien avec ses sentiments. Un éclair traversa le ciel, illuminant la scène macabre. Un autre s'abattit sur le labyrinthe qui s'enflamma. Les flammes commencèrent à se propager et c'est à ce moment-là que le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement.

À côté de lui, d'immenses ombres s'étendirent. Sombres silhouettes d'une centaine de personnes, elles étaient derrière lui et semblaient l'observer. Le sang du Survivant se gela dans ses veines, ses muscles se contractèrent douloureusement. La peur lui étreignait les tripes, l'empêchant de se retourner. Réaction puéril, ridicule, mais ses larmes redoublèrent.

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent dans son dos, figeant à chaque avancement son sang de plus en plus. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine au point d'en être douloureux. Fermant les yeux dans une prière rapide, Harry Potter se retourna d'un coup, baguette tendu et le regard mauvais.

\- « Ne vous approchez pas ! Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à mon professeur ! »

Des rires moqueurs lui parvinrent alors qu'une pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac.

La première chose qu'Harry pensa fut « Deatheaters » avant de réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les inconnus portaient une grande robe blanche dont le capuchon cachait leur visage. Des gants gris enveloppaient leurs mains, un masque argent empêchait de voir leur visage, sauf leurs yeux.

Ce n'étaient pas des partisans de la face de serpent.

L'homme qui s'était approché fini de combler la distance qui les séparaient et l'ignorant foutrement, s'approcha de Severus. Sans réfléchir, Harry sauta sur l'homme pour le plaquer au sol, mais à la place une poigne ferme se saisit de lui et l'envoya volter dans les airs. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un en train de se redresser, assommant de nouveau le pauvre bougre.

Se relevant difficilement, Harry chercha ses lunettes frénétiquement. Pourquoi avait-il dû les perdre dans un tel moment !

\- « Éloignez-vous, laissez-le tranquille ! Ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie ! » gémit Harry, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il entendit un râle douloureux venant de son professeur. « Vous n'avez pas honte de vous attaquer à un homme à terre ! » hurla-t-il, ses larmes redoublant encore, si cela était possible.

Le tonnerre explosa au-dessus de sa tête, lui donnant une légère migraine. De nouveau des pas s'approchèrent de lui. De sa vision floue, Harry vit que la silhouette qui s'était approché du potioniste marchait maintenant vers lui. Manquant d'instinct de conservation, le Survivant se redressa et tenta de frapper l'inconnu. Son poignet fut prisonnier d'un étau douloureux, de la poigne puissante du nouveau venu qui le souleva. Donnant des coups de pieds, gigotant comme un poisson hors de l'eau, Harry tenta de frapper son agresseur. Un doigt sur son front le fit hurler de douleur.

Ses yeux le brûlaient douloureusement, s'était comme s'ils s'enflammaient de l'intérieur. L'adolescent tomba lourdement au sol, sanglotant, tentant encore de frapper l'homme après avoir réalisé tardivement qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette. Mais l'autre l'esquivait habilement. Las, l'inconnu l'attrapa par la gorge et le lança de nouveau au sol. Le souffle coupé, il roula au sol et percuta durement le corps de son professeur de potion.

Une respiration difficile lui parvint et contre son dos il sentit la poitrine de l'homme se soulever. Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent sur ses joues. Son professeur honni n'était pas mort ! Oubliant la masse d'hommes et de femmes autour de lui, Harry palpa le corps de l'homme inconscient. La surprise se lut sur ses traits lorsqu'il ne trouva plus la sensation du sang contre ses doigts, ni celle des blessures à vif.

Harry Potter sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant se tendre. Lentement, sa vision se calma et se fit de plus en plus nette. Jamais, même avec des lunettes, Harry n'avait vu aussi clairement ! Essuyant ses yeux, il leva le regard vers l'être qui l'avait lancé comme une simple poupée.

La seule chose qu'il put voir fut deux yeux défiant le vert des siens alors qu'un doigt se posa sur son front. Le Survivant se sentit faiblir et s'écroula sur son professeur de potion. Il entendit le rythme régulier du cœur dans la poitrine de l'homme acerbe avant que les ténèbres ne l'avalent.

OoO

Une douleur lancinante entre les deux yeux força Harry Potter à ouvrir ses yeux. Les deux émeraudes furent aveuglées par la lueur d'une bougie posée sur une table de chevet. Grognassant légèrement, l'adolescent papillonna des yeux, regardant autour de lui où il se trouvait. L'endroit ressemblait à une chambre luxueuse, décidément pas l'infirmerie et encore moins Hogwarts.

Prudemment, le jeune Sauveur se redressa dans le lit. Il n'y avait personne en apparence, mais deux voix lui parvinrent dans une autre pièce. Elles étaient si basses qu'Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Mais il entendait clairement le nom de son professeur de Potion être prononcé.

Comme un coup de poing, les souvenirs lui revinrent. La Coupe, le cimetière, le traître qui avait causé la mort de ses parents jouant dans les chairs de son bras pour récolter du sang, sans parler de cette _chose_ qui était dans ses bras. Voldemort qui était ainsi revenu ! Et puis le nuage, cette masse étrange et noire, épaisse comme du coton. Le sang, _son_ sang… celui de Snape.

Plié en deux, Harry Potter respirait rapidement, beaucoup trop, frôlant l'hyperventilation. Une crise de panique, tout simplement.

Devant ses yeux émeraude, ses paumes étaient recouvertes de sang. Sur la pulpe de ses doigts, il se souvenait des chairs déchirées, de la sensation poisseuse du liquide presque noir à la lueur des flammes et des torches. À ses oreilles, le sifflement d'une respiration, puis le battement faible d'un cœur fort.

Harry n'avait que quatorze ans, presque quinze, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un mourir ou mourant jusqu'à ce soir-là. En moins d'une heure, il avait vu un compagnon d'école mourir puis un professeur être à l'article de passer l'arme à gauche. S'était un événement traumatisant qui le marquait au plus profond de lui. Des sanglots traversèrent ses lèvres, secouèrent ses épaules maigres alors que les larmes tombaient sur ses mains, se mélangeant au sang imaginaire.

Des bruits de pas l'alertèrent, le firent se tendre. Naturellement, sa crise ne passait pas inaperçu, il n'avait jamais passé inaperçu de toute façon ! Il entendait les moqueries de Snape sur sa personne. Si l'homme avait été là, aucun doute qu'il aurait ris de la situation.

Une voix s'éleva, familière et si inconnue à la fois, mais Harry ne l'entendait pas. Son esprit était perdu dans ses souvenirs des dernières heures. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement de toute façon ? La voix revint, plus forte, mais Harry l'ignora royalement. Tout ce qu'il voyait, s'était ce sang sur ses mains, des yeux rouges, des habits blancs et son professeur agonisant.

Une douleur à la joue le ramena cependant à la réalité. Lentement, l'adolescent porta sa main à sa joue que l'on venait de lui gifler et leva le regard vers le responsable. Deux hommes se tenaient là, face à son lit et toujours vêtus de ces habits blancs si immaculés. Un regard d'une rare intensité et d'un vert défiant l'émeraude croisa le sien.

Si familier, si déstabilisant.

\- « On se calme maintenant, Harry, pas envie que tu urines dans le lit » soupira l'homme aux yeux verts alors qu'un rire attira l'attention du nommé.

Deux yeux gris tirant sur le rouge bordeaux happèrent son regard et un frisson désagréable lui descendit l'échine. Froid, glacé, ce regard était celui d'un prédateur et il y avait cette chose dans l'iris qui ressemblait à de la convoitise, comme s'il était une pièce de viande d'une rare qualité. Avec sa chance habituelle, il vint à l'esprit d'Harry qu'il était tombé sur un putain de vampire affamé et que le taré aux yeux vert qui l'avait giflé avait l'intention de l'offrir au buveur de sang.

\- « Bien, maintenant que ta petite crise de panique est passé, tu ferais mieux de te recoucher. Tu as besoin de repos… »

\- « Snape ! Qu'avez-vous fait de mon professeur ? » demanda Harry, inquiet pour l'homme chauve-souris

\- « Il va bien. Ses blessures étaient sérieuses et nous dûmes lui faire boire plusieurs potions de régénération sanguine, mais il va s'en tirer » soupira l'homme, sembla las de ses questions alors que s'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

\- « Je veux le voir ! Je ne vous crois pas. Vous nous attaquez et puis vous le sauveriez ? Comment vous croire ! » s'exclama Harry, serrant les poings.

Si cela se trouvait, ils avaient laissé crever le bâtard graisseux sans aucune forme de pitié. Après cette étrange attaque qui avait blessée tant de personne, pourquoi eux deux auraient été secouru, cela n'avait pas de sens ! Un rire semblable à un aboiement, qui lui fit d'ailleurs penser à Sirius, lui répondit. Le rire était chaud, moqueur, mais il y avait cette pointe de cruauté qui fit frémir le Survivant.

Parce qu'il reconnaîtrait cette pointe de cruauté entre mille. Elle était dans la voix de Voldemort quand il lui parlait, quand il le rabaissait, parlant de Cédric mort, de sa faute quant à son décès. Les poings du Garçon-qui-a-survécu se refermèrent durement sur les draps, se retenant de sauter à la gorge de l'homme pour lui faire ravaler son rire.

\- « Doucement Harry, doucement. Severus Snape va bien, tu pourras le voir quand il sera réveillé et que toi aussi tu auras repris des forces. Ses blessures sont sérieuses et laisseront des cicatrices. Elles ne résultent pas d'une magie blanche, mais d'une magie noire de mon crue. Maintenant je dois partir, j'ai des plans à mettre au point. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ce bas monde et je suis déterminé à être le vainqueur, celui qui reste. »

L'homme tourna les talons pour sortir, suivit de l'autre qui restait silencieux.

\- « J'ai apposé un sortilège sur le lit, tu ne pourras pas en sortir. Plus tu luteras pour le quitter, plus il absorbera ta magie et t'épuisera jusqu'à ce que tu sombres dans l'inconscience. Je reviendrai demain ne t'en fais pas. »

Et les deux hommes partirent, ne le laissant pas répondre. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu répliquer ? Une rage sourde naquit dans ses entrailles, rapidement remplacée par la peur alors que son sang se gelait dans ses veines. Harry venait de comprendre, d'assimiler les dires de l'autre homme.

Un second Mage noir, un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pourquoi était-ce toujours lui qui ne faisait rien comme personne ! Bon, pour une fois Snape avait les deux pieds dans le plat avec lui au lieu de ses amis. Bonne ou mauvaise chose, le survivant l'ignorait. Ce qui n'était pas dans son ignorance, cependant, s'était cette nouvelle. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il devrait aussi affronter ce taré kidnappeur, après l'avoir vu se battre contre Voldemort naturellement ?

N'entendant plus de bruit, le Survivant tenta naturellement de sortir de son lit. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entra en contact avec un mur invisible et solide, sans parler qu'il était aussi froid qu'un mort. Au moins, l'homme qui le retenait ne mentait pas à ce propos. Faisant appel à toute sa colère, mais surtout à ses maigres forces, le Survivant commença à frapper ce mur invisible, le poussant, le griffant, lui donnant même des coups de pieds avant de retomber sur son lit pratiquement une heure plus tard.

Son souffle était erratique, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme s'il venait d'échapper une nouvelle fois à Voldemort et une fine couche de sueur couvrait son corps. Abandonnant, le jeune homme ferma les yeux, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Ça ne serait pas bientôt qu'il sortirait d'ici. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

Il sombra lentement dans un lourd sommeil emplit de sang, de deux yeux rouge et d'un rire cruel alors que son enseignant se mourait sous ses yeux. Ce ne serait ni le premier, ni le dernier cauchemar de ce genre qu'Harry Potter ferait à partir de ce jour.

OoO

Une main douce sur sa joue tira Harry Potter de son sommeil. Une douce odeur de menthe mélangée à celle métallique de quelque chose que l'adolescent ne parvenait pas à identifier sur le coup. Un léger rire le fit grognasser quand il tira les couvertures par-dessus son menton.

\- « Ron, dégages. Laisses-moi dormir… »

\- « Je ne crois pas que Ronald puisse te réveiller en cet instant, Harry. » fit la voix de l'inconnu de la veille.

La seconde suivante, Harry Potter était bien réveillé, assit dans le lit qui ne lui appartenait pas et aussi tendu que si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait passer un examen de la prostate. Un aboiement de rire le fit grincer des dents. Pourquoi cet homme devait avoir le même rire que son parrain au nom de Merlin ?!

\- « Doucement Harry, tu ne voulais pas voir le professeur Snape ? »

D'un mouvement du menton, l'homme lui fit signe de le suivre. Harry resta figé un instant. Est-ce que ce type se souvenait au moins qu'il y avait un mur invisible qui l'empêchait de descendre ? Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry tendit lentement la main pour voir si oui ou non il pourrait se lever. À sa surprise, les murs de sa prison invisible avaient disparus. Sans attendre plus longtemps, le jeune homme se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre le second mage noir d'Angleterre.

Celui-ci se tenait devant une porte close qu'il ouvrit en apercevant l'adolescent. Sans attendre, sans prêter attention au sombre mage, il pénétra dans la pièce. Un poids tomba de ses épaules en voyant Severus Snape allongé dans un lit, une mince couverture recouvrant son torse nu dont il devinait les bandages.

La poitrine de l'homme se soulevait doucement, attestant de sa faiblesse. La peau du potioniste était pâle, trop, plus que d'habitude. Il avait clairement perdu beaucoup de sang et malgré les potions, son sang ne semblait pas vouloir revenir à un taux normal.

S'avançant lentement, le Survivant tendit une main pour la poser sur celle de son professeur honni. L'homme l'avait protégé de l'attaque et lui, faible garçon, n'avait pas été capable de lui rendre l'appareil et de l'empêcher d'être capturé par l'autre zigoto derrière lui.

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors que la vision du corps couvert de coupures du trentenaire lui revenait sous les yeux. Dès qu'il le pourrait, Harry se promit de lire des livres sur les sorts de soin. Hors de question que cette situation arrive de nouveau et qu'il soit incapable de soigner un blessé.

Le Maître des potions grogna légèrement et s'agita doucement dans son sommeil, fronçant les sourcils. Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, attendant que l'homme ouvre les yeux. Sa gorge était sèche et il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, quoi faire. La seule chose logique qu'il trouva à faire face à une grimace de douleur de la Terreur des cachots fut de lui serrer la main, tout simplement.

\- « Pro… professeur Snape ? Vous m'entendez ? »

\- « Comment ne pas vous entendre, Potter, vous et votre fichu voix » siffla l'homme en ouvrant ses yeux d'obsidienne qu'il planta dans ses émeraudes. « Que faites-vous à côté de moi, Potter, dans mes appartements ? »

Harry lâcha la main du trentenaire, le regard plus que choqué. Non, son enseignant ne faisait quand même pas une amnésie ? Par tous les caleçons sales de Merlin, comment il allait tout lui raconter ?

\- « Professeur, vous ne vous souvenez pas ? La fin de la quatrième épreuve et ce nuage vous… »

\- « Oui, je me souviens Potter, maintenant que vous remettez sur le tapis le fait que vous soyez revenu hystérique avec le Cadavre de Diggory en criant à qui voulait l'entendre, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour… »

\- « En parlant de ça… je crois que nous avons un gros problème professeur… » gémis Harry en regardant par-dessus son épaule

\- « Que voulez-vous dire Pot… Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda l'enseignant en se redressant, venant enfin de capter l'inconnu masqué dans la pièce. Attrapant l'adolescent, et faisant fit de ses blessures, Severus le mit dans le lit et se positionna devant lui pour le protéger, malgré qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette. « Dites-moi Potter, vous n'auriez pas oublié de me dire quelque chose, du genre; nous avons été capturé ? »

\- « Oh, rangez vos griffes Snape, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous torturer. Ni vous, ni Harry. Si j'avais voulu vous laissez crever ou vous faire du mal, j'aurais regardé l'adolescent derrière vous tenter d'arrêter vos hémorragies à mains nues. » rigola sombrement le seconde Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que l'enseignant jetait un coup d'œil surprit à l'adolescent en question, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Harry lui offrit un pâle sourire pour approuver.

\- « Je n'allais pas vous laissez vous videz de votre sang, professeur, alors que vous m'aviez protégé… »

Un léger silence s'installa alors que l'ancien espion, qui devrait sans aucun doute reprendre ses activités, ramena son attention sur l'homme masqué. Son esprit travaillait à mille à l'heure, malgré qu'il manquait de se perdre dans les yeux émeraude de son kidnappeur à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Mais qui était cet homme ?

\- « Je suis un Mage Noir, comme Tom, mais en même temps bien différent de lui. Je ne me cache pas derrière mes partisans pour me soigner ou attaquer. » se moqua l'homme en chassant une poussière imaginaire de son épaule. « Et je ne préfère pas le nombre de partisans, je sélectionne les miens. Au moins je ne me fait pas trahir ou espionner » rigola-t-il en regardant le potioniste. « Mon nom, ici, n'a pas d'importance. Les noms ont de grands pouvoir quand on les connaît, je ne vais pas vous offrir le mien sur un plateau en argent, Snape. » susurra-t-il en s'approchant, forçant l'enseignant à se reculer et le dos de ce dernier buta contre le torse de l'adolescent. « Comme je l'ai dit, je ne vous ferai aucun mal, alors détendez-vous et retirez le balais que vous vous êtes enfoncé dans le cul au nom de Merlin ! » soupira le Lord noir deuxième du nom, choquant autant le sauveur que le concerné.

Jamais personne n'avait tenu de tels propos à Severus Snape, même les maraudeurs ne lui avaient jamais dit qu'il avait un balai enfoncé à cet endroit, s'était pour dire ! L'homme masqué s'approcha encore et tendit son poing à Severus Snape.

\- « Tendez votre main que je vous refile votre billet de départ professeur Snape, à moins que vous préférez rester ici Harry et vous en m'a tendre compagnie ? » Il ne fut pas difficile à l'enseignant et son élève de deviner le sourire moqueur derrière le masque. « Comme j'ai dit à Harry hier, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter et un Seigneur des Ténèbres à faire chuter. Deux renards dans le poulailler ça ne le fera pas. »

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du potioniste, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry et l'inconnu, avant de tendre la main. L'homme au masque laissa une sorte de boule transparente pleine de fumée noire tomber dans la main tendue.

\- « Harry, agrippes-toi à Snape et accroches-toi solidement. Ça va secouer, mais vos blessures ne devraient pas se rouvrir. »

Severus leva un sourcil avant de baisser le regard alors que son élève passait les bras autour de son torse. Le potioniste se tendit, réalisant qu'il était torse nu.

\- « De quel droit m'avez-vous déshabillé ! »

\- « Oh, fermez-là Snape, s'était pour vous sauver la vie. Je ne dirais à personne où est votre tâche de naissance si c'est ce que vous craignez. »

À la surprise du Survivant, son professeur rougis violemment. Difficile de savoir si s'était de honte ou de colère cependant. Harry rougit aussi, mal à l'aise de serrer le torse nu – même s'il était couvert de bandage – de son professeur.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la fumée quitta la boule et les enveloppa. Par réflexe, plus qu'autre chose, Harry se cramponna encore plus à l'enseignant et ferma les yeux avant que tout autour de lui ne se mette à tomber dans le vide. S'était comme voler, mais en tournant sur soit même telle une tornade. Une sensation brûlante les envahis, comme si un feudeymon s'embrassait dans leur corps. Sans la douleur de la brûlure cependant.

Rouvrant les yeux, Harry vit la pâleur du visage de l'aîné, les yeux fermés. L'homme ne semblait pas du tout apprécier ce mode de transport. Au bout de quelques secondes, un sol dur se fit sentir sous eux et la fumée glissa sur leurs corps comme un voile d'eau, puis sur le sol, le pénétrant comme la pluie.

Haletant, Harry regarda autour de lui avant de se tendre.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Naturellement, puisqu'ils venaient d'apparaître au milieu de la Grande Salle en plein repas ! Un poids lourd dans ses bras lui apprit que Severus venait de perdre connaissance. Une sensation poisseuse sur ses mains lui apprit que certaines blessures de l'homme s'étaient rouvertes. Braquant son propre regard sur l'homme, Harry posa ses mains sur les blessures suintantes de sang.

\- « Madame Pomfrey ! » cria Harry, se tournant vers la table professorale.

Son cri provoqua la réaction escomptée et l'infirmière se leva avant d'accourir à leurs côtés, imitée par les autres enseignants. Un grognement lui apprit que Severus commençait à reprendre ses esprits et, lentement, le Sauveur l'allongea sur le sol avant de poser sa tête sur ses cuisses, s'étant assis sur ses genoux. Il n'allait pas laisser le blessé sur un sol sale tout de même !

Mais rapidement, Pomfrey était aux côtés de l'enseignant et lui administrait les premiers soins, refermant les plaies rouvertes. Dumbledore était derrière lui et lui parlait, mais Harry n'entendait rien. Il sentait son corps trembler à la vue du sang, de sa sensation sur ses mains. _Encore_.

Son regard se plongea dans deux obsidiennes qui venaient de s'ouvrir, emplies d'incompréhension.

\- « Certaines de vos blessures se sont rouvertes professeur et avec le voyage qu'on vient de faire, pas étonnant que vous ayez perdu connaissance. Nous sommes dans la Grande Salle. »

\- « Je crois être capable de reconnaître le plafond, Potter… » grogna Severus en s'assoyant difficilement. Harry roula des yeux à la réplique acerbe de son enseignant sans pour autant cesser de trembler. « Et arrêtez de vous prendre pour un tremblement de terre au nom de Merlin. » soupira l'homme en se redressant, aidé d'une Pomfrey qui lui faisait la morale.

Lui-même fut aidé par Dumbledore et sous les regards des autres élèves, entraîné hors de la salle à manger. Tout comme Snape, qui devait s'appuyer sur l'infirmière et la professeure de métamorphose, le Survivant s'appuyait sur le directeur. Harry eut un faible sourire. Quel tableau ils avaient dû faire ! Professeur et élève qui se détestaient cordialement, apparaissant au milieu du repas dans les bras l'un de l'autre au travers un nuage de fumée, blessés et mal en point, sans parler que l'un s'était évanoui. Oui, ça allait sans doute apparaître dans le journal le lendemain.

La pression disparaissant, Harry éclata de rire juste à l'idée de l'article. Qu'est-ce que Rita allait encore inventer cette fois ? Une relation amoureuse avec son professeur ? Merlin soit gracié si elle évitait ça. Non, mais quel horreur ! Il avait quatorze ans, il ne fallait pas devenir fout tout de même… Quoi que s'était trop tard pour ce monde-là.

Des regards perplexes se posèrent sur lui, seul Snape l'ignorait royalement. Sans doute que l'homme croyait qu'il perdait définitivement la boule, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Le griffon sentit une couverture être posée sur ses épaules alors que deux mains les frictionnaient. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que s'était Dumbledore à qui elles appartenaient. Minerva s'approcha de lui, lui parla, mais seul un rire traversa ses lèvres alors que quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pendant qu'il fixait ses mains pleines de sang.

Il entendit l'autre blessé dire quelque chose, peut-être une réplique acerbe et moqueuse pour faire changement. Et puis, soudain, le sang disparu de ses mains. Était-ce une hallucination ? Il sentit qu'on lui mettait une potion dans la main, machinalement l'adolescent la but d'une traite avant de s'allonger.

Son cœur se calma, comme sa respiration et ses larmes. Merlin qu'il était devenu… fragile ? La vue du sang lui ferait-il toujours cet effet ? Non, parce que faire une crise pareil juste à la vue du liquide écarlate ça ne le ferait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes il reprit enfin contenance, assez pour réaliser que l'infirmerie était plongée dans la conversation entre Severus et Dumbledore. L'homme normalement habillé en noir expliquait ce qu'il savait aux autres professeurs.

Se calant contre l'oreiller, il attira les regards sur lui. Harry eut presque envie de disparaître, de leur dire de l'ignorer. Il ne voulait pas parler, il ne voulait pas revivre ce qui s'était produit à peine vingt-quatre heures plutôt. Mais il y était obligé.

\- « Harry, » commença le directeur en s'assoyant à ses côtés « et si tu nous disais tout ce que toi tu sais ? »

\- « Voldemort est revenu, » il ignora royalement le frisson qui parcouru le corps enseignant, mise à part Dumbledore, « la coupe était un portoloin. Nous sommes atterris, Cédric et moi, dans un cimetière. Là où est enterré le père de Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew était là, il a fait une sorte de cérémonie de je-ne-sais-pas-quoi avec mon sang, il s'est même tranché la main avant de lâcher Voldemort dans le chaudron. Il ressemblait à un bébé, mais hideux. » Severus lui siffla d'arrêter de dire son nom, mais Harry l'ignora. « Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais il est sorti du chaudron. On aurait dit un homme-serpent. Il est maintenant capable de me toucher, même si ma cicatrice me fait mal. Nous nous sommes battus avant que je parvienne à attraper Cédric et la coupe pour revenir. La suite est floue pour moi. Je me souviens du professeur Snape qui me plaque au sol alors qu'un nuage noir nous arrive dessus et puis c'est le noir. Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, le professeur était toujours sur moi et blessé. J'ai tenté d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais je ne connais pas de sort de soin. Et puis _ils_ étaient là… » plus il avançait dans ses souvenirs et plus Harry tremblait, mais plus sa voix se faisait faible aussi.

\- « Qui était-là Harry ? Voldemort ? » demanda doucement le directeur, malgré qu'il fut tendu.

\- « Non, _eux_ … _eux_ n'étaient pas des Deatheaters. _Ils_ étaient vêtus de blanc, portaient un masque en argent. _Ils étaient une centaine !_ » s'exclama Harry, braquant son regardant vert dans celui du directeur. « _Ils_ étaient juste là, comme si s'était normal d'être au milieu des blessés alors que le labyrinthe flambait ! L'un d' _eux_ s'est approché de moi et du professeur Snape. J'étais en état de choc, tétanisé. J'ai réagi au dernier moment, quand il est venu pour se pencher. Je lui ai sauté dessus, mais il m'a lancé plus loin comme si je ne pesais rien. Je sais que j'ai percuté quelque chose qui a fait un drôle de bruit… s'était mou d'ailleurs. »

\- « S'était Mad-eye, ou plutôt Barty Crouch Jr. Mais continu Harry, je t'expliquerai après. »

\- « J'ignore ce qu'a fait l'inconnu, j'avais perdu mes lunettes, mais je sais qu'il s'est penché sur le professeur Snape avant de s'approcher de moi. J'avais perdu ma baguette en percutant… Crouch Jr ?, alors j'ai tenté de le frapper. Il m'a attrapé le poignet et m'a soulevé sans difficulté. Je me suis débattu, mais il a posé un doigt entre mes yeux. S'était douloureux, tellement. On aurait dit qu'un feu brûlait dans mes yeux, professeur. Il m'a relancé et j'ai roulé au sol jusqu'au professeur Snape. J'ai pu constater qu'il était toujours vivant. C'est là qu'un truc bizarre c'est produit... » l'adolescent montra ses yeux. « Je vois clairement professeur Dumbledore, je n'ai plus besoin de lunettes… Ce type a reposé son doigt sur mon front et, désolé professeur Snape, mais je me suis effondré sur vous. Je ne sais pas quel sort il a utilisé, mais il m'a vidé de mes forces et je me suis évanouis. La dernière chose que j'ai entendu, c'est votre cœur. » dit-il en regardant le concerné. « Je me suis réveillé dans un lit, j'étais seul, mais j'entendais deux voix. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais ils parlaient du professeur Snape. Puis ils sont venus dans la chambre et le type dont je vous parlais, il a pris la parole. C'est un Mage noir, directeur. Il veut faire tomber Voldemort pour être le seul ! Ils… Il nous connait, nos noms, nos prénoms. Je… je sais qu'il y a un vampire dans le lot, je crois qu'il s'agit de son bras droit parce que s'est le seul que j'ai vu sur les centaines d'autres. Il a aussi dit que les blessures du professeur Snape laisseraient des cicatrices, que s'était de la magie noire de son crue. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous a enlevé, soigné dans ce cas… Et pourquoi juste nous deux ? »

Un silence s'installa dans l'infirmerie alors qu'il regardait son professeur de potion dans les yeux.

\- « J'ai cru pendant un moment qu'ils vous avaient laissé mourir, parce que quand je me suis réveillé la première fois ils ont refusé que je vous vois, même s'ils me disaient qu'ils vous avaient soigné… je ne les croyais pas. Ce n'était pas… logique. »

L'adolescent se passa une main sur le visage, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, un doux soupir traversa ses lèvres. Il était épuisé.

\- « Professeur Dumbledore, que s'est-il passé durant notre absence ? » demanda doucement Harry, inquiet de la réponse.

\- « Beaucoup de chose, je le crains. Le nuage à fait beaucoup de victimes. Treize élèves sont morts, dont les deux autres champions du Tournois. Viktor était encore dans le labyrinthe quand celui-ci a brûlé et les blessures de Fleur étaient profondes et fatales. Il n'y a que six élèves de Hogwarts qui soient morts, en plus de Cédric. Nous, les enseignants, avons eu de la chance si l'on puis dire, malgré que certains d'entre nous sommes passé proche d'y rester. Plusieurs autres élèves sont actuellement à St-Mungo. Votre disparition a été rapportée au Ministère. D'ailleurs, Minerva, pouvez-vous écrire une lettre pour annoncer leur retour ? »

La femme au chignon serré fit un signe de tête avant de disparaître hors de l'infirmerie.

Harry avait mal au cœur. Il y avait eu des morts, de tous les Champions il était le seul survivant. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Tant de malheur en une soirée. Harry avait de la difficulté à tout avaler. Une main sur son épaule lui fit cependant lever les yeux vers le directeur dont les yeux ne brillaient plus de malice.

\- « Reposez-vous tous les deux, vous en avez encore de besoin. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, ici. Un elfe de maison vous apportera à manger. Harry, je préférerais que tu n'aies pas de visite, le temps que tu seras ici, à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? Les informations que vous nous avez données tous les deux doivent rester entre nous. Si la rumeur qu'un deuxième Seigneur des Ténèbres à fait son apparition, en plus du retour de Tom, alors la panique gagnera les cœurs et Merlin sait ce qu'elle peut faire… »

Harry hocha la tête avant de s'allonger. L'infirmière l'examina avant de partir leur chercher des potions pour les aider à dormir. Sombrant lentement dans le sommeil, Harry Potter se posa une seule et unique question qui l'inquiéta.

Comment pouvaient-ils être en sécurité, alors que cet homme était apparu lors de la quatrième épreuve, franchissant les protections ? Il était aussi parvenu à les envoyer, lui et son aîné, au milieu de la Salle à manger sans être dérangé outre mesure par ces mêmes protections.

Alors, non.

Ils n'étaient pas en sécurité.

* * *

 **Comme dit, ce n'est qu'un prologue, un avant goût de la fiction à venir. Je ne la publierais pas maintenant, jugeant que je n'ai pas suffisamment d'avance et que je risque donc de tomber à court de chapitre.**

 **Cependant, je devrais pouvoir commencer à la poster d'ici Mars, voir mi-Février au plutôt :) En espérant qu'elle vous plaira 8D !** ㇬6

 **Alors, grooosse question** importante. **Désirez-vous de** longs **chapitres (genre + de 10 000/15 000 mots voir +) et une publication plus espacée (Parce que je sais pas pour vous, mais corriger autant de mots c'est pas du gâteau x'D) ou moins de mots - 7 000/ 8 000 - et une publication mensuelle (1 fois par mois). Oui, mensuelle au départ parce que faut être patient et que j'aurais peur de maquer de chapitre x'D.**

 **donc pour la suite on se revois d'ici Mars obligatoirement ;) (la fic avance mine de rien, comme les autres sur lesquels je travail, mais celle-ci est plus avancée x'D)**

 **P-s ; Le Chpt 11 de Welcome in the Night devait paraître aujourd'hui - 24 décembre en fait - cependant avec le temps des fêtes je n'ai pas eut le temps. Je passe en vitesse d'ailleurs vous poster ce prologue o/ -**


	2. Only human

**Bonjours à tous, non je ne suis pas morte 8D. Je suis cependant en plein déménagement. Les boîtes + rechercher l'appartement me prennent beaucoup de temps libre, mine de rien. Je devais être de retour cet été, si tout va bien o/ - et qu'internet ne fait pas chier x'D -. Comme dit sur Welcome in the night, je passerais plus rarement et comme j'ai moins de temps d'écrire je posterai quand je le pourrai.**

 **Pour répondre à une question récurrente; il s'agira de slash 8D - yaoi everywhere -.**

Artmis; Oui il s'agira d'un slash, et j'espère que ce chapitre est assez long pour toi. FF. me dit qu'il fait 15.903 mots x'D

Maddy Midnight; il s'agira naturellement d'un slash ;).

Pour la publication, je tenterai quand même de poster le plus souvent, mais au vu de la longueur des chapitre et du temps libre que j'ai, j'ignore le temps d'espacement entre les chapitres. Quand aux erreurs, il y en aura naturellement. Ce n'est pas un petit chapitre et donc il y en a qui seront passer a la trappe. J'éditerai quand j'en verrai ;)

Alors pour info, les Points de vus changerons et seront annoncé avec les initiales du personnage entre OoO OoO.

Et pour vous avertir, cette fiction n'est pas Angst pour rien...

* * *

La Salle sur Demande était dans un bordel monstre.

 _Comme son esprit_.

On aurait dit un vieux grenier laissé à l'abandon depuis des générations, oublié de tous et où on aurait entreposé toutes les choses qui tombaient sous la main. La poussière recouvrait les meubles, le sol et autres objets d'une couche généreuse. Les Elfes de maisons ne venaient sans doute jamais ici, ce qui était un peu logique vu la particularité de l'endroit.

Dans tout ce magnifique bordel, dont Merlin avait dû oublier d'inclure les lois de la gravité, il y avait des traces de passages récents. Des empreintes de pas allants et venants, zigzagants et puis de plus grosses traces comme si quelque chose s'était effondré là avant de ce traîner.

 _Ce qui était le cas_.

Recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, entre une énorme étagère contenant un bric à braque impressionnant et un pilier, lui, Harry Potter – Celui-qui-a-Survécu – se berçait en serrant fortement ses genoux contre son torse. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues, ses épaules se secouaient sous des sanglots silencieux. Non, il n'avait surtout pas l'air pitoyable.

Depuis qu'ils avaient emmené le corps de Cédric, qui reposait à l'infirmerie, sous ses yeux, Harry s'était enfermé dans la Salle. Celle-ci s'était verrouillée derrière lui, empêchant même Dumbledore de venir le voir. S'était parfait, le Survivant ne voulait voir personne et encore moins le vieux citronné. Surtout pour entendre qu'il devrait retourner chez sa _famille_.

S'ils pouvaient tous mourir dans l'incendie de leur maison ! Mais Harry ne devait pas prendre ses rêves pour la réalité. S'était comme le prince charmant qui arriverait sur son cheval blanc pour le sauver.

Même le père du défunt voulait le voir, mais Harry refusait. Que pouvait-il dire à l'homme qui avait perdu son unique fils ? L'adolescent n'avait pas envie d'entendre les accusations comme quoi ce serait lui son tueur. Il ne voulait pas répondre aux questions, ne voulait pas voir les journalistes.

Mais surtout, Harry Potter voulait éviter les autres élèves.

 _Leurs regards_

Les suspicions, les non-dits qui flottaient dans l'air quand il entrait dans la grande salle, dans la salle commune, dans son propre dortoir ! Comment sa propre maison pouvait-elle croire que le quatrième champion aurait pu assassiner un participant, juste pour la victoire ? Comment pouvaient-ils croire que, lui, un ami, se serait lui-même charcuté le bras pour faire croire au retour de Voldemort ?

Comment pouvaient-ils ignorer tous les noms qu'il avait donnés sans réellement s'en rendre compte ? Après tout, ils étaient les Deatheaters qui s'en étaient sorti avec des pots de vin ou en manipulant le Wizengamot. Après tout, ils étaient pour la plupart de Slytherin, la manipulation et le mensonge, comme la comédie, faisaient partie d'eux comme on respire tous.

Les larmes doublèrent sur ses joues. Ses propres amis lui avaient posés LA question qui faisait mal; était-il sûr de ce qu'il avait vu ? N'était-il pas sous un sortilège de confusion, une hallucination ? Et Cédric n'était pas réellement mort en passant ?!

Était-ce seulement là la confiance que ses amis avaient en lui ? Ils ne le croyaient pas… Cela faisait si mal ! Lui qui croyait avoir leur soutien, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Quel idiot il avait été ! Pourquoi avait-il écouté un gamin pas brillant dans le train en première année, au lieu d'écouter un blond – certes pas réellement amical au premier abord – qui lui au moins aurait su par son père qu'il disait vrai ?! Bon, il se serait surement fait tué ou kidnappé rapidement, mais ce n'était qu'un petit détail.

Cette pensée n'avait aucun sens, sauf pour lui, mais Harry savait maintenant qu'il aurait dû écouter le chapeau parlant et aller dans la même maison que Tom Riddle.

Quel pied de nez ça aurait été ! Le Survivant qui va dans la maison du meurtrier de ses parents. Rita en aurait eu pour sa plume, des histoires abracadabrantes à écrire. Et ses géniteurs auraient sans doute eu hontes dans leurs tombes, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Ils étaient morts.

Ça aurait été amusant et aujourd'hui il en rirait bien de ça. Au moins aurait-il un souvenir amusant en tête et non pas les sombres pensées qui naissait en lui. Comme le fait qu'il avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis.

 _Le Trio d'or n'était plus._

Un sanglot traversa ses lèvres alors qu'Harry se souvenait de _la_ discussion avec Ron et Hermione, à St-Mungo car son ex-amie avait été dans un état critique quand on l'avait trouvée, où il leur avait raconté son réveille et l'état de Snape. Naturellement, il avait précisé que l'homme aux cheveux graisseux l'avait protégé du nuage et que ses blessures auraient sans conteste été les siennes.

Alors il avait tenté d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais ne connaissant pas de sort de soin, il avait usé de ses mains.

Harry avait voulu dire à ses amis l'état mental dans lequel il se trouvait, soit complètement en état de choc et traumatisé, mais Ron l'en avait empêché. Son ami jaloux s'était empourpré, coléreux il avait fait une de ses putain de crises de colère comme il n'en avait jamais fait. Même leur dispute monumentale de cette année n'était rien !

\- _« T'aurais dû le laisser crever, le bâtard graisseux. Moi, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Toute façon, personne ne l'aime. Qui l'aurait pleuré à part le Directeur ? Tout le monde s'en serait porté mieux s'il était mort. Comment t'as fait pour le toucher sans vomir ? Non mais tu l'as sentit, les vielles chaussettes de Percy sentent meilleures ! Et il était_ couché _sur toi ? Mais c'est encore plus dégueulasse ! Mec, tu devrais te plaindre à Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas normal de faire ça à un autre gars. Au moins il se ferait viré pour abus sur mineur. »_

Comment son meilleur ami pouvait-il tenir de tels propos ? Comment Ronald pouvait-il seulement croire un moment que lui, Harry Potter ou le-mec-avec-le-syndrome-du-héros, laisserait un homme mourir simplement parce qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas ? Bon, il s'agissait d'un euphémisme. Mais Snape ne méritait tout de même pas _ça_.

Certes, l'homme ne sentait pas la rose et était rarement vivable pour les Gryffindor, cependant il l'avait protégé. N'avait-il pas une dette de vie envers lui ?

Ce qui était réellement amusant, puisque Snape et Potter ne parvenaient pas à se regarder sans vouloir s'égorger mutuellement et si un regard pouvait tuer, ils seraient tous deux morts à force de s'assassiner des yeux.

S'allongeant sur le sol froid de pierre, Harry parvint à se calmer. Étrangement, il ne parlait plus du potioniste en des termes dénigrant. Comment, alors que cet homme l'avait protégé de son propre corps, manquant de mourir par le fait même. Comment pouvait-il dénigrer ce même homme ?

Même si Snape continuait de le comparer à son géniteur mort et lui lançait des regards noirs. Quoi que dans l'infirmerie, ils ne s'étaient pas regardés. Bonne ou mauvaise chose, Harry l'ignorait. Cependant, il anticipait le retour en classe. Peut-être pouvait-il rester ici jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?

Or, si l'enseignant ne le portait pas plus dans son cœur, Harry, lui, avait arrêté de le détester. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, de toute façon.

Fermant les yeux, le dernier Potter chassa les sombres pensées qui vivaient dans sa tête depuis des heures, même si elles ne cessaient de revenir. Il savait qu'il devrait se présenter devant la Cours pour débattre de ses paroles, de la mort de l'élève.

 _Puisqu'il était le seul survivant parmi les champions._

N'était-ce pas pitoyable ? Lui, le plus jeune, la cinquième roue du carrosse, le gamin qui n'aurait jamais dû voir son nom être tiré de la coupe… voilà qu'il était le gagnant et qu'encore il _survivait_. La vie était mal faite. Ou alors elle le détestait vraiment.

Elle lui prenait ses parents, envoyait son parrain en prison, le déposait chez une famille qui le détestait et lui faisait rencontrer Voldemort chaque année depuis que l'adolescent était dans l'école de sorcellerie. Si s'était de l'amour, Harry s'en passerais bien volontiers !

Peut-être que s'était la Mort qui l'aimait ? Au final, il finissait toujours par se dire que la Mort état sa véritable amie. Qu'importe où il allait, elle l'accompagnait, s'amusait à le frôler ou se montrait à lui. En fait, la Mort était le seul être qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée.

 _Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres._

Décidément Harry ne faisait rien comme personne. Il sourit en se disant que même en amitié il était un phénomène. Sa meilleure amie était l'être qui prenait aux gens leur vie, qui lui broyait le cœur en cet instant. Après le parrain en cavale, voici une amitié _mortelle_.

C'est avec un léger sourire que le champion du Tournois des Trois Sorciers s'endormit, mais avant que les rêves ne le happent, il eut l'impression qu'une plume caressa sa joue avec délicatesse.

OoO S.S OoO

Lui, Severus Snape, Terreur des cachots de Hogwarts, ne savait plus quoi faire. Le corps professoral en entier était dans une pure agitation. Sauf lui qui, dans son coin, avait d'abord bien rit. Encore les frasques d'Harry James Potter. Combien de fois devrait-il le dire, ce gamin adorait enfreindre les règles et était comme son père. Irréfléchi et spontané.

C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas été surpris quand le gamin Potter s'était enfuit à toute jambe lorsque le corps de Cédric Diggory avait été sorti de l'infirmerie. Le potioniste qu'il était se souvenait parfaitement de la scène et malgré son amusement momentané, il senti son cœur se serrer alors que les images lui revenaient.

Allongé sur son lit, lisant un livre de potion qu'Albus lui avait apporté, il tentait au mieux d'ignorer le fils de sa Némésis. Pourquoi le mioche avait-il dû être finalement installé dans un lit à côté du sien ? L'autre bout de l'infirmerie aurait été parfait, comme il l'avait dit à Pompom, récoltant quelques insultes agrémentées d'un regard noir. Mais le Dragon de l'infirmerie ne l'effrayait pas, malheureusement pour elle.

Un regard noir de Minerva l'avait fait taire cependant.

Cette vieille pie avait plus d'un tour dans sa litière et il préférait ne pas s'y frotter.

Et puis Potter s'était réveillé. Un silence lourd et gênant s'était installé. Ni lui, ni Potter n'avaient plus ouvert la bouche. Intérieurement, Severus bouillait de colère et de rage. Parce que le potioniste s'était montré faible devant l'entièreté de l'école et que s'était Potter qui l'avait aidé, qui avait appelé l'infirmière sortant du choc les personnes les entourant.

Ce fut l'entrée d'hommes en blancs qui attirèrent leur attention. Ils partirent à l'arrière de l'infirmerie et ne revinrent que quelques minutes plus tard avec un brancard. Cependant, ce n'était pas un blessé sur celui-ci, mais un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc.

Potter en avait perdu ses couleurs, mais lorsqu'une main masculine avait glissée hors du drap, ses tremblements s'étaient faits inquiétant. Des larmes avaient coulées sur les joues imberbes avant que l'adolescent ne quitte le lit et ne fonce hors de l'infirmerie.

Lui ? Il avait bien rigolé. Le gamin avait peur d'un mort. Le grand Survivant fuyait quand il voyait un cadavre alors qu'une guerre se promettait dans l'avenir. Oui, bon, s'était un jeune adolescent, s'était naturel qu'il ne soit pas habitué à la mort, là il devait bien l'avouer, ou plutôt à croiser des cadavres à l'école. L'amusement avait fait cependant place à l'inquiétude quand Dumbledore était venu lui parler, le regard sombre.

Et voilà 36h que Potter était introuvable.

Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres pincées finement au point où on ne les voyait plus. Harry Potter était réellement le portrait de son père ! Lui et les règles, cela faisait deux, voire mille ! Mais, surtout, les ennuis semblaient être attirés par l'adolescent. Harry avait le tour pour tomber dans des situations étranges et mortelles, même s'il en réchappait toujours. Or, un jour il finirait par y rester.

Avec le retour de Voldemort, cela n'était pas une option. Severus connaissais la prophétie. Après tout, s'était lui qui en avais fait part au _maître_. La pire erreur de toute sa vie et dont il avait amèrement payé le prix. Prix que l'homme aux habits noirs continuait aujourd'hui de payer. Pourquoi ce gamin devait-il avoir les yeux de sa mère ?

Une boule d'angoisse commença à grandir dans son ventre à la pensée qu'il devrait se jeter dans la gueule du loup, une nouvelle fois. Parce que, naturellement, l'Ordre allait renaître de ses cendres et lui, il devrait jouer les gentils petits espions. Il n'en avait absolument pas envie. Les séances de Crucio sans aucune raison, les meurtres commis sous ses yeux ou de sa main, uniquement pour ne pas être découvert, il s'en passerait bien, merci !

Une envie de vomir le prit et il dû fermer les yeux, tentant d'éviter de rendre son faible déjeuner qu'il avait eu tant de mal à prendre.

Parce que l'enseignant devrait, naturellement, aviser le Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'arrivée d'un autre Mage noir et que ce dernier voulait lui faire la peau. Ça serait même la première chose qu'il allait dire. Et juste pour ça, le traître savait qu'il allait connaître Crucio par-dessus Crucio. Voir pire.

Parce que personne ne défiait, ni ne menaçait Voldemort et que son rôle serait celui de pigeon.

Secouant sa tête grasse, ce qui n'était pas de sa faute, il se leva du lit où il était allongé. Ses muscles le firent souffrir un instant, ses plaies étant toujours à vif malgré les soins qui lui avaient été prodigués. Autant par Pomfrey que par cet inconnu. Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau sur pied, façon de parler bien sûr, Dumbledore avait demandé son aide pour retrouver le gamin.

Est-ce qu'il avait la tête d'une baby-sitter ? Ou d'un chien pisteur ? Sérieusement. Mais il avait une dette, d'une certaine façon, envers Harry. Severus avait encore de la difficulté à croire, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que le gamin avait tenté de lui sauver la vie, puis de le protéger. S'était illogique, Potter le détestait autant que lui-même il le tenait en haine ce fichu enfant.

Qui sauve une personne qu'il déteste, sérieusement ?

Mais Potter n'avait jamais rien fait comme les autres, il le savait bien. Arpentant les couloirs, Severus visitait chaque pièce et passage secrets de sa connaissance, même si il se doutait bien qu'Albus l'avait déjà fait. Il croisait plusieurs fois le directeur et toujours le vieux sorcier avait un regard fermé, inquiet.

Malheureusement pour lui, Severus n'était pas celui qui lui dirait des choses réconfortantes. Cela ne serait pas une surprise pour l'enseignant de retrouver le fils Potter pendu. Ce gamin devait être sévèrement traumatisé par ce qui s'était passé et le connaissant, sans doute qu'il ferait encore une connerie.

Pourtant, Severus sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ce regard, quelque chose que son mentor ne lui disait pas et ça, Severus serait prêt à boire la potion raté de Neville n'importe quand pour le prouver ! Le potioniste était sûr d'en mourir, mais il savait aussi qu'il voyait juste. Au plus profond de lui, en bon ancien espion – prochainement de nouveau en service – il se sentait trahi et blessé de ce manque de confiance.

Surtout qu'on osait lui demander de chercher le Survivant qui faisait une crise d'adolescence ! Ce n'était pas comme si le gosse s'était _encore_ fait enlevé n'est-ce pas ?

Un profond doute le pris d'assaut. S'il y avait une chance que la disparition de Celui-qui-a-Survécu soit due, en effet, à un nouvel enlèvement, qui cela serait cette fois ? Encore cet homme au masque ? Un frisson glacé traversa son échine, le faisant se tendre un peu plus. On aurait pu croire que Snape avait un balai enfoncé dans son fondement. Mais non, ce n'était absolument pas un balai.

De la peur.

Pure et brute, elle lui tordait les tripes. Jamais Severus Snape n'avait eu aussi peur de quelqu'un que de cet homme au masque d'argent et aux habits blancs. S'était comme si l'inconnu savait qui il était, connaissait tout de lui, la moindre parcelle de son corps sous ses vêtements. Et même à l'intérieur. Severus avait eu l'impression de se noyer dans ce regard d'émeraude qui lui rappelait celui de Lily.

Ce qui était impossible puisqu'il avait caché Potter derrière lui et que le môme n'était pas un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si Potter l'était, alors il y avait un problème. Un sérieux problème. Parce que, comment au nom de Merlin, un mioche à la cervelle de cornichon ayant à peine quatorze ans, pourrait-il l'être ?

Encore une fois, le fils de James savait comment attirer les ennuis et ne rien faire comme tout le monde… malgré que son idée soit impossible. Harry n'était pas un bon comédien, ne savait pas mentir et il avait bien sentit le malaise et une légère terreur chez le gamin quand ils avaient fait face au second mage noir d'Angleterre.

Peut-être devrait-il déménager ? Sérieusement, le pays devenait n'importe quoi. Surtout, n'importe qui y pénétrait.

C'est en pensant à Potter, et sans s'en rendre compte, que Severus Snape passa trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. À sa gauche, une porte commença à se dessiner, ressortant du mur. L'enseignant se figea sur le coup de la surprise, observant la magie de Hogwarts à l'œuvre.

Snape n'avait jamais envisagé un seul instant de chercher un jour la Salle sur Demande, d'ailleurs s'il la connaissait s'était uniquement à cause de l'anecdote du directeur et de ses pots de chambres. Sérieusement, parler d'une envie pressente au milieu de la nuit pendant le soupé… il n'y avait que son citronné de mentor pour tenir cette discussion !

Lentement, comme craignant un piège – ce qui était purement possible avec cette école –, il tendit la main pour se saisir de la poignée de porte. Prenant une profonde respiration, craignant surtout ce sur quoi il pourrait tomber, l'homme des cachots qu'il était ouvrit ladite porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec… un véritable bric à braque de tout et n'importe quoi.

Pénétrant dans la pièce, Severus se tendit subitement en entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière dans son dos, tout en sortant sa baguette et murmurant un Lumos, il réalisa que la porte… avait disparue.

Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait cette école par moment !

Grognassant pour la forme, avec quelques insultes dans la barbe, le potioniste s'avança dans le labyrinthe de la pièce étrange. Il connaissait les particularités de l'endroit. Il fallait penser avec force à ce que l'on désirait et passer trois fois devant la porte, ce qui nécessitait la connaissance de son emplacement. Le seul problème résidait dans le fait que la terreur des cachots avait souhaité trouver Potter et non pas… le grenier oublié de Merlin !

Manquait plus qu'il tombe sur ses caleçons.

Cette pensée le figea de nouveau. Parce que oui, il voulait trouver Potter – et non les caleçons de Merlin –, mais si Potter était ici, à quoi _lui_ avait-il pensé pour que la salle se montre à lui ? Surtout dans cet état. Quoi que la question était idiote. L'adolescent devait vouloir se cacher, à tout prix, là où on ne le trouverait pas. Quoi de mieux que ce foutoir ?

Pestant contre les gamins en crise d'adolescence, et contre les labyrinthes de l'école, le potioniste se retrouva rapidement dépassé et perdu. Cet endroit semblait être vivant, changeant la disposition des couloirs, comme bon lui semblerait. Plus il avançait, plus il se perdait.

Un frisson désagréable lui parcouru le corps alors que Severus sentait l'air devenir de plus en plus froide. S'était comme si… non. Comment cela ce pourrait-il ? Le labyrinthe de la dernière épreuve était aussi vivant que celui-ci, mais plein de piège et de créatures horribles. Comme des Dementor. Croissant les doigts et espérant qu'il n'en soit pas de même, l'homme aux sempiternelles robes noires tournait à droite alors que le passage derrière lui changeait encore.

Pour un cul de sac cette fois, alors qu'un grognement sinistre lui parvint par devant. Sans autres chemins que de marcher vers ce bruit sinistre qui rappelait le son que faisait un Dementor en train de se nourrir. Pâlissant, Snape avança prudemment, baguette parée et prêt à lancer un certain sort de son cru.

Or, plus il avançait, la lueur de son Lumos tournant autour de lui, plus cet horrible bruit se faisait fort et agressif, comme s'il cherchait à le repousser ou l'avertir. Cela lui rappelait un animal blessé qui montre les dents, mais plus Severus avançait, plus il ralentissait le pas. Pas qu'il eut peur de ce qui se cachait non loin de lui, juste que son travail d'espion lui avait appris à être prudent.

Et soudainement, une silhouette apparue devant lui. Les lambeaux de sa robe flottant autour de lui, son visage caché par une sorte de cagoule, mais laissant deviner son horrible bouche. Aussi rapidement que le Dementor était arrivé, Snape lançait le sort de patronus.

La biche galopa vers l'horrible créature, la percutant. L'apparition de fumée chassa le monstre au travers les rangées, faisant soupirer de soulagement l'enseignant qui frémissait encore des effets que la créature provoquait. Encore une chance que le Dementor n'était pas parvenu à s'approcher trop de lui, sinon Severus savait qu'il en aurait bavé.

Passant ses mains sur sa sombre robe pour la défroisser, l'enseignant reprit son chemin, toujours prêt à réattaquer au retour du monstre. Sa biche revint le rejoindre, serrant son cœur dans sa poitrine comme à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait. S'était comme avoir sa tendre Lily à ses côtés, malgré sa mort.

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres, mais Severus ne fit pas disparaître son patronus, le Dementor pouvait revenir à tout instant.

Et puis Severus se figea.

Au travers l'étrange silence dérangeant, Severus entendit des sanglots. Ils étaient poignants, déchirants. Il transpirait une telle détresse au travers chacun d'eux que Snape ne fut pas dupe. Potter devait en être la source, comme de tout ce cirque autour de lui. Le gosse avait dû perdre le contrôle de sa magie, tout simplement.

Pressant le pas, l'homme des cachots se fia aux pleurs pour se guider, malgré les culs de sac et les chemins qui tentaient de l'emmener loin de son élève. Il aurait pu l'appeler, lui intimer d'arrêter ce fichu manège, mais Severus se fit la remarque que sans aucun doute, cela aurait empiré.

Potter ne voulait pas être trouvé, alors s'annoncer à l'avance était la pire des idées. Parce que Severus ne voulait pas que le labyrinthe se fasse plus cruel. Une question cependant le taraudait. D'où sortait ce foutu Dementor ? Parce qu'il savait, depuis l'an dernier il n'y en avait plus, ils étaient tous repartit chez eux à Azkaban. Il. N'en. Restait. Pas. Un. Donc, d'où sortait celui qu'il venait de combattre ?

Il n'était pas sans savoir qu'une telle créature naissait dans les endroits imprégnés de désespoir et autres sentiments si joyeux… Or, Hogwarts n'était pas ce genre d'endroit. L'école n'avait rien de comparable à Azkaban. Encore une chance d'ailleurs !

C'est en réfléchissant à l'origine du non-être que Severus parvint au centre du labyrinthe. Potter avait réellement copié l'endroit sur la dernière épreuve et quelque chose lui disait que cela n'avait rien d'agréable ni n'était de bon augure pour lui.

Et pourtant, rien n'avait préparé Snape à ce qu'il vit.

Un lac, miniature, trônait là. Un saule pleureur sur sa berge voyait ses branches ondulé sous un vent imaginaire. Le doux clapotis de l'eau avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Le tout était posé sur sol de pierres blanches couvert de sillons qui formaient d'étranges arabesques. Ce spectacle, cependant, avait aussi quelque chose qui appelait à la détente.

Mais il ne pouvait manquer l'élément central de la scène.

Harry Potter était assis en position fœtale sous le saule pleureur, les épaules secouées par ses propres sanglots. Les branches pendantes caressaient le dos et les épaules de l'adolescent en de douces caresses réconfortantes. Comme l'aurait fait un ami, ou un parent.

L'air était cependant lourde, l'atmosphère oppressante. Severus dû se faire violence pour ne pas tourner les talons et partir le plus loin possible de cette vision paradisiaque qui n'en avait que l'apparence. Dans sa tête remontaient des souvenirs plus que déplaisants. Ceux qu'il aurait voulu faire disparaître d'un oubliette, mais les choses n'étaient jamais aussi simple.

Parce que le passé ne pouvait pas être changé et qu'il laissait toujours des cicatrices pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas. Ces stigmates que certains pouvaient voir car imprimés sur le corps, mais d'autres qui étaient dans la tête. Sans doute les pires, selon l'enseignant.

Severus resta un instant silencieux, regardant simplement le gamin larmoyant dont il ne voyait pas le visage. Un regard sur son patronus, qui le lui rendit, et un soupir traversa ses lèvres. Sautillant, la biche alla gambader autour de l'adolescent qui sursauta, regardant la forme spectrale qui n'avait rien à faire là avant que son regard émeraude ne se pose sur son professeur de potion.

Ledit enseignant s'était lentement approché, contrairement à l'animal immatériel qui s'arrêta de sauter avant de poser son museau sur la joue humide du Sauveur, puis elle disparue. Silencieux, les deux hommes se fixèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne cherche à briser le silence.

Snape avait ses piques sur le bout de la langue et Potter semblait le défier des dires, sachant que l'homme qu'il était ne pouvait passer à côté d'une telle opportunité de le rabaisser, de lui montrer sa haine. Or, il se tue, se murant aussi dans le silence. C'est dans ce même silence que le potioniste prit place à côté du sale gosse.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans une paix relative et fixant le lac.

\- « J'ignorais que la Salle pouvait faire apparaître un lac à la demande d'un élève. »

\- « Je l'ignorais aussi. Je me suis réveillé et l'endroit était comme ça. S'était pas dans cet état lorsque je me suis endormit. »

Le silence revint en force, brisé par le clapotis de l'eau et le bruissement des branches. Ces dernières se mêlèrent dans les cheveux gras de l'enseignant, le faisant grimacer quand il les déprit. Potter ne passa, étrangement, aucun commentaire. Au contraire, sans un mot dit, le jeune homme l'aida à se déprendre. Severus le remercia silencieusement, se retenant de se masser le cuir chevelu.

\- « Sans vouloir manquer de respect professeur, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? »

\- « Je suis venu à votre recherche. Cela fait plus de 36h que vous avez disparus. Le directeur et tout le corps enseignant sont à votre recherche. »

\- « Je ne partirais pas d'ici professeur. »

L'enseignant regarda son élève. Son visage s'était durement fermé et fixait le lac. Ce dernier sembla légèrement plus agité, lui sembla Severus, mis l'homme l'ignora, préférant observer le jeune homme. De nouveau, il retint des piques cruelles, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Presser le gamin lui serait plus néfaste qu'autre chose.

\- « Vos amis… » commença Snape avant d'être coupé par l'adolescent

\- « Anciens amis professeurs. Nous avons eu une dispute à St-Mungo et je ne veux plus avoir à faire à eux. Comment puis-je être ami avec quelqu'un qui aurait préféré que je laisse mourir un homme, uniquement parce qu'il n'est pas apprécié ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne et je ne supporte pas ceux qui trouve louable d'en laisser d'autres mourir pour des raisons aussi idiotes »

Nouveau silence.

Pour une fois, Severus Snape ne savait que répondre. Cependant, il était surprit par ce que le jeune homme venait de dire. Il avait été à St-Mungo ? Quand ? En même temps, l'enseignant ne savait quoi penser au sujet des dires d'Harry. Il l'avait encore défendu, d'une certaine façon, non ? Préférant briser son amitié avec ses meilleurs, et seuls, amis uniquement car ces derniers pensaient que lui, Snape, aurait été mieux mort ?

Eh bien, pour une surprise…

\- « Ne croyez pas une seconde, Potter, que je vais vous remercier. » fit l'homme, fixant à son tour le lac.

\- « Mais je ne vous demande rien. Ce n'est pas pour vous que je l'ai fait. Si j'ai cessé cette amitié, c'est uniquement car ce n'est pas dans mes principes d'accepter ce genre de paroles. Je vous signale que j'ai vu un autre élève se faire tuer, sans raison, alors non je ne supporterai pas ce genre de propos. » siffla le survivant qui ramena encore plus ses genoux contre son torse, ses yeux si vert s'embuant de larme.

Severus se gifla mentalement. Bon. Il n'était pas prêt à faire sortir le gamin d'ici, ça s'était sûr. Il se tue de nouveau, cherchant comment réconforter ce gamin sans perdre la face, il était Severus Snape pas Dumbledore !, ce qui n'était pas simple. De son côté, Potter semblait perdu dans sa tête, ou plutôt dans ses souvenirs. Deux grosses larmes perlèrent sur ses joues et l'adolescent ne les essuya même pas.

Parce qu'il ne les sentait pas ? Parce qu'il ne réalisait pas qu'il pleurait ?

Severus soupira légèrement, silencieusement, laissant ses épaules s'affaisser. Pourquoi cherchait-il à être _délicat_ avec Potter ? Ce n'était pas comme si le môme allait vraiment craquer et se jeter dans le lac ? De toute façon, Snape savait qu'Harry nageait et au vu de la grosseur du _lac_ , impossible de se noyer.

Quoi que Potter était bien capable de se noyer dans un verre d'eau.

Et de se briser le cou en s'enfargeant dans ses propres pieds…

\- « Écoutez, Potter, je sais que ces derniers jours n'ont absolument pas été facile pour vous. Surtout lors de la dernière épreuve. Ce que vous avez vécu aura laissé des séquelles, il est normal que vous souffriez d'un syndrome post-traumatique. Voir un autre jeune se faire assassiné, puis toute votre école et plus blessée voir mourante… sans parler que vous vous êtes fait enlevé… Cependant que vous restiez seul sous un arbre à côté d'un lac ne vous aidera pas. Vous devriez en parler à quelqu'un… »

\- « Je ne parlerais à personne, parce qu'à tous les coups ça se retrouvera dans la Gazette. Je ne fais plus confiance à personne. Dumbledore aurait dû regarder lui-même le trophée, surtout après que quelqu'un ait mit mon nom dans la coupe. Personne n'a pris ma défense après ça, tout le monde a cru que j'avais triché alors que jamais je n'ai voulu participer à cette mascarade. Alors non, je ne fais plus confiance à personne. Je préfère être comme vous, seul, terré quelque part que j'appellerai chez moi. Ici ça me plait, finalement, je m'y reconnais… Le Dementor ne me dérange même pas. Il est de meilleures compagnies que n'importe qui dans cette école. »

Encore, Snape se retrouva sans savoir quoi répondre. Le gamin était en colère. Le lac était enragé, les branches de l'arbre se balançaient avec violence, comme si un vent d'orage était dans la pièce. L'une d'elles lui gifla la joue et Snape senti une perle de sang couler sur sa joue, mais l'homme s'empressa de l'essuyer. Il se souvenait clairement de la réaction de l'adolescent face au sang quand ils étaient revenus.

\- « Calmez-vous Potter. Ce n'est pas une solution, que de vous terrez ici… »

\- « Dixit l'homme des cachots ? » rigola le fils de James, sans amusement, sans joie, juste avec constatation.

\- « Il est vrai que je ne suis pas homme à pouvoir donner des conseils, mais Potter, ne faites pas les mêmes erreurs que moi… »

\- « Pourtant, vous avez raison de ne vous attachez à personne, parce qu'au final… tout le monde fini par nous brisez le cœur. » soupira le gamin en se levant, s'approchant du lac qui commençait à se calmer.

Durant une seconde, l'enseignant eut peur de devoir empêcher le gamin de tenter de se noyer, mais ledit gamin ne fit que s'asseoir sur le sol de pierre blanche, qui était étrangement confortable.

\- « C'est indéniable. » murmura Snape, pensant à la rousse qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait toujours. « Cependant, vous oubliez le conseil de Dumbledore lors de votre première année. Vous êtes dans les ténèbres, Potter, mais vous oubliez d'allumer la lumière. »

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui, la perplexité se lisait sur ses traits.

\- « Et comment puis-je l'allumer, quand tous ne cessent de l'éteindre ? »

\- « Allumez une bougie et protégez là envers et contre tout, accrochez-vous à elle comme vous vous accrochez à la vie… »

\- « Et si je ne m'accroche pas plus que ça à la vie ? »

Merlin, ce gamin allait le rendre chèvre !

\- « Et comment ça, Potter ? Expliquez-moi comment un gamin pourris, comme vous, pourrait-il avoir envie de mourir ? »

\- « Parce que vous pensez que ma famille m'aime ? Durant onze ans, j'ai dormis dans le placard sous l'escalier. Je n'étais nourrit que le nécessaire pour ne pas crever, parce que les _monstres_ ne le méritent pas. J'étais traité plus bas qu'un elfe de maison, Snape, et je me fous si vous me croyez ou non. Que j'en finisse avec ma vie devrait vous réjouir, l'élève que vous détestez le plus ne sera plus dans vos pattes. »

Snape était, une nouvelle fois, sans voix. Aujourd'hui serait marqué d'une pierre rouge à jamais puisque le gamin semblait décidé à réaliser le miracle de l'empêcher de trouver des répliques. Le gamin n'avait pas hurlé, pleuré, crié, non. Il avait parlé avec une voix posée, calme, sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre sentiment dans la voix. Comme s'il en était dépourvu, vidé. L'enseignant avait de la difficulté à croire le gamin, cependant cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose. Pourquoi il avait l'air si triste à chaque départ, pourquoi il ne faisait plus du tout confiance à Dumbledore.

Ce n'était pas seulement une question de trophée truqué, mais celui-ci avait été la goutte de trop.

D'un côté, ça avait du sens.

De l'autre, Snape se disait que ce gamin en avait trop vécu en peu de temps. L'enseignant voyait une maturité nouvelle chez le gamin qui ne l'était plus. Avait-il seulement eut une enfance ? Severus comprenait qu'il était partit sur des préjugé qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir. Malgré tout, malgré qu'il accorde un semblant de vérité à ces paroles, l'enseignant savait qu'il ne pouvait complètement changer sa vision.

Ce gosse enfreignait les règles et ce mettait dans de ces galères !

\- « Alors le sacrifice de vos parents vous importe peu, Potter ? Vos parents ont perdu la vie pour protéger la vôtre. Si vous ne voulez plus vivre pour vous, vivez au moins en leur mémoire. »

Le sale gosse ne lui répondit pas, ne faisant qu'hocher la tête.

\- « Vous savez professeur, je ne vous déteste plus… Pourtant, vous êtes la première personne à m'écouter sans réellement de jugement… même si vous me détestez. » il eut un rire sans joie. « Mon meilleur ami était jaloux, ma meilleure amie était une emmerdeuse intelligente, mon directeur un fou glucosé qui se foutait de comment j'étais traité chez mes moldus… et vous vous me traiter normalement. Je trouve ça ironique. »

\- « Potter, vous savez que je vais devoir vous sortir d'ici n'est pas ? »

\- « Et je ne vous suivrais pas professeur. Vous savez, je suis seulement humain… parfois, j'aurais aimé un coup de main et non entendre des paroles du genre « ta douleur n'est qu'une illusion » »

\- « Potter, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Ni moi. De toute façon, vous ne voulez pas rater le dernier repas, ni le grand discourt de fin d'année du Directeur ? »

\- « Eh bien oui, je m'en fou… »

Snape soupira lourdement. Oui ce gamin allait le rendre fou.

\- « Potter, de toute façon, si vous ne sortez pas d'ici, le Ministère viendra vous cherchez par la peau des fesses en vous tenant responsable de la mort de monsieur Diggory… »

\- « Je ne l'ai pas tué ! »

Le survivant avait hurlé et Severus se sentit propulser contre le tronc de l'arbre. Son crâne frappa le bois et des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux alors qu'un liquide poisseux coulait sur sa nuque. Génial, le gamin perdait _encore_ le contrôle de sa magie. À quel point Harry était-il instable ?

Severus ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Quelque chose s'était saisit de ses chevilles. Quelque chose de froid, irrévocablement _glacial_. Son regard d'ébène tomba sur le Dementor qui lui enserrait les chevilles, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le non-être partit en direction du labyrinthe en le traînant sur les roches.

La pointe de ces dernières déchirèrent ses robes, lui éraflèrent la peau au sang.

\- « POTTER ! » cria Severus Snape qui en avait perdu sa baguette.

Dans un ultime effort, l'homme parvint à se tourner sur le ventre, uniquement pour voir le gamin le regarder avec colère.

\- « JE NE SORTIRAIS PAS ! »

Et devant les yeux de l'enseignant, le labyrinthe se referma, l'empêchant d'aller rejoindre ce sale gosse. Redevenu seul, perdu, l'enseignant se redressa avant de s'effondrer dans la poussière avec un glapissement de douleur.

Génial ! Cette saloperie lui avait fracturée les deux chevilles et se promenait quelque part dans le labyrinthe sans qu'il ne sache où. Grimaçant, le potioniste parvint à se traîner contre une étagèrent et il s'y appuya après être parvenu à s'asseoir plus ou moins confortablement.

Il était vraiment fichu ! Sans baguette, il allait se faire tuer par le Dementor. Les chevilles dans un sale état, il ne pouvait pas les soigner. Impossible de transplaner, naturellement puisque cela faisait partit des défenses du château ! Une véritable connerie, selon Snape.

Fermant les yeux, l'ancien espion inspira profondément. Bon. Il avait connu pire que des fractures aux deux chevilles, cependant il savait que marcher sur elles les endommageraient et pourrait laisser des séquelles irréversibles. Même avec la magie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ce traîner sur le sol poussiéreux sans savoir par où aller.

Parce que Snape se doutait que même s'il le demandait poliment, Potter l'enverrait promener. Ce gamin était plus buté que son vieux quand il était en colère. Mais une question l'énervait.

Pourquoi le Dementor était-il venu au secourt de Potter ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas volé son âme ?

Depuis quand Potter contrôlait-il les Dementor ?

Expirant avec frustration, l'enseignant ne trouvait pas les réponses. Cet endroit dépassait la logique magique, la créature n'agissait pas normalement et Potter était le seul à avoir un semblant de normalité. Mise à part son instabilité momentanée.

Bon au moins, Dumbledore allait bien se mettre à sa recherche, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser disparu dans son état ? Quoi qu'avec Dumbledore, il ne savait pas quoi penser.

Alors lentement, à son tour, Severus sombra dans le sommeil.

Le froid. Poignant, coulant dans ses os.

Des souvenirs, des cauchemars remontèrent dans son esprit. Les Crucios du Seigneurs des ténèbres, gratuits, sans raisons, les meurtres qu'il avait dû commettre… et puis, le plus affreux. Lorsqu'il avait découvert le corps de Lily. Tout lui revenait. Les cris, les sensations, l'odeur du sang, la douleur, les larmes.

Son souffle se fit douloureux, se coinça dans sa gorge alors que sa poitrine lui faisait mal. S'était tellement douloureux ! Comme si on tentait de sortir quelque chose de son corps, sans qu'il ne puisse luter.

Puis, aussi soudainement que tout avait commencé, cela cessa. Haletant, à moitié conscient, Severus sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui. Sur le bord de ses lèvres, pénétrant sa bouche avant de descendre dans sa gorge et continuer sa course dans son ventre. Puis dans chacun de ses membres endoloris.

Ce fut en cet instant que Snape réalisa qu'il tremblait, violemment, comme après une pluie de Crucios. Quelque chose de doux passa sur sa tempe, se perdit dans ses cheveux alors qu'une chose chaude et duveteuse chatouilla son cou et réchauffa ses mains.

Une présence se fit ressentir, familière et inconnue à la fois. Rassurante, apaisante. Puis elle disparue, comme un fantôme. Severus s'agita, tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières étaient aussi lourde qu'un chaudron de plomb. Un gémissement traversa ses lèvres sous un mouvement un peu plus brusque qui réveilla une douleur dans son dos.

Le potioniste se sentit sombrer de nouveau, mais pas dans le froid.

Ce ne furent que plusieurs heures plus tard que la Terreur des cachots reprit pleinement conscience. Sauf que quelque chose n'allait pas. Non.

Parce qu'il était actuellement dans l'infirmerie de Hogwarts alors que peu de temps auparavant, il était dans la Salle sur Demande complètement folle. Un grognement traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il refermait ses yeux durement, fronçant les sourcils sous l'assaut de la lumière déclinante de l'après-midi.

Du mouvement à sa droite attira son attention. Dumbledore était assis et mangeait les bonbons surprise de machin-crochue. Une grimace lui apprit que son directeur devait être tombé sur une saveur désagréable.

\- « Quelle saveur ? » demanda sarcastiquement le potioniste

\- « Charogne de dragon… » geignit le directeur toujours grimaçant, mais reposant la boîte à moitié pleine. « Mon cher Severus, pouvez-vous m'expliquez pourquoi nous vous avons retrouvé dans un microscopique placard à balais ? »

\- « De quoi vous parlez, Albus ? J'étais dans la Salle sur Demande avec Potter. Ce gamin est complètement instable ! Si vous saviez ce qu'il a fait de la Salle… »

Mais Snape du se taire, pris d'un vertige quand il tenta de se redresser.

\- « Doucement mon ami, restez allongé. Pour votre bien, Severus, ne faites pas d'effort. Vous n'étiez pas en grande forme, on aurait dit que vous aviez fait face à un Dementor ! » rigola le vieux sorcier, qui perdit vite son sourire face à l'air sérieux de son maitre des potions.

\- « Peut-être, Albus, parce que J'AI fait face à un Dementor qui m'a broyé les chevilles et m'a traîné au sol ! » grogna l'ancien espion en fermant les yeux.

\- « Et si vous me racontiez tout depuis le début Severus ? »

Après un profond soupir, Severus entreprit d'expliquer en détail comment il était parvenu à découvrir la cachette du survivant jusqu'au moment où il l'avait trouvé. Naturellement, il occulta certains détails, comme celui où Albus n'avait plus du tout la confiance du Survivant, ainsi que le côté un peu trop dépressif du jeune homme. Ce dernier s'était confié à lui, il ne pouvait le trahir ainsi.

Il parla, naturellement, du non-être, du labyrinthe et du lac. Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, Albus partit, l'air profondément inquiet ou était-ce parce qu'il était frustré ? Severus grogna dans sa barbe inexistante. Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas demandé au directeur pourquoi il lui avait caché la visite du Survivant à St-Mungo…

OoO HP OoO

Harry se sentait mal. Son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens, son cœur se comprimait dans sa poitrine et sa respiration était incontrôlable, douloureuse. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues pales, n'arrivant pas à croire une seule seconde que son enseignant soit mort par sa faute.

Après tout, il avait vu cette saloperie de Dementor l'emmener, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Harry savait, pour l'avoir vu, que ces créatures se nourrissait des bonnes émotions, des bons souvenirs et, surtout, de l'âme de leurs victimes. Et Snape… Snape qui avait été entraîné dans le labyrinthe par ce non-être. L'homme n'avait pas sa baguette, car celle-ci reposait dans ses mains.

Ses larmes tombaient sur le bois de l'objet magique sans qu'il ne cherche à les sécher. Il était un monstre qui n'entraînait que la mort autour de lui, il était la lumière qui attirait la Grande Faucheuse comme si cette dernière était un insecte. Mais pourquoi était-ce toujours lui qui entraînait la mort des autres ?

Un cri de rage traversa ses lèvres, ses yeux se fermant sous celle-ci. Pourquoi n'était-il pas celui qui mourrait ? Il n'avait personne pour le pleurer, juste Sirius. L'animagus le pleurerait, cela était sûr. Ses anciens amis, aussi. Ainsi que la communauté sorcière, mais uniquement à cause du symbole qu'il était. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais demandé.

Parce que personne ne le voyait comme étant juste Harry. Non, les gens le voyaient comme l'Élu, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, chouchouté et adulé par ses moldus. Si seulement ils savaient !

La colère, bouillante et violente, réchauffa son sang et Harry serra fortement les poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Ils étaient tous idiots, aveugles et égoïstes. Ils ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient voir, croyaient ce qui leurs plaisaient. Les sorciers étaient si… manipulables !

Harry se secoua. Non, ils ne l'étaient pas tous. Son professeur de potion en était la preuve, sans doute la seule. Et il l'avait tué.

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, le jeune homme se força à respirer lentement. Sa respiration s'entrecoupait, sifflait sous ses sanglots qui se tarissaient légèrement. L'inquiétude, la peur, le prenaient aussi d'assaut. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup croyaient, il n'était pas un stupide Gryffindor. En effet, parce qu'Harry savait que la guerre approchait et qu'elle serait meurtrière.

Voldemort, ce sale serpent psychopathe et sans cœur qui avait assassiné tant d'innocent, était revenu. Son sang, sa protection, coulait dans ses veines. Le sacrifice de sa mère n'avait plus lieu d'être ! Il était devenu inutile. Et qui disait le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, disait retour de ses partisans. Donc, d'enfants de Deatheaters qui seraient ici, à Hogwarts.

En sachant comment la _chose humanoïde_ l'aimait, Harry n'avait pas de difficulté à croire que ces sales enfants d'assassins obéiraient à leurs parents et lui pourriraient la vie. Voir y attenteraient.

Si seulement ils pouvaient y parvenir !

Harry refusait de participer à une guerre. Il ne voulait pas voir ses connaissances morts sur le sol, voir le sang imbiber la terre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit gorgée de tout son saoul. Et lui ? Il ne voulait pas mourir, paradoxalement. Il ne voulait pas être l'un de ces cadavres que l'on compterait comme un de plus parmi les centaines d'autres sur un champ de bataille sanglant. Il ne voulait pas mourir, tout simplement.

Pourquoi devrait-il, finalement, mourir ? La mort était tentante, douce, plus personne ne le trahirait et il irait rejoindre ses parents. Cependant, s'était trop facile. Lâcher les armes, laisser tomber la vie avant même de l'avoir un tant soit peu connue, vécue pleinement. Il n'avait encore jamais aimé, réellement. Pouvait-on réellement mourir sans savoir ce que cela faisait que d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour, de façon inconditionnelle ?

Harry voulait être égoïste et vivre ainsi. Ne plus rien devoir à personne, ne plus devoir se reposer sur personne. Parce qu'au final, il se ferait toujours trahir. Harry le savait. Comment faire confiance après ce que ses amis –surtout Ron en fait – lui avaient dit ? Et si une guerre venait réellement à éclater, au moins n'aurait-il personne à pleurer.

Sauf Sirius. La seule personne à qui il tiendrait toujours, pour qui il donnerait sa vie. La seule personne qui l'aimait, elle, de façon inconditionnelle. Harry en était sûr ! Un petit pincement au cœur lui fit mal. Severus n'avait-il pas dit que cela faisait 36h qu'il était disparu ? Est-ce que Sirius s'inquiétait ?

Bien sûr ! Comment pouvait-il faire cela à cet homme ? De gros sanglots le secouèrent cependant alors qu'il se roulait de nouveau en boule au sol. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son parrain, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus sortir d'ici.

La Salle sur demande était glaciale, froide comme était en train de le devenir son âme. Son cœur se gelait d'avoir vu la mort de si près, de l'avoir goûté et sentit. Tous ses sens avaient été en contact avec la Grande Faucheuse. Mais était-ce réellement de sa faute ? À Sirius ? Non… mais la peur, la colère l'empêchaient de partir.

Parce qu'ici, il était bien. Malgré le désordre, malgré le froid, il se sentait à sa place. Comme si la Salle va et vient s'était faite à son image, s'était modelée pour qu'il s'y sente bien et ne veuille plus en partir. Cet endroit avait-il une conscience, un cœur ?

Une âme ?

Pourquoi pas. Les baguettes avaient bien leur propre caractère non ? Une volonté même, pour choisir leur sorcier et non l'inverse. S'était d'ailleurs surprenant que certains les fassent faire sur mesure et que la baguette les acceptait, comme ça. Mais Harry n'était pas né dans ce monde, le ressentait tous les jours, tous les ans, car toujours il y avait quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

Qu'est-ce que s'était rageant ! Arrêtant, enfin, ses larmes, le Survivant se redressa. Le sol tangua sous ses jambes et il s'effondra, soulevant de la poussière et s'égratignant la peau au travers ses habits. Il était bon pour un bain, jeter son uniforme et puis faire les boutiques.

Plus lentement, celui-qui-a-survécu se releva, s'appuyant à l'arbre qui lui avait servi de lit quand il tombait endormit. Fermant un instant les yeux, puisqu'il voyait flou à cause de la fatigue, Harry commença à marcher. Tant pis s'il n'y voyait rien. Tant pis s'il tombait dans le micro lac et se noyait.

Il devait bouger.

Kit à rester un habitant de la Salle sur Demande, autant se promener dans son nouveau domaine, non ?

Pourtant Harry aurait mieux fait de rester au sol, parce que de nouveau il s'étala sur les pierres blanches dans une légère grimace, le souffle légèrement coupé. Ce n'était pas sa soirée ! Un grincement attira cependant son attention, le forçant à relever la tête. Harry écouta attentivement les bruits de son environnement. Un son, tel le murmure de deux courants d'air, lui parvenait de loin. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant d'enfin comprendre; deux personnes étaient en train de parler. Mais qui ?

En effet, il n'y avait que Snape qui était parvenu jusqu'à lui, alors comment savoir ? De toute façon, personne d'autre que lui ne devait savoir pour sa présence en ces lieux. Et maintenant, l'enseignant devait avoir depuis longtemps poussé son dernier soupire ou avoir perdu son âme à cause de son Dementor.

Or, à sa surprise, le ton sembla monter entre les voix et la porte se referma violemment. La voix restante pesta, luttant sans doute contre la porte pour l'ouvrir sans y parvenir. Est-ce que le potioniste avait aussi connu un sort aussi tragique ? Parvenant à fuir le dévoreur d'âme, de bons souvenirs, mais se retrouvant prisonnier de la salle sur demande ? Quel coup du sort !

Se redressant tant bien que mal, l'adolescent marcha en titubant. Ses paumes de mains le brûlaient et contre sa peau pâle, Harry sentait le sang perler. Tant pis, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il souffrait ainsi de toute façon, de plus, ce ne serait certainement pas la pire des douleurs qu'il connaîtrait dans l'avenir. Surtout avec le retour de Voldemort.

Prenant sa baguette, à côté de laquelle se trouvait celle de Snape, le héros du monde sorcier – qui était loin d'en avoir l'apparence – lança un Lumos pour mieux se diriger et se guida en suivant les lamentations et insultes du nouveau prisonnier. Ses yeux parvinrent à s'habituer de nouveau et il y revit clair. Peut-être qu'avec de la chance, il trouverait Snape vivant ou au moins son cadavre. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser son enseignant se décomposé ici !

Bien que ce fut des plus prévisible, Harry n'arrêta pas de percuter une armoire ici, de se prendre les pieds dans des objets traînants là, renversant des meubles dans sa chute. Il n'était pas habituer de voir si clairement. En clair, il provoqua un magnifique boucan qui attira le nouveau prisonnier. Celui-ci appelait, demandait qui était-là. Or, Harry n'avait pas le cœur à répondre. Après tout, s'il s'agissait de Malfoy il aurait droit aux insultes et moqueries. Ce qu'il n'était pas en état de subir tout simplement.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque deux bras fermes entourèrent ses épaules, l'empêchant de subir une chute douloureuse dans un tas d'objets indescriptibles. Une odeur d'herbe, de ferme mélangés à une autre indescriptible lui monta au nez. Si familière jusqu'à ce que la voix de Fred Weasley lui parvienne, confirmant ses doutes.

\- « Harry, mais que fais-tu là ? Bon sang, mais dans quel état tu es ! »

Son corps frêle fut serré contre ce torse de batteur avant qu'un bras ne passa sous ses genoux, le soulevant. Faible, n'ayant pas mangé depuis un bon moment, Harry ne put lutter, passant simplement ses bras autour du cou du roux. Harry avait toujours gardé cela secret, mais il savait parfaitement différencier les deux jumeaux pourtant identique.

\- « Fred ? C'est bien toi ? J'y crois pas... comment tu es arrivé ici ?» murmura l'adolescent alors que les larmes perlèrent. « Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, Snape est venu lui aussi et il est mort… Il y a un Dementor ici, Fred. Je crois qu'il a tué Snape. »

\- « Harry, tu débloques ? Snape a été retrouvé, vivant, et dans un placard à balais. Autant que je le sache, ils te cherchent tous encore. Je n'ai pas croisé de ces bouffeurs d'âmes, tu es sûr d'en avoir vu un ? »

Incapable de parler sous le soulagement, l'adolescent hocha la tête. Comment ne pas reconnaître l'une de ces immondices bâtardes ? Le genre de monstre que l'on ne souhaiterait pas voir sous son lit ou dans son placard. Ce n'était pas pour rien que ces choses étaient son épouvantard. Et avec sa nouvelle vision, il y avait des détails qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir.

Bercé par la marche du roux, le jeune Potter commença à sommeiller. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fermé les yeux ? Mais le Weasley ne semblait pas prêt de le laisser s'endormir.

\- « Harry, est-ce que tu sais seulement à quel point tout le monde se fait du soucis ? Surtout nous ? Maman est folle d'inquiétude et papa est parvenu à faire dépêcher des aurores il y a quelques heures, après qu'on est retrouvé Snape dans un placard j'entends. Y'a que Ronald qui fait l'idiot, mais tu le connais. Bon sang, Harry, veux-tu me dire ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ? »

\- « J'avais envie d'être seul c'est tout, Fred. Ronald m'a piqué une crise parce que j'ai tenté de sauvé Snape, tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais l'assassin de Cédric, on le murmure même dans mon dos. Je voulais juste disparaître ! »

Les larmes continuèrent de couler. Soulagement, désespoir, haine, colère, tristesse, joie et sécurité. Tout se mélangeait dans tête, dans son cœur. Soulagement que son enseignant ne soit pas mort, désespoir parce qu'il ne causait que du mal, haine envers tous ces égoïstes qui ne pensaient qu'à eux, colère d'être incompris même par ses amis, tristesse de se retrouver encore seule au monde, joie qu'au moins Fred et les parents Weasley s'inquiètent pour lui et sécurité, parce que rien au monde ne semblait plus l'être que les bras du batteur dans lesquels il était.

Les jumeaux, autant qu'il s'en souvenait, avaient toujours été un symbole de sécurité pour lui. Leur venu lors de sa seconde année, le libérant de ses barreaux. En troisième quand ils lui avaient offert la carte du maraudeur, bien que cette année cela avait été ambiguë.

Le nez niché dans le cou de son aîné, le jeune Potter ne put cacher ses larmes au jeune roux. Le rouquin la serra un peu plus fortement contre lui et Harry entendit un soupir traverser ses lèvres.

\- « Harry, ceux qui disent que tu as tué Cédric ne te connaissent pas comme nous. Je sais que tu en serais incapable. Quant à Ron, c'est un idiot impulsif et jaloux. Snape a une dette de vie envers toi, ça le rend jaloux c'est tout. En tout cas, tu as été un véritable imbécile. Tu crois que j'avais envie que tu disparaisses, moi ? »

La dernière phrase laissa Harry en pleine interrogation. Décollant son visage du cou de l'adolescent qui le portait, le survivant regarda sle jumeau Weasley qui le portait. Celui-ci dû se rendre compte de la perplexité de l'adolescent, car il se racla la gorge.

\- « Tu es mon ami Harry, je refuse que tu disparaisses. Tu es comme un petit frère, je ne voudrais pas te perdre tu sais ? »

Le nommé ne put retenir un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Soulagement qu'il ressentait que, finalement, il ne fut plus si seul. Au moins savait-il qu'il pouvait compter sur l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

\- « Avec qui te disputais-tu ? »

\- « Avec George. C'est rare, mais il nous arrive d'être en désaccord. Cette fois s'était à propos de Percy. George voudrait tester sur lui notre dernière invention, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je trouve que ça serait trop cruel et surtout, Percy n'a rien fait cette fois. Il a beau être coincé, il reste notre frère. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne pense pas comme nous que nous devons nous acharner sur lui. »

Harry fut surprit. Autant qu'il connaissait Fred, il savait qu'aucun des jumeaux n'hésitaient à faire de blagues – même de très mauvais goûts – à leur aîné. Voir Fred Weasley aussi mature était étrange. Mais après tout, ils ne se fréquentaient pas tant que cela à l'école. Lui traînait plus avec Ronald qui était d'une maturité des plus douteuses, alors peut-être n'y avait-il en réalité aucune surprise à avoir ? L'adolescent oubliait souvent que Fred avait deux ans de plus que lui. Ce qui signifiait que le jeune homme avait 16 ans maintenant. Ou dix-sept ?

L'esprit embrumé de l'adolescent ne l'aidait pas à réellement réfléchir. La fatigue pesait lourd avec la faim à cette absence de réflexion. Il entendit Fred lui parler, mais tel un enfant dans les bras réconfortant de son père, l'adolescent s'endormit paisiblement.

OoO S.S OoO

Severus Snape n'était pas le genre d'homme que l'on laissait sans voix. Seul Potter y parvenait. Il n'était plus non plus un jeune homme que l'on pouvait facilement impressionner. Il en avait vu et revu au court des années, paraissant plus vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement. Pour être franc, plus rien ni personne ne l'impressionnait.

Encore une fois, exception faite de Potter fils.

Le gamin était allongé sur un lit au fond de l'infirmerie, à l'abri des visites surprises d'élèves trop curieux ou d'autres personnes indésirables. Notamment de journalistes. Il n'y avait que les enseignants et l'infirmière qui pouvaient venir le voir, si l'on omettait Fred Weasley qui se trouvait aux côtés du survivant depuis qu'il l'avait emmené.

Le jeune griffon ne lui lâchait plus la main, comme s'il était devenu sa bouée de sauvetage, la seule personne qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans les ténèbres qui emplissait désormais son esprit fragilisé. Le rouquin dormait, la tête posé sur le matelas dans une position des plus inconfortable, refusant de quitté le jeune Potter. Avait-il comprit, contrairement à beaucoup, qu'Harry avait besoin plus que tout autre chose de soutient ? Le gamin lui avait assuré qu'il ne parlerait à personne de ses problèmes, car il ne faisait plus confiance au moindre être vivant du château.

Peut-être avait-il exagéré ? Dans le meilleur des cas, Weasley serait cette oreille qui entendrait ce qu'aucune autre ne pourrait jamais le faire. Au-delà de l'immaturité des jumeaux, il devait avouer qu'ils étaient courageux et loyaux, intelligents. Ils voyaient, devinaient des choses que la plupart des gens n'auraient jamais liées entre eux. Cela ne l'étonnerait donc pas que le jeune Weasley ait comprit l'importance qu'il commençait déjà à revêtir pour Potter.

Son regard d'onyx se posa cependant sur le corps du plus jeune. Maigre, il ne valait pas mieux que lui physiquement. Le bras pansé, les mains soignées, ses habits étaient cependant sales et couverts de poussières. Ils auraient au moins pu le changer, se dit-il en grimaçant, ses chevilles commençant à lui être douloureuses.

Se détournant de la scène et quittant l'arrière de l'infirmerie, le potioniste en sortie pour regagner ses cachots. S'était son chez lui, sa vraie demeure. Poudlard était sa maison, ses cachots l'endroit où il se sentait bien. Est-ce qu'il se terrait comme l'avait-dit Potter ? Peut-être. Fuir les autres, garder ses distances tout simplement tout en sachant que s'il s'attachait à quelqu'un, cette personne lui briserait le cœur un jour. On finissait toujours par le trahir de toute façon. Il n'était bon qu'à ça, être utilisé.

Pénétrant dans ses appartements, Severus Snape regarda le feu dans l'âtre qui brûlait, répandant une douce odeur qu'il aimait tant. Il fut tenté par la bouteille de Whisky pur-feu derrière la porte d'une armoire contenant d'autres alcool qui, eux, servaient plutôt à nettoyer ses blessures. Poussiéreuses, il allait pourtant bientôt en avoir de besoin et plutôt qu'il ne le croyait.

Pourtant, il secoua la tête. Le moment ne se trouvait pas à être pour la boisson, au contraire. Celui que l'on appelait le graisseux préféra se diriger vers la douche, laissant le jet brûlant rougir sa peau et imbiber ses cheveux. Assit sur un tabouret qu'il avait emporté, il massait discrètement ses chevilles. Retraçant les traces de doigts que le Dementor avait laissés dans sa chair, il ne put que frissonner. Il était passé à cela près de devenir une coquille vide.

Un hurlement quitta ses lèvres, cependant, lorsque la _marque_ commença à le chauffer. Quelque chose se passait, cela il en était sûr. La dernière fois que la marque lui avait fait tant de mal, s'était le jour où Voldemort avait disparue. Non, s'était un euphémisme, la douleur avait été plus grande. Or, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose; le Lord était en colère. Dans une telle colère qu'il appelait à lui sans doute tous ses partisans. Qu'importe l'heure, ce qu'ils faisaient, même s'ils étaient en situation intime, il fallait qu'ils se présentent.

Combattant la douleur qui refusait de partir, empirant au contraire, l'enseignant revêtit rapidement des habits. Soigné comme il le pouvait avec ses vieilles robes, se séchant pour ne pas montrer ce qu'il faisait avant l'appel, Snape se lança à lui-même un regard d'encouragement dans le miroir. Il était temps de faire le grand saut. L'heure était finalement venue.

OoO L.V OoO

Son corps, loin d'être semblable à ce qu'il fut autrefois, était aussi froid que la mort. D'un ongle sale et pointu, ressemblant plus à une griffe, Voldemort retraçait les veines de l'un de ses poignet sans pour autant quitter des yeux la marmite devant lui. Son regard carmin fixait le liquide argenté qui tournait comme un maelstrom dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

Tout avait bien commencé, son retour avait été prometteur. Un élève de Hogwarts mort, Potter à sa merci… sauf que le petit rat lui avait échappé ! S'était sans parler de Snape qui ne répondait à aucun de ses appels. Ce fut par Lucius qu'il apprit l'attaque qu'avait subie l'école après le retour du grand Survivant.

D'abord surprit, Voldemort n'en était pas revenu. Autant du nombre de victimes que de savoir que le responsable n'avait rien revendiqué. Tous avaient été blessés et Snape – sans parler de son Némésis – avait été porté disparu. Le Lord avait exigé qu'on lui dise qui avait fait cela.

Le doute l'avait pris. Était-ce Barty Crouch Jr qui lui faisait cette offrande ? Non, il avait été retrouvé mort dans les habits de Mad eye qui lui-même avait été retrouvé dans un coffre, à moitié mort.

Merci Lucius pour donner les infos qui aurait dû être transmises par Severus.

La colère qu'il avait ressentie avait été folle et sourde, se transmettant par la marque à tous ses fidèles, même ceux qui n'étaient pas présents. La seule piste que possédait le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait à être l'origine de l'attaque; un nuage qui aurait enveloppé les témoins de la dernière épreuve. Hors, il n'avait pu obtenir sa couleur exacte.

Bien que se fut mieux que rien, le Lord se souvenait des heures passées dans la bibliothèque inutile de Lucius, des livres qui ne valaient pas mieux de Bella jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe par hasard sur un rare volume traînant dans sa propre chambre. Comme si quelqu'un l'y avait laissé en sachant qu'il y trouverait des réponses. Sauf que du livre il n'y avait qu'une page avec des inscriptions anciennes qu'il avait mis encore plus d'heures à retranscrire.

Assez pour qu'au milieu de sa traduction, Lucius vienne à l'interrompre pour lui apprendre que Severus et Harry avaient refait leur apparition au milieu de la grande salle. Or, Severus ne pouvait se présenter à lui puisqu'il était dans un état inquiétant. D'après les infos que Malfoy senior lui transmit, le potioniste ne serait en état que d'ici trois jours.

Ajoutant une pincée de poudre d'os de dragon – race Magyar à pointe femelle d'au moins quarante printemps et en gestation – le Lord se dit que les trois jours seraient inutiles à attendre. Plus de trente-six heures s'étaient écoulées et sa patiences avaient des limites. Dès qu'il aurait fini avec cette potion, il l'appellerait et si par malheur son espion était dans un état trop pitoyable il l'exécuterait tout simplement.

Voldemort n'avait pas besoin d'un chien agonisant dans son armée en pleine renaissance. Des faibles, il n'en voulait pas. Sans parler que Severus était le seul sang-mêlé après lui, bien que tous l'ignorait. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de le garder à ses côtés, sauf pour son utilité qui commençait à le faire douter.

Parce qu'il n'était pas un idiot. Lord Voldemort s'était renseigné sur les agissements de ses très chers partisans après sa chute, sur les excuses et les procès. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise à propos du procès de Severus Snape ? Défendu par son ennemi, Albus Dumbledore, son espion s'était fait passé pour celui du directeur. Oh, de cela le Maître des potions aurait à y répondre.

Regardant la potion prendre une couleur sang, celui qui détestait son prénom trop Moldu sourit tel un prédateur. Le petit idiot qui avait osé commettre cette attaque verrait bientôt son identité révélée et il irait personnellement lui apprendre sa place.

Était-il naïf de croire que seul l'un des siens pouvait commettre un acte d'une telle magie noire ? D'une certaine façon oui. Voldemort savait qu'il était obsédé par le pouvoir, il savait qu'il était le mage noir le plus puissant du siècle, surclassant l'amant de son ennemi et ancien professeur. Oh oui, il était plus puissant que cet idiot de blond qui avait eu la faiblesse d'aimer ! Chose que lui était incapable d'éprouver.

Laissant sa main se tenir au-dessus du liquide écarlate, l'homme à l'apparence de serpent n'hésita pas une seule seconde à planter la dague dont il venait de se saisir dans sa main. Transperçant le membre de part en part, une seule grimace et la crispation de sa mâchoire laissèrent deviner sa douleur. Chauffée à blanc, la lame émis un son crépitant, brûlant sa chair.

Il fallut à l'être au physique inhumain de longues minutes avant d'être capable d'ouvrir la bouche sans hurler. Pendant ce temps, son sang avait fait teindre de noir sa potion. Une odeur perfide s'en dégageait. Douceâtre comme celle d'un cadavre en décomposition, du sang ayant sécher sur le sable du désert. S'était la fragrance de la Mort, promesse de souffrance. Il y avait même celle du souffre, comme si un volcan se trouvait à proximité.

Retirant la lame de sa main, sifflant légèrement, Voldemort ne prêta pas plus attention à son membre blessé. Cette potion il l'avait tiré du livre de sa chambre, la seule chose présente dans celui-ci. Bien que difficile, mais rapide, il fallait être extrêmement précis. Son sang allait être grandement demandé, s'était la seule chose qu'il savait pour sûr, d'où le fait qu'il ne refermait pas sa main douloureuse.

Son regard de sang se posa sur le bout de tissus blanc. Seul artefact provenant du traître, du crétin qui avait agis sans ses ordres. _Blanc_. Mais quel idiot se revêtait de cet habit ? Le noir était l'absence de couloir. Distingué, se mariant à tout, il avait l'avantage de mettre en avant ce qu'ils étaient; des partisans des ténèbres et de la magie noire. Revêtir du blanc et se faire passer pour les gentils partisans de la lumière ? Quel illuminé avait agi dans son dos ?

Après le treizième tour complet dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, Voldemort ajouta enfin le morceau de tissu blanc. Celui-ci se désagrégea comme s'il avait été plongé dans l'acide et la cuillère dont il se servait pour brasser la potion s'enflamma. Manquant de se brûler gravement, le seigneur des ténèbres préféra prendre ses distances avec le chaudron de métal.

Des volutes de fumée noire s'élevèrent, serpentant dans les airs comme une centaine de petits serpents. Lentement, ils s'entremêlèrent, jusqu'à ne former qu'une seule volute noire. Cette dernière ondula jusqu'à lui. De ses yeux carmin le Lord ne la quitta pas des yeux. Baguette en main, il était prêt à tout faire pour se défendre contre la fumée noire. Cependant, il se produisit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Un sortilège le frappa dans le dos et lentement, il sentit ses muscles se redirent, devenir immobiles. Il était devenu incapable de les bouger. Seuls ses yeux le pouvaient encore et malgré tout, il gardait le sens du toucher. Une main froide et masculine se posa sur son front. Le pouce caressa ce qui aurait dû être la courbe de son nez pendant qu'une seconde main ne caresse la sienne qui tenait sa baguette.

Cette personne semblait sortir de nulle part, son corps proche du sien semblait être une source de terreur. Il se dégageait de lui une telle aura meurtrière qu'un frisson glacial lui parcouru l'échine. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il était impossible qu'une personne ait pu pénétrer ici, il avait mis des protections pour s'en assurer ! Des sortilèges que lui seul connaissait pour en être le créateur.

Un rire moqueur lui parvenait alors qu'une langue humide glissa sur sa gorge. Un craquement sinistre lui fit craindre le pire. Est-ce que son agresseur venait de briser sa baguette ? La question resterait sans réponse, incapable était-il de se sortir du sortilège qu'on lui avait lancé.

Pendant ce temps, l'inconnu le sentait. Le bout de son nez froid caressait sa peau encore plus froide alors que la volute de fumée se rapprochait encore et encore, menaçante. Une main ferme s'empara douloureusement de sa mâchoire, la forçant à s'ouvrir alors que les ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau jusqu'à lui faire mal. Les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent lorsque la fumée pénétra sa bouche, glissant dans sa gorge, brûlant sa trachée.

Une main entreprenante s'était posée sur sa cuisse, remontant lentement sa robe jusqu'à dévoiler sa peau. Les doigts la caressèrent discrètement, retraçant les muscles comme lui avait auparavant retracé ses veines. Puis un doigt, un seul, glissa sur sa hanche, retenant à lui seul le tissu de la robe et s'amusant à lui faire croire qu'il passerait les barrières de son sous-vêtement.

Une envie de vomir le prenait, mais plus que tout et pour la première fois, il avait peur. Qu'est-ce que son agresseur avait en tête ?

Deux larmes glissèrent contre son consentement sur ses joues sous la douleur que la fumée provoquait en pénétrant son système respiratoire. Tout son corps était en feu et il ne devait l'absence de cri qu'au fait que l'inquisitrice était justement dans sa gorge.

Et puis son corps percuta le sol durement. Un craquement et un élan de douleur dans sa cheville droite lui promirent de mauvaises surprises. Haletant, le seigneur des ténèbres chercha sa baguette. Comment en était-il arrivé à cette position de faiblesse ?

Un glapissement de douleur traversa pourtant ses lèvres lorsqu'une semelle de botte se posa sur son membre blessé, appuyant sur celui-ci sans pitié. Pourtant, Voldemort se retint de montrer sa douleur plus que ce son avait osé le trahir. Un rire lui parvint et, relevant enfin le visage, un frisson le parcouru. Un masque blanc, sans expression, le fixait. Deux yeux argent tirant sur le carmin plongèrent dans les siens avant de glisser vers sa main saignante avec appétit.

 _Un vampire_.

Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas entendu. La sangsue bipède qui lui écrasait la cheville ne devait pas être centenaire, dépassant largement le premier siècle pour sûr, parce qu'il savait cacher autant son aura naturelle que son aura magique. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un vampire moldu ? Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas puisqu'il jouait habillement avec sa baguette.

Une quinte de toux secoua Voldemort. Sa gorge était douloureuses et quelques points blancs dansèrent devant ses yeux sous l'amusement de l'être vampirique qui semblait s'en délecté comme lui lorsqu'il voyait un ennemi souffrir.

\- « Votre mère ne vous a-t-elle donc jamais apprit à ne pas suivre une recette trouvée par hasard ? Ooooooooooh, j'oubliais, vous n'êtes qu'un bâtard d'orphelin, Tom… Votre mère vous aimait si peu qu'elle a préférée crever plutôt que de vous élever.»

Une vague de rage monta en lui. Comment ce buveur de sang pouvait-il en savoir tant ? De quel droit osait-il le traiter lui, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, de bâtard ? Il était le descendant direct de Salazar Slytherin ! Il était d'ascendance sang-pur par sa mère. La seule tâche dans ses géniteurs était son foutu père qui était mort. Non, il n'était pas un bâtard. Il refusait que ces mots lui soit dit.

La douleur remonta dans sa jambe cependant quand l'inconnu l'écrasa de tout son poids, la faisant encore plus craquer. Le souffle court, la vision du mage noir s'assombrit au point où il ne distinguait plus rien hormis le rire froid de son agresseur.

\- « Oh, Tommy, Tommy. Mon petit Tommy, nous allons tellement nous amuser ! »

Voldemort hurla quand son agresseur brisa pour de bon sa cheville avant de s'évanouir.

Reprenant ses esprits, la première chose que remarqua Voldemort fut qu'il était allongé sur un sol froid et poisseux. Son corps entier était douloureux, légèrement tremblant comme s'il se remettait d'une séance de Crucio. Ce qui n'avait aucune logique, qui pouvait lui en lancer ?

La seconde chose fut sa nudité complète. En effet, l'absence de ses vêtements ne faisait aucun doute. Cette constatation lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Ses iris furent agressés par la lueur vive des dizaines de chandelles. Le souffle court, le Lord tenta se redresser mais ses mains glissèrent sur quelque chose de poisseux, provocant sa rechute. Une douleur lancinante se réveilla dans sa main qu'il avait percée d'une lame, mais aussi dans sa cheville droite. Or, le Lord ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Son cœur, pauvre organe qui même pas âgé d'une semaine se voyait demander de grands efforts, battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. La chose poisseuse sur laquelle ses mains avaient glissées était du sang. Le carmin foncé du liquide vital commençait déjà à bien coaguler, signe qu'il avait été répandu depuis un moment. Or, une telle quantité signifiait la mort. Il y avait plus de quatre litres sous son corps nu qui lui-même en était partiellement couvert.

Parvenant difficilement à se relever, Voldemort chercha ses habits autour de lui. C'est en les cherchant que le Seigneur des ténèbres réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans une salle de bain. Plus précisément, la sienne. Un coup d'œil dans son miroir et il serra les mâchoires. Il n'était pas heureux de son physique horrible et lui faire face nu était pire. Or, il était couvert de bleus comme si on l'avait tabassé, tel un enfant moldu par un parent ne connaissant pas son rôle.

Sa baguette reposait sur l'évier, passant au-travers un petit tube de métal dans un signe des plus subjectifs, lui rappelant au passage les mains de son agresseur sur son corps. L'envie de vomir le prit et Tom Riddle détourna les yeux de sa baguette magique après l'avoir retirer de cet idiot de bout de métal inutile. D'un mouvement de main, il se fit couler un bain chaud.

Clopinant jusqu'à celui-ci, Celui-dont-il-ne-fallait-pas-dire-le-nom y prit place. Sa cheville et sa main lui faisait mal et bien qu'il aurait préféré l'ignorer, il décida de les soigner maintenant. Attirant sa baguette à lui par magie, il soigna facilement sa main, mais s'attarda sur sa cheville plus que cassée. Une grimace déforma son visage serpentin quand il répara les os, les sentant se ressouder et reprendre leur place.

Ses soins finis, il posa sa baguette non loin de lui avant de fermer les yeux, profitant de la sensation de l'eau chaude remplissant lentement le bain, chassant le sang de son corps. Un frisson de dégoût le parcouru. Il se sentait sale, horriblement sale, comme s'il avait été violé. Mais, ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne portait pas la moindre trace de violence sexuelle, n'en ressentait aucune. Pourtant, Voldemort ne pouvait se départir de cette sensation, se rappelant parfaitement la main froide sur sa cuisse, l'autre sur son visage. La langue humide et ce nez qui osait le renifler comme s'il était une proie apeurée.

Sous sa colère, le miroir vola en éclat dans un bruit caractéristique alors que les flammes des bougies s'intensifiaient. Même le débit d'eau augmenta, le liquide autrefois transparent se réchauffa drastiquement au point d'en être fumant. Il se dégageait de ces effluves une odeur répugnante de sang. D'un sang qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Sortant précipitamment du bain, le mage noir fit disparaître l'eau, le sang au sol aussi et puis sur lui. Il n'eut que le temps de s'agenouiller devant les toilettes avant de rendre ce que contenait son estomac. Tremblant, il se tourna vers la baignoire qu'il remplit d'eau chaude. Or, cette fois il n'y pénétra que lorsque le bain fut si plein que l'eau déborda malgré son poids plume.

Il fit apparaître une éponge, commençant à se laver. Pourtant, il dû se rendre à l'évidence; même s'il se frottait au point de se faire saigner, cette sensation restait là, toujours.

Un inconnu l'avait mis facilement en position de faiblesse, l'avait soumis, forcé à avaler quelque chose. Pire que tout, il l'avait _touché_ et _déshabillé_. Il s'était retrouvé dans son plus simple appareil face à un vampire dont les intentions étaient sans louanges. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête; qui, comment, pourquoi, quoi ? Autant envers l'inconnu et le traitement qu'il avait subi que la mise en scène de sa salle de bain.

Vaseux, toujours le cœur au bord des lèvres, Voldemort posa lamentablement sa tête sur le bord du bain et ferma les yeux. Il ne connaissait pas l'impudent vampire, ne reconnaissait pas sa signature magique. Mais trait caractéristique, il avait des yeux gris comme les Malfoy. Était-ce un cousin éloigné ? Un ancêtre transformé ? Il devrait faire des recherches dans la branche familiale de son lieutenant et si cela était le cas, ce serait Lucius qui paierait ce qu'on lui avait fait.

Autre chose qui le taraudait. Comment est-ce qu'une telle immondice avait-elle put en savoir tant sur lui ? Ces informations, il les avait si bien cachés ! Seul Dumbledore les connaissait, il en était sûr. Le vieux directeur était même trop droit pour les dires à qui voulaient l'entendre, son histoire et ses origines. Alors comment avait-il pu savoir ?

La créature semblait le connaître, mais cela ne se trouvait pas à être réciproque. Le Lord en était convaincu. Il y avait eu tant de haine dans ce regard vampirique, une telle envie de le faire souffrir, mais pourquoi ?

Rouvrant les yeux, le cœur du plus grand mage noir de Grande-Bretagne manqua un battement. Au plafond, et répété des centaines de fois, des mots et des phrases avaient été écrites avec du sang.

 _Bâtard_ , _être répugnant_ , _faible_ , _ridicule_ , _souillé_ , _personne ne t'aime_ , _tu es méprisable_ , _orphelin_. _Tu t'agenouilleras devant ton véritable maître, en bonne chienne_.

Et j'en passe. Bien que basse, ces insultes touchaient à tous les coups là où ça faisait mal; l'orgueil. De rage, et avec un rugissement, le Lord tendit la main vers le plafond. L'eau quitta le bain et percuta le plafond, chassant les inscriptions qui partir, effacé par le liquide qui retomba au sol lourdement et un peu sur le sorcier. Tremblant de rage, le Lord quitta le bain et, d'un mouvement de baguette, fit disparaître l'eau.

Séché et habillé, il quitta sa salle de bain avant d'appeler Lucius. Résidant maintenant dans son manoir, il était le Deatheater le plus proche. Il ne laissa pas le temps au blond platine de parler qu'il s'empara de son bras marqué, posant le bout de sa baguette sur la chaire qui à jamais portait sa marque et appela Severus.

Lucius Malfoy hurla de douleur, quelque part d'autre dans le manoir le Lord entendit Malfoy épouse hurler aussi. Sa rage et sa colère étaient telles que tous ses partisans, qu'importe où ils étaient, souffrir comme jamais de cet appel pourtant dirigé vers un seul d'entre eux.

Laissant choir au sol un Lucius Malfoy tremblant de douleur, Voldemort lui passa par-dessus sans aucune pitié. Il avait de la chance qu'il ne lui lance pas un avada pour son stupide cri qui lui avait brisé les tympans. Toujours en colère, le Lord descendit l'escalier et se rendit à la salle à manger où les elfes de maison mirent sur la table des plats appétissants qui ne lui apportèrent que de la nausée. Leur odeur lui rappelait ce que son visiteur lui avait fait, la viande à nue comment il s'était réveillé.

Or, son estomac vide ne demandait que cela, manger. Se saisissant d'une pomme, le Lord n'en mangea que quelques bouchées. Ces dernières lui tombèrent sur le cœur, façon de parler. Rejetant le pauvre fruit sur la table, Voldemort quitta la table pour aller à la salle qui servait pour les réunions. Severus avait intérêt d'être présent, le Lord ne se sentant pas d'humeur d'attendre après un potentiel traitre.

Et s'était le cas. Agenouillé, attendant sa venue, Severus Snape n'avait pas tardé à se présenter à lui. Lucius avait dû lui ouvrir les protections de son manoir depuis longtemps. S'il se souvenait bien, Snape était le parrain de Draco, un élément des plus intéressants. Un regard méprisant sur l'espion, qui sans le savoir était du même rang sanguin que lui, le Lord prit place dans son fauteuil. Mais avant que le potioniste ne pus dire quoi que ce soit, une pluie de Crucios tomba sur lui.

Voldemort avait besoin de se défouler, de sentir qu'il était en position de force. Les cris du sang-mêlé lui firent un bien fou, bien qu'ils ne dissipent pas son mal être. Ça, seul le temps le pourrait.

\- « Alors Severus, tu ne sembles pas si mal en point. Tu devrais donc être capable de m'expliquer quelques points, n'est-ce pas ? Comme, je ne sais pas, le fait que Dumbledore en vienne à te faire passer pour son propre espion ? Ce vieux citronné n'aurait jamais défendu un innocent. Il croit peut-être en la seconde chance en tous, mais il n'est pas bête au point de risquer de perdre la face en défendant quelqu'un de coupable… »

À chacun de ses mots, le Lord avait la joie de voir son espion perdre des couleurs pour être aussi blanc que lui, ou presque. Naturellement, l'être au nom maudit mentait. Il avait bien vu l'état pitoyable de l'espion et professeur de potion. Le pauvre homme était tremblant, en sueur et sa robe noire se faisait plus sombre à certains endroits. Des blessures qui se rouvraient ? Tant mieux. Qu'il souffre autant que lui-même plutôt.

\- « Je voudrai aussi que tu me racontes ton kidnapping. Comment un sorcier comme toi a-t-il pu se laisser enlever d'une façon aussi pitoyable ? »

Il se fichait d'être cruel, de faire comme si lui-même aurait été plus fort dans la situation de Severus. Ce qui n'aurait sans doute pas été le cas. Personne, d'après ce qu'il avait appris, n'avait échappé à une blessure. Sans doute que l'attaque avait été subite, rapide, impossible à éviter. Surtout lorsque l'on savait que dans l'enceinte de l'école il était impossible de transplaner et donc de fuir le danger rapidement.

\- « Alors Severus ? J'attends et je ne suis pas d'humeur patiente ce soir… »

L'espion se remit à genoux devant lui, haletant, mais prit quand même la parole d'une voix brisée.

\- « Dumbledore à eut confiance à moi… parce que j'ai basé mon repentie sur la mort de Lily et que j'ai promis de protéger le garçon qu'elle avait eu avec ce traître à son sang. Il m'a cru sur ces faits, mais a demandé en retour que j'enseigne les potions et uniquement celles-ci en retour. »

Au vu des capacités de son espion en la matière, Voldemort n'en était pas surprit. L'explication tenait la route. Dumbledore était un vieux citronné qui n'avait foi qu'en la seconde chance, en la bonté en tous. Aveugle, croyant la plupart des gens. Or, s'était un homme dangereusement intelligent. Si Severus disait vrai – ce dont il doutait fortement – Voldemort se disait que son ancien professeur devait cacher des choses.

\- « Quant à mon enlèvement avec Potter, il s'agissait d'un nouveau mage noir mon seigneur. Un imposteur qui désir ravir votre place et vous faire tomber. Potter a reconnu un vampire comme étant le bras droit de ce… »

Mais l'espion n'acheva jamais sa phrase qu'en un hurlement. La rage remplit le cœur de Voldemort. Un autre mage noir désirant sa tête ? La vision du vampire l'ayant à sa merci, ce qu'il lui avait fait, comment il s'était éveillé. Cela expliquait tout d'une certaine façon.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres leva finalement son Crucio lorsque l'espion perdit connaissance. Bon, maintenant il ne pouvait plus poser de question à Severus et devait attendre que cet imbécile se réveil. Il était vrai qu'il avait _un peu_ abusé de sa puissance.

Il lui fallut attendre de longues minutes durant lesquels il n'entendit que la respiration sifflante de Severus Snape, inconscient à ses pieds. Il aurait été si facile de le détruire, de le mettre à nu comme on l'avait fait avec lui. Humiliation suprême que d'offrir son corps dans son état le plus naturel aux yeux d'un inconnu. Un frisson de dégoût traversa l'échine de Voldemort alors qu'il se demandait ce que ce monstre avait fait durant son inconscience à lui et avec son corps. Des photos pour l'humilier ?Cela serait pire que tout.

Lorsque Severus reprit conscience, Voldemort était pensif. Ce nouvel ennemi avait-il envoyé ce vampire ? Si oui, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir enlevé, tué ? Peut-être que son nouvel adversaire voulait le briser psychologiquement comme lui l'avait tant fait auparavant. Se retrouver du côté de la victime n'était pas plaisant, maintenant il savait ce que cela faisait. Or, cela ne le changerait pas, ne faisant que lui donner encore plus de colère.

\- « Bien, maintenant que tu as cessé de dormir Severus, continu tes explications sur ce nouveau Lord Noir. Dis-moi tout sur lui ! Si tu omets une seule chose, tu le paieras chèrement... » menaça-t-il, faisant frissonner son espion.

\- « Maître, je n'ai que peu d'information. Il n'a pas révéler son nom, ni comment on l'appelait. Il portait un masque blanc comme ses habits. Je peux seulement vous dire qu'il s'agit d'un homme aux yeux verts émeraudes. Il nous connaissait, Harry et moi, parfaitement. Il nous a soigné et renvoyé à Hogwarts grâce à une boule de fumée. C'est tout ce que je sais, maître. »

Dire que Voldemort était satisfait serait mentir. Ce crétin avait été en première place pour avoir des infos et RIEN ! Il ne ramenait RIEN! Un sort de découpe sortit de sa baguette, frappant de plein fouet le pauvre enseignant.

\- « Hors de ma vue Severus avant que je ne te tue ou ne fasse pire ! »

Aussi vite que l'ordre avait été donné, aussi vite fut-il exécuté. Resté seul, le Lord frissonna de rage. Qu'importe que Severus eut été incapable sur ce coup-ci de lui fournir ce qu'il voulait, qu'importe qu'il ne lui ait pas fourni l'identité de son ennemi, LUI il la trouverait et ça serait un bain de sang.

OoOoOoO

Le ciel d'encre s'étendait par-delà l'horizon. Les étoiles et la lune illuminaient la forêt s'étendant sous leurs yeux. Silencieusement, le vampire restait derrière son maître, sa divinité. S'il l'avait put, si cela lui aurait été permit, il se serait agenouillé pour lui embrasser les pieds, aurait osé poser sa tête sur l'une de ses jambes pour le supplier de lui accorder de l'attention. Or, l'homme à l'aura meurtrière était contre. Jamais il ne s'était imposer à eux comme un maître, comme un dieu. Plutôt comme un leader, un guide et seulement cela. Il était leur égale.

Oui, son maître, le meilleur des hommes, devait être le seul et unique Mage Noir sur le sol anglais. Lui ne se prenait pas pour ce qu'il ne se trouvait pas à être.

\- « Mon cher ami, je suis ravi de ta présence en cette magnifique nuit. Mars brille, presque autant que l'étoile du nord. Le Dieu de la guerre semble être prêt à se battre, soyons le nous aussi. »

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de l'être à la voix doucereuse de son maître. Il tomba à genoux, collant son front au sol lorsque l'homme tout de blanc vêtu se retourna vers lui. La lumière de la lune se reflétait sur son masque et semblait faire briller ses yeux de pierre précieuse.

\- « Je sais ce que tu as sous ta cape, mon ami. »

Le vampire se redressa, gardant la tête basse. Les larmes au bord des yeux pour ces paroles qui n'avaient pourtant pas été froides ou mauvaises. Il sortit cependant de sous sa cape une robe noire soigneusement pliée. L'homme aux yeux d'émeraude la pris, caressant le tissu d'une main douce sous le regard heureux du vampire.

* * *

Et voilà o/ En espérant que ça vous aura plus 8D


	3. Hell Fire

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin le chapitre deux, fini et corrigé.**

 **J'ai enfin trouvé un appartement, ce qui me laisse plus de temps pour écrire o/.**

Guest; Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

* * *

Le ciel bleu sans nuage laissait la lumière du soleil baigner les pierres du château de Hogwarts. Assit sur le bord de la tour d'astronomie, Harry Potter regardait la mêlée d'étudiants et d'étudiantes qui se grouillaient en contre bas. Personne ne levait les yeux, ignorant sa présence. Quelle bande d'égoïstes. N'importe qui aurait pu sauter, qu'il aurait été trop tard pour l'empêcher de s'écraser.

Ses yeux d'émeraude suivirent une tête blonde platine. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr Malfoy ! Sa haine envers l'héritier au sang-pur avait beau s'être un peu apaisée, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il éprouvait envers lui de la jalousie. Draco avait ses deux parents, des amis, de la fortune. Tout ce que lui, n'avait pas réellement. Son argent, il ne pouvait l'utiliser sans risquer de provoquer la jalousie de Ronald. Bien qu'aujourd'hui sa décision se fut arrêtée; il serait égoïste comme il l'avait promis à Severus.

Un léger sourire étira ses traits, se souvenant parfaitement de l'engueulade que son aîné lui avait offerte. Bien que sur le coup Harry s'était sentit mal et en avait eut les larmes aux yeux, il n'avait pu dire au professeur qu'il remerciait Merlin qu'il ne soit pas mort. L'enseignant avait récupéré sa baguette, d'ailleurs, pendant que lui et Fred roupillaient. Bien qu'il ne l'avait pas sentis, se trouvant trop profondément enfouit dans ce sommeil réparateur.

Le soulagement qu'Harry avait ressenti lorsque l'homme lui avait donné une retenue, sans parler du retrait de points, était indescriptible. Il avait seulement sourit, disant à l'homme qu'il était heureux de le voir vivant. Or, Harry n'avait pas été aveugle. L'état lamentable de l'homme était visible lorsque soi-même ont avait été battu. Mais qui aurait pu faire cela à son professeur de potion ?

Secouant doucement la tête, Harry ne chercha pas à réfléchir d'avantage. La vie personnelle de Severus Snape ne le regardait pas. Sans parler que les possibilités étaient immenses ! L'homme avait beau être désagréable, mais peut-être avait-il quelqu'un dans sa vie qui n'avait pas la main, disons, légère ? Quoi qu'Harry voyait mal son enseignant se faire battre et encore moins en victime de violences conjugales.

Sérieusement, son terrible professeur de potion soumis à quelqu'un et se laissant frapper ? Juste, non.

Se levant lentement, grimaçant au passage à cause de ses muscles encore endoloris, le brun tourna le regard vers la masse ronflante dans son dos. Appuyé contre un mur, Fred Weasley dormait profondément, entouré par des échantillons de leurs dernières inventions à lui et son jumeau. Le rouquin avait insisté pour l'accompagner la plupart du temps quand il se déplaçait.

Harry le comprenait. Fred se fondait à son ombre dans la peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide. Harry n'avait pas envie de se pendre ou de se jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie. Tout du moins, pour le moment. Mais il était vrai que dans son état actuel, son esprit n'avait pas une clarté limpide. Souriant, l'adolescent se pencha à la hauteur du rouquin, posant une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Les cheveux longs de Fred lui chatouillèrent les doigts lorsqu'il le secoua.

\- « Fred, réveilles-toi, il faut aller dans la Grande-Salle. La cérémonie en la mémoire des morts va bientôt commencer et j'aimerais être déjà là sans attirer plus l'attention qu'en y étant présent en retard. »

Mais le farceur ne réagit pas réellement, n'émettant qu'un grognement contrit. Sa tête dandina doucement avant que la joue ne se pose sur la main du survivant.

\- « Allez Fred, ce n'est pas l'heure de la sieste ! »

Un petit cri de surprise traversa les lèvres d'Harry lorsque les bras du batteur l'enveloppèrent, le serrant contre le torse du roux qui bailla, disant à sa mère de le laisser encore un peu dormir. Légèrement honteux, l'Élu tenta de se débattre contre l'ours qui le serrait avec une sacrée poigne, dans ce qui ressemblait à l'énergie du désespoir. Bien que Fred fut batteur, jamais Harry n'avait cru que son aîné possédait une telle force.

Se débattant dans les bras de son ami, le jeune Potter ne parvint pourtant pas à se déprendre. La seule chose qui se produisit fut qu'ils se retrouvèrent allongés au sol. Le nez de Fred contre sa nuque, Harry cessa de se débattre et soupira de désespoir. Il fallait bien qu'il tombe sur le jumeau qui avait le sommeil aussi dur que la peau d'un dragon ! Ce ne furent que plusieurs minutes plus tard, trouvant sans doute trop froide la surface sur laquelle il se trouvait, que Fred Weasley ouvrit les yeux.

Harry le savait, parce qu'il entendit l'exclamation de surprise de son ami qui le lâcha enfin. Se redressant tous deux, Harry se débroussailla comme il le put. Chassant la poussière de ses habits et abandonnant d'avance de tenter de se recoiffer. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il se serait passé de son père, il s'agissait bien de cette crinière indomptable que même le roux n'avait pas. Une chance pour lui !

\- « Je ne te croyais pas aussi affectueux en dormant, Fred. » plaisanta Harry en lui souriant, bien que le malaise les eut gagnés tous deux.

Ils restèrent un instant dans le silence, se regardant. Le jeune Potter sentit ses joues rougir légèrement, bien que cela fût plus visible chez son aîné. Sans un mot, le duo ramassa les échantillons du plus vieux puis partirent dans la direction de la Grande Salle.

Malheureusement, tous les couloirs n'étaient pas déserts, bien qu'ils empruntèrent plusieurs passages secrets. Harry sentait entre ses omoplates les regards des élèves, des enseignants. Ses oreilles sifflaient sous les murmures qu'ils prononçaient sur son passage, comme s'ils croyaient qu'il ne les entendait pas. La surdité il ne l'avait pas encore atteint. Il s'agissait d'un mal qui ne l'avait pas touché à ce jour et peut-être n'était-ce que partie remise ?

Au détour d'un couloir un bras lui enroula les épaules, l'étreignant avec force. Harry en sursauta sous le rire de l'autre homme. Levant ses yeux d'émeraudes, l'adolescent croisa le regard joyeux de George qui l'ébouriffa.

\- « Tu sais Harry, je commence à être jaloux. Mon propre jumeau passe plus de temps avec toi qu'avec moi et ce depuis ta petite disparition. Si ça continu, je vais croire que vous me fuyez tous les deux ou que vous faites des choses dans mon dos ! »

\- « Mais..., mais… »

\- « Oh, allons mon cher Gred, ne vois-tu pas que tu intimides ce pauvre Harry ? L'étoile de notre maison n'est pas si pervers ! Et puis, si je te manque rien ne t'empêche de traîner avec nous. » coupa néanmoins Fred en passant à son tour un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- « Oh, mais je n'aimerais pas vous importuner dans vos situations les plus intimes mon cher Forges »

Harry leva simplement les yeux au ciel, les joues rouges de honte. Non mais ! Est-ce qu'il parlerait autant de sexe à leur âge ? Il n'avait que 14 ans, aucune fille – ni même garçon en fait – ne l'intéressait. Même dans ses rêves il n'avait encore rien fait. Trop prude ou coincé peut-être ? Harry n'avait pas de diplôme faisant de lui un psychomage et se foutait bien de savoir quand sa sexualité sortirait. Pour l'heure, la discussion des jumeaux attirait l'attention, certes, mais lui changeait les idées.

Le plus naturellement du monde, il passa un bras autour de leur taille, étant plus confortable ainsi. Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à quel point les jumeaux étaient plus grands que lui ! Est-ce qu'il gagnerait quelques centimètres avant la fin de l'année ? Quoi qu'ils partaient bientôt. Après demain sans nul doute. Il ne pouvait grandir d'autant en une seule nuit.

Leur entrée dans la grande salle attira les regards de ceux déjà présents. S'installant en retrait, le Survivant se retrouva encadré par les jumeaux qui lui engagèrent la conversation durant laquelle Harry leur céda la récompense du Tournoi. Déjà riche, le jeune Potter ne voyait pas en quoi plus de gallions lui servirait. Il n'était pas comme ces familles qui amassaient simplement pour être riches. Et puis il savait que les jumeaux s'en serviraient honorablement, d'une certaine façon. Avec leurs farces, Harry se disait qu'ils pourraient aller loin. Plus loin que n'importe qui ici, parce qu'ils étaient originaux et que personne ne les égalait dans les farces.

Lentement, les étudiants arrivaient, leur lançant des regards que le trio ignora. Tout du moins, Harry le tentait, mais avec les deux frères identiques cela n'était pas bien difficile. Attirer son attention en cet instant était la chose la plus aisé pour les deux rouquins plus que ravis de son don.

Certaines personnes tentèrent de leur parler sans rien obtenir d'eux que leur ignorance la plus totale. Bien que ce fût difficile, Harry garda la tête haute. Pour lui, pour les jumeaux. Il n'avait pas le droit de craquer, de fuir. Bientôt il serait temps de rendre hommage à Cédric et aux autres. Un jeune homme qui n'avait rien demandé, qui s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Par sa faute. Et puis tous les autres qui furent engloutis dans ce nuage, qui furent blessés mortellement.

Jamais cet état de fait ne le quitterait. Comment alors que s'il avait été égoïste, une vie aurait été épargnée ? Ou s'il s'était couché, Voldemort serait certes revenu à tous les coups, mais sans son sang et sa protection serait toujours en place. Néanmoins le passé était le passé, Harry le savait et il ne pouvait rien y changer. Sa conscience devrait vivre avec cette mort et celles à venir. Pourquoi se cacher dans le déni ?

D'un regard circulaire, Harry regarda ces jeunes qui parlaient – sans doute de lui – avec innocence et tristesse. Combien de nés-moldus seraient assassinés, eux et leurs familles ? Combien de sangs-purs rejoindraient Voldemort ? Combien d'innocents périraient entre deux feux ? Des dizaines, des centaines ? Il était difficile de le savoir, de prévoir. Harry n'avait pas de don de voyance, même qu'il échouerait sans nuls doutes les cours de divination, mais il était réaliste. Dans une guerre, le sang se verse et elle ne se gagne pas sans sacrifices.

Mais lesquels seraient hors de sa portée ? Hors de sa force autant physique que morale ? Ainsi que psychologique. Car il viendrait sans doute un temps où il risquerait de craquer, de tout vouloir arrêter. Un moment où la Mort elle-même serait préférable à la situation actuelle.

La main de Fred sur la sienne, la serrant légèrement dans une douce pression rassurante, le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Leurs regards encrés l'un dans l'autre sembla suspendre le temps. La compréhension dans celui du roux, le remerciement dans les émeraudes. Un doux soupir traversa les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'une nouvelle tête rousse arriva. Ronald était bien sûr revenu depuis longtemps de St-Mangouste. Entouré par les autres garçons de leur chambre commune, il semblait plongé dans une intense discussion. Seul Neville ne semblait pas à l'aise. Harry en vint à plaindre l'orphelin, malgré que ses parents soient d'une certaine façon vivants, qui devait endurer le lion jaloux. Ce dernier se pavanait sans raison alors qu'il ne valait rien. Ne pensait-il pas aux défunts ?

Le petit groupe passa sans faire attention à eux et Harry recommença à respirer, prenant conscience qu'il l'avait retenu tout au long du passage de son ancien ami. La main de Fred pressa d'avantage la sienne, rassurante alors que George captait son attention avec une idiotie qui le fit néanmoins sourire. En d'autres mots, il venait de mordre un test de Nez-en-sang ou quelque chose du genre. Harry ne savait pas comment ils l'écriraient, mais l'adolescent restait curieux sur le sujet. Ses deux nouveaux partenaires d'affaires ayant une originalité indétrônable. Par se fait, un filet de sang coulait de la narine droite de son ami. Rien de bien important, mais plutôt impressionnant dans les faits. Un petit tour parfait pour sortir d'un cours ennuyeux.

Le brouhaha des élèves étrangers et locaux s'apaisèrent cependant lorsque Dumbledore se leva de son trône. Crispant les mâchoires, Harry ne put trouver cela que narcissique. Le Directeur n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, ce n'était plus lui qui enseignait. Que faisait-il de toute façon pour mériter un trône contrairement à ses professeurs ? Mais cette pensée colérique s'envola pourtant lorsque l'homme ouvrit la bouche.

Tenant un mouchoir sous le nez de Georges, qui avait la tête entre les genoux, Harry tenta de s'isoler dans sa tête. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur palpitait sauvagement, tordant son estomac de douleur. Les souvenirs remontaient comme un raz-de-marée. Frais, vifs, comme s'ils se produisaient de nouveau. Les sentiments, toujours aussi poignants, lui traversaient le corps comme une flèche dans le cœur. La gorge serrée, Harry tentait néanmoins de paraître naturel. Plus facile dans d'autres circonstances, mais tous étaient trop occupés à écouter les dires de Dumbledore.

Bien évidemment, l'homme à la longue barbe voudrait lui parler, lui expliquer qu'il ne pourrait passer l'été avec son parrain. À quoi est-ce que ça servait ce titre si l'homme était dans l'incapacité de prendre soin de lui !? Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait le lui dire ? Après la mésentente avec Ron, il était hors de question qu'il supporte les crises de son ancien meilleur ami ou qu'il passe du moment avec quelqu'un qui serait prêt à laisser un homme mourir simplement parce qu'il ne l'apprécie pas.

Sa tête se posa naturellement sur l'omoplate de George qui restait courbé pour arrêté son hémorragie nasale, écoutant le discourt d'hommage de certains professeurs alors que les drapeaux au-dessus d'eux se changeaient. La main du second jumeau lui frotta le dos alors que son appuis humain eut un petit rire. La migraine monta doucement dans la tête du Survivant. Se battre contre sa mémoire n'était pas une activité reposante. Enterré ce qui ne pouvait l'être encore plus.

Ses émeraudes se rouvrirent, croisèrent deux perles noires qui ne se détournèrent pas lorsqu'il se redressas. Même lorsque deux yeux bleus derrières des lunettes en demi-lune se posèrent sur lui. Harry vit le directeur, du coin de l'œil, qui fixait son professeur de potion pendant que celle de métamorphose en était à son tour de faire l'éloge funèbre des défunts. Un doux frisson parcouru l'échine du survivant qui ne savait qu'en penser. Il avait juste envie de fuir, de se réfugier dans la salle sur demande.

Comme s'ils l'avaient su, les deux jumeaux réagirent. Fred posa une main sur son épaule, lui coupant tout moyen de se lever par ce geste doux mais ferme alors que George l'ébouriffa amicalement pour lui remonter le moral, l'attirant presque contre lui comme pour jouer. Bien sûr, le trio s'attira quelques regards noirs.

Néanmoins, le temps lui sembla interminable, ralentit par son malaise constant. Pourquoi avait-il, au juste, accepté d'être ici ? Pourquoi assister à l'hommage de Cédric et des autres ? La question était idiote, la réponse évidente. Simplement pour rendre, justement, hommage à des personnes qui n'auraient jamais dû mourir. Surtout à leurs âges.

Son front se reposa sur l'omoplate de George qui, toujours, le laissait faire. Un doux soupir traversa encore une fois les lèvres de l'élu qui priait pour qu'un événement, n'importe quoi, arrive et fasse arrêter cette mascarade d'hommage. Or, Harry ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que ce soit _ça_ qui arrive.

Alors que son enseignante de métamorphose reprenait place sur son siège, les doubles portes s'ouvrir à l'unisson sur le Ministre de la magie et une dizaine d'aurores. Ce fut comme une douche froide que de voir ce groupe de personnes. Au plus profond de ses entrailles, Harry ressentit une peur insoupçonnée, ne cessant de se dire que, voilà, il allait se faire arrêter. Il sentit les jumeaux se rapprocher de lui pendant que le directeur se levait.

\- « Monsieur le Ministre, pouvons-nous quelque chose pour vous ? » demanda l'homme d'une voix chaleureuse, mais qui avait quelque chose de contrite.

\- « Dumbledore ! Naturellement que vous pouvez m'aider. Je viens en personne informer monsieur Potter qu'il devra se présenter d'ici un mois au wizengamot où il sera conclu si la mort du jeune Diggory est de son fait qu'il tente de rendre responsable Vous-savez-qui ou un banal accident. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la Grande Salle alors que le Ministre de la Magie semblait être fier de son coup. Il fallait dire qu'Harry savait pertinemment que l'homme ne l'aimait pas. Il ne s'était pas laissé manipuler par lui et ne lui devait rien. Le monde sorcier le préférait à son représentant, il était – au même titre que le directeur – une menace pour son poste de Ministre.

Serrant les poings, sentant tous les regards sur lui, Harry se rappela au calme. Il se dit qu'il ne donnerait aucune raison à l'homme de le rabaisser encore plus, de ternir son image plus qu'elle ne le serait durant cette parodie de procès.

\- « J'y serais monsieur le Ministre, je ne me défilerais pas contrairement à ce que vous espérez. »

Volontairement provocateur, Harry lui offrit un sourire moqueur qui fit faner celui de l'homme politique. Ce dernier prit un air contrit, son visage joufflu coincé comme s'il tenait de masquer sa colère, chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire. Le ministre ne parvenait qu'à se rendre ridicule. L'idiot ne semblait pas capable de porter de masque, contrairement à certains. S'était à se demander comment il en était venu à ce poste. Un aurore vint lui porter sa convocation.

L'homme avait la peau noire comme la nuit et ses yeux rivalisaient avec l'onyx de Snape. L'homme lui sourit tristement, comme s'il était désolé de lui imposer une telle honte. L'inconnu ne devait pas vouloir faire cela, mais il ne pouvait désobéir au plus haut placé hiérarchiquement. Qu'est qu'Harry aimerait voir Cornelius mourir maintenant, d'une crise cardiaque tient ! Avec le gras qu'il devait avoir dans le sang, cela ne semblait pas improbable. Dommage que les médicomages pourraient sans doute le sauver sans difficulté.

Alors qu'ils repartaient sous son regard qui s'était fait noir, Harry venait de trouver sa vocation. Médicomage. Il n'avait pas totalement raté en botanique, une étude plus poussée durant l'été et des devoirs en surplus devraient l'aider. Or, pour cela, il devrait aller parler aux deux femmes qui n'avaient rien à envier aux dragons. Pomfrey ainsi que la directrice des Hufflepuff.

Ignorant superbement la Grande Salle entière, hormis deux têtes rousses qui bondirent à sa suite, Harry se leva et quitta l'endroit d'une démarche droite et fière avec un masque purement Slytherin sur le visage; il ne montrait aucun sentiment.

Lorsque les doubles portes se furent refermés sur eux, Harry entendit une explosion de voix. Les jeunes sorciers en apprentissages venaient de partir les rumeurs, les conversations.

\- « _Qu'importe_ , » se dit Harry, « _ils se débrouilleront seuls face à Voldemort s'ils s'attaquent à moi pour de fausses suppositions._ »

Derrière lui, les pauvres Fred et George tentaient d'obtenir son attention, mais trop plongé dans ses pensées, le dernier héritier Potter ne les entendait pas. Se répétant dans sa tête qu'il devait aller à la bibliothèque pour prendre des livres. Il savait que la bibliothécaire permettait les emprunts pour l'été sur certains ouvrages. Cependant le brun savait pertinemment que cela lui serait refusé. Il ne venait jamais dans cet endroit bourré de livre et ne prenait pas soin de ses choses. Cela changerait dès cet été !

Comme si l'école elle-même sentait ses envies et décisions, les escaliers mouvants se placèrent parfaitement pour leur permettre de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Tous parfaitement immobiles, les jumeaux dans son dos sifflèrent.

\- « Dumbledore disait vrai, l'école offre toujours son aide à ceux qui en ont de besoin. » lâcha Fred en posant une main sur son épaule, se penchant pour dire cette phrase

\- « Mais Harry, notre ami, où allons-nous ? » fit son George en imitant son jumeau

\- « Bibliothèque. »

Les deux adolescents se redressèrent et Harry n'eut pas besoin de les regarder pour savoir qu'ils s'échangeaient ces regards que seuls deux jumeaux identiques savent faire, communiquant sans mots. La seule chose que l'adolescent ignorait était le contenu de cette conversation muette. Pensaient-ils qu'il devenait barge, complètement fou ? Le rire de Fred le convainquit que non.

Ils avaient sans doute décidé de jouer un mauvais tour à la pauvre femme qui tenait l'endroit. Quoi que cela n'atteignait pas Harry. Il l'avait toujours trouvée étrange. Qui resterait saint d'esprit dans cet endroit ?

Pénétrant dans le sacro-saint lieu d'étude d'Hermione, l'adolescent commença à chercher une zone particulière; celle des plantes ! Et si possible, avec des livres parlant médicomagie même si ce fut que sommairement. D'un accio, Harry attira à lui plume, encre et parchemin qui traînaient par là. Sans attendre, il nota les titres des livres qui l'intéressaient et qu'il irait acheter dès qu'il le pourrait. Ce qui ne serait pas de sitôt… Mais il pourrait facilement s'arranger, ça il le savait !

Après de longues minutes durant laquelle sa liste ne fit que s'allonger – s'y ajoutant de nombreux volumes de DCFM, potion, métamorphose et sortilège – Harry réalisa que quelque chose clochait. En effet, il avait plus « froid ». Regardant autour de lui, le jeune homme à la chevelure indomptable réalisa que ses deux comparses avaient disparus. Loin d'être inquiet, ce ne fut qu'un soupir d'exaspération qui franchi ses lèvres, car il savait que les jumeaux ne devaient pas innocemment lire un livre.

Déambulant entre les étagères pleines de livres, Harry Potter cherchait les deux frères Weasley dans l'espoir de les empêcher de détruire l'endroit. Il se souvenait de la cuvette des toilettes lors d'un de ses passages à l'infirmerie. La tête de Filch, le concierge, avait dû être géniale. Malheureusement pas de photo.

Or, l'adolescent ne les trouva dans aucune rangée. Légèrement inquiet, le jeune Potter regarda la porte de la réserve entrouverte. La dernière fois qu'il y avait pénétré, plus de trois ans auparavant, un livre avait hurlé à mort. Sur quoi pourrait-il bien tomber cette fois ?

\- « Fred, George, allez, sortez de là maintenant ! Ce n'est pas là que vous ferez le plus de victimes de vos farces. »

Mais aucune voix ne lui répondit. Un frisson glacé descendit dans son échine, glaçant son sang alors qu'il avançait lentement, levant une main tremblante pour ouvrir définitivement la porte. À chaque instant, il s'attendait à ce que les deux rouquins sortent, lui fassent peur, mais rien. Un grincement sinistre répondit à son geste.

La réserve était une pièce sombre, peu éclairée et uniquement par des bougies. L'air s'y trouvait bien plus froide, l'atmosphère lourde pesait sur les épaules d'Harry qui avait l'impression d'avoir plus de difficulté à respirer. Une odeur de poussière et de moisissure emplissait l'endroit. Prudemment, le jeune lion s'avança, explorant les rangées sombres et poussiéreuses. Encore une fois, les jumeaux ne semblaient pas être là.

Incapable de les appeler, Harry soupira. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, comme si une menace se cachait derrière chaque livre, dans chaque ombre que projetaient les bougies. Étrangement, cependant, un volume légèrement sortit de son étagère attira son attention. Comme un aimant, Harry ne put que s'approcher de celui-ci.

La couverture était faite dans une matière organique, une sorte de cuir à la couleur de bronze. Attrapant le livre délicatement, l'adolescent sentit un étau glacé étreindre ses tripes et son cœur.

Un homme vêtu d'une robe et d'une cape blanche semblait le fixer au travers son masque de la même la couleur. Le portrait craché des personnes qui lui étaient apparues. Son cœur commença à débattre rapidement, douloureusement. D'une main hésitante Harry commença à ouvrir le livre.

Un hurlement franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'une autre main, qui ne lui appartenait pas, se posa sur son épaule. D'un bond, il s'éloigna, frôlant la crise cardiaque.

\- « FRED ! Tu veux ma mort ? » demanda Harry en se laissant tomber au sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière alors que les jumeaux riaient.

\- « Allez Harry, il faut filer. Tu auras surement rameuté le trois quart de l'école » rigola George en le soulevant par les aisselles avant que tous trois ne se mettent à fuir.

Le livre caché dans un pan de sa robe, Harry suivit les jumeaux. Ces derniers le menèrent à un passage secret qui déboucha sur une pièce grande et bien meublé. À bout de souffle, les trois garçons se laissèrent tomber sur un sofa, cherchant à calmer leurs souffles et le rythme erratique de leurs cœurs.

Les yeux clos, Harry serrait dans ses bras le volume. Il en émanait une aura sombre, dangereuse. L'atmosphère de la pièce changea petit à petit comme si l'aura se diffusait tel un parfum. Lentement, lorsque sa respiration fut redevenue normale, Harry rouvris les yeux, les posant sur le livre. Avec crainte, il caressa la devanture du livre, retraçant la silhouette blanche d'un doigt tremblant.

Les jumeaux traînèrent leur sofa respectif à ses côtés, se penchant sur le volume volé sans un mot. Ils posèrent chacun une main sur son épaule dans une question silencieuse. Harry tapota délicatement le personnage tout de blanc vêtu.

\- « Voilà à quoi ils ressemblaient. C'est exactement ça. »

\- « Ce livre empeste la magie noire Harry… » commença Fred

\- « Comme s'il avait été créé à même elle. » acheva George et ils se reculèrent légèrement

\- « La même aura se dégage de leur leader. »

Ils tombèrent dans un silence, regardant tous trois le livre sans oser l'ouvrir. Un frisson de peur les parcouru. Harry soupira et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Fred. Ce dernier laissa sa joue se poser sur le dessus de son crâne alors que son jumeau posait sa tête sur l'épaule du survivant. Un mauvais pressentiment étreignait leurs tripes sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire.

OoO S.S OoO

Severus Snape ne savait que penser. La scène de la Grande Salle le laissait emplit d'animosité envers le Ministre de la Magie. Il venait faire son spectacle alors qu'eux honoraient ceux qui avaient perdu la vie lors de l'attaque de ce nouveau mage noir. Scandaleux, irrespectueux, le ministre ne méritait pas ce poste. Néanmoins, Potter ne se trouvait pas en reste. Son comportement envers l'homme politique n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Si la plupart des élèves furent surprit, Severus lui n'y avait vu que la confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait; Potter perdait définitivement la tête. Il agissait avec une réflexion toute théâtrale, calculée même. La Grande Salle entière avait suivi des yeux le trio lorsque les trois rouges et ors quittèrent l'endroit. Certains furent outrés, d'autres choqué ou simplement surprit. Pour sa part, Severus décida de garder son visage neutre, indéchiffrable.

Naturellement, il savait mieux que quiconque ce qui se tramait dans le crâne de l'étudiant de quatrième année. Or, il se refusait de le dire à qui que ce soit. Bien que tenté d'attirer l'adolescent dans ses cachots pour le confronter à une nouvelle conversation où il ne pourrait fuir ou appeler à lui un non-être.

La tête ailleurs, pianotant doucement sur la table de bois, le professeur de potion commença à réaliser que l'immense salle commençait à se vider. Les sanglots emplissaient l'endroit. Redressant la tête, s'offrant à ses yeux d'onyx la vision d'élèves se soutenant, pleurant. Il ne pouvait en être autrement dans un tel moment après tout. Néanmoins, ses petits serpents eux savaient garder la tête haute et leurs masques. Non seulement par fierté, mais aussi pour rester fort. Ils représentaient la maison de Slytherin, pas ceux qui pleuraient aisément. Naturellement, certains de ses protégés ne pouvaient retenir leurs larmes.

Le cœur gros, Severus se leva et quitta à son tour l'endroit, faisant voltiger comme à son habitude ses éternelles robes. Bien que sa marche ne fut pas aussi rapide que normalement, il gardait la tête haute, faisant en sorte de ne rien montrer. Snape savait que le dernier Potter se doutait de son état. Bien que sachant porter un masque ou avoir un visage inexpressif, le jeune héritier ne savait éteindre la lueur de ses yeux hérités de sa mère. La compréhension s'y était lu, mais est-ce que l'étudiant _savait_ d'où il sortait ses blessures ?

Sans doute pas. Harry ne devait pas avoir à sa connaissance son passé. Qui le lui aurait dit ? Bien qu'il les eut surprit, lui et le directeur de Durmstrang, dans sa réserve alors que le dernier montrait sa marque… cela ne voulait rien dire. Avec de la chance.

Un soupir et des couloirs plus tard, l'enseignant parvint à ses quartiers. Enseigner dans l'école depuis plusieurs années vous permettait de connaître de nombreux couloirs et passages secrets, des raccourcis qui vous permettaient de gagner considérablement du temps et, si un jour devait-il y avoir une attaque, vous permettre de sauver votre vie.

Avec un certain sentiment de bonheur, le professeur de potion se débarrassa de sa cape qu'il posa sur le dossier de son fauteuil avant de retirer ses robes une par une. Pénétrant dans sa salle de bain, le sombre homme s'arrêta devant son miroir sur pied. Son reflet lui renvoya l'image de son corps uniquement vêtu d'un sous-vêtement, couvert des marques de blessures autant dû au nuage noir qu'au Lord.

Un muscle sur son flanc tressauta. À l'aide de ses longs doigts, Snape massa l'endroit en fermant les yeux, grimaçant doucement. Il gardait toujours les séquelles des Crucios de l'homme serpent. Le Lord n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais avec rage. Une rage compréhensive et qu'il subirait encore, bientôt, lorsqu'il devrait s'expliquer. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas accouru le rejoindre, pourquoi… pourquoi…

D'un pas douloureux, le potioniste s'approcha de son armoire à pharmacie. Severus ignorait pourquoi le directeur ne lui procurait pas les larmes de son phénix. Ce dernier aurait très bien put pleurer assez de larme pour le remettre sur pied, comme il le méritait, mais le vieil homme ne faisait rien.

La rancœur tenace, l'espion s'installa sur une chaise, face au miroir, déposant sur une petite table les potions et onguents qu'il venait de prendre. Lentement, le directeur des Slytherins commença à se soigner, alternant les potions et les baumes. Ces derniers d'ailleurs le faisaient souvent grimacer, devant appuyer sur les bleus et autres ecchymoses ou blessures.

Une heure s'écoula durant laquelle il s'attela à réparer ce que l'on avait brisé sur lui, avec ou sans plaisir. Ses chevilles furent les moins douloureuses, les os finissant de bien se ressouder sans problème. Bien que lent, le processus était des plus efficaces.

Lorsque Severus posa le dernier flacon utilisé, son corps tremblait et il avait cessé de retenir ses larmes de douleur. Lentement, de peur d'ouvrir ce qui ne pouvait plus l'être, l'enseignant se laissa glisser sur le sol froid des cachots. Son souffle s'entrecoupa sous le changement de température et un violent frisson le parcouru alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Vicieux, le sommeil le berçait sans venir le prendre. Était-ce la température basse de la salle de bain, ou la trop grande fatigue qui l'empêchait de rejoindre Morphée ? Severus l'ignorait. Il restait seulement là, étendu tel une pauvre loque défraîchie sur un sol glacial, nageant entre le l'éveil et le sommeil.

Ce fut le sifflement du train qui lui fit entrouvrir les yeux. La salle de bain était plongée dans le noir et une couverture avait été déposée sur son corps. Sans doute un elfe de maison, songea-t-il, se redressant péniblement tout en s'enveloppant dans la couverture. Attrapant sa baguette, il renvoya ses flacons dans son laboratoire avant de se traîner vers sa chambre douloureusement.

Courbaturé, Severus s'invectiva d'avoir eu la paresse de rester au sol au lieu de s'allonger dans son lit. Le trentenaire abandonna la mince couverture pour se glisser sous ses draps, s'emmitouflant comme il put et tentant de trouver une position confortable. Pourtant, le sommeil continuait de le fuir, refusant de lui accorder la délivrance.

Ne cessant de se retourner dans son lit, Severus voyait ses pensées se focaliser sur différentes choses. L'image du nouvel ennemi secret lui revenait. Ses yeux d'émeraude, ce ton et le _rire_ que Potter lui avait décrit – et qu'il pouvait aisément imaginer malheureusement pour lui – ne l'aidaient pas à savoir qui se cachait derrière le masque blanc. Quel fou oserait défier Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faux-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom ? Qui aurait les… couilles de dire qu'il lui trancherait la tête, au figuré comme au littéral.

Déglutissant, Severus fini par s'allonger sur le dos. Décidément, les choses ne seraient jamais simples avec Potter dans les alentours. L'adolescent se trouvait à être un pur aimant à problèmes, à situations mortelles et à dangers. Désobéissant, imprévisible, dangereux, borné. Voilà ce qu'il était. Tristement pour le professeur de potion, il n'y avait rien à faire contre. Cependant, le potioniste craignait ce qui se passerait cet été. L'adolescent avait besoin de parler, de trouver quelqu'un à qui se confier. Le problème se trouvait qu'il savait que le directeur restreindrait son courrier, comme toujours.

Soupirant, l'homme des cachots se leva, enfila une robe de chambre chaude avant de quitter la pièce pour son laboratoire personnel. S'occuper l'esprit avec une potion, se changer les idées, voilà tout ce dont il avait de besoin ! Un frisson désagréable lui parcouru l'échine alors qu'il fixait son reflet dans un miroir. Severus savait qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines, elles ne faisaient que commencées.

OoO H.P OoO

Le train filait à toute allure, laissant le paysage défiler derrière la fenêtre si rapidement qu'il fut difficile pour n'importe qui de retenir un seul élément. Le ciel se ternissait de nuages sombres, promettant un orage des plus violents pour ce début d'été. La tête posée sur le bord de la fenêtre, Harry écoutait discrètement les jumeaux parler. Il leur lançait parfois un regard lorsqu'une réplique attisait sa curiosité ou l'amusait. Les deux rouquins travaillaient encore sur leurs inventions des plus intéressantes et amusantes, bien que l'adolescent n'osait pas les toucher ou poser de questions de peur que les créateurs ne les tests sur lui.

Un mal-être étrange tiraillait le Survivant depuis le départ de l'école. N'arrivant pas à mettre un mot dessus, Harry se disait que ce n'était que la crainte de retourner chez son oncle et sa tante. Qu'allait-il lui arriver cette fois ? Il l'ignorait, comme toujours. Encore privé de nourriture, cette fois Mme Weasley ne pourrait pas lui venir en aide malheureusement; ils partaient tous en voyage en Égypte. Sans lui. Ne faisait-il pas partie des leurs ?

Le soupir d'abattement qui franchit ses lèvres attira l'attention des jumeaux. Fred, qui se trouvait à sa droite, lui offrit un petit sourire pour l'encourager. Le jeune homme, bientôt majeur, posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Les yeux verts, défiant l'Avada, croisèrent ceux de son voisin de banquette.

\- « Ça va Fred, je n'ai juste pas envie de rentrer chez mes Moldus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je survivrai comme toujours. »

Harry leur souris alors que Fred secouait la tête. D'une main discrète, le premier caressa la couverture du livre qu'ils avaient volé. Non. Que lui avait emprunté sans permission, pour une durée indéterminée. D'un doigt, l'adolescent redessina le personnage en blanc. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, le même que dans la bibliothèque.

Le peur étreignait ses tripes. Celle d'ouvrir le volume, des découvertes qu'il pourrait apporter tout simplement ! Ou peut-être des suppositions qu'il entraînerait. Puis, soudainement, deux mains s'emparèrent du livre et l'éloignèrent de lui.

\- « Allez ! Assez attendu, ouvrons-le. Je veux savoir qui est ce type sur la page couverture. » S'exclama Fred en lui souriant.

Harry ne trouva rien à redire, souriant légèrement à son ami. Fred se rapprocha de lui, permettant à son jumeau de s'installer à ses côtés. Leur trois têtes se penchèrent au-dessus du volume lorsque Fred l'ouvrit, lentement, terriblement lentement. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Harry Potter s'attendit à tout, mais certainement pas à cela.

Un goût amer de déception emplit sa bouche lorsque son regard se posa sur les pages vierges du livre.

Vierges, sans encres, aucun mot.

À ses côtés, les deux frères se regardèrent perplexe alors que lui se laissait retomber contre la fenêtre. Il avait emprunté un livre sans le demander dans une réserve où il n'avait pas le droit d'aller pour ça ?!

Fred reposa le livre sur ses cuisses, machinalement Harry y posa la main, avant de lui tapoter l'épaule.

\- « Écoutes Harry, peut-être qu'il faut dire une phrase particulière pour qu'il se dévoile ? Tu sais, comme avec la carte. » Tenta George qui se pencha par-dessus les cuisses de son jumeau, ouvris le livre en pointant sa baguette avant de dire; « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! »

Bien que dit pour plaisanter, les trois adolescents restèrent stupéfaits lorsqu'une écriture fine commença à apparaître.

 _Au trois âmes désirant ardemment découvrir mes secrets,_

 _il vous est prié d'utiliser les mots adéquats._

 _Les intentions ne sont pas ce qui vous ouvrira à mes connaissances,_

 _Seuls les actes comptent._

 _Sincèrement, Morblanc._

Un rire léger les fit sursauter. Refermant le livre prestement, les trois étudiants purent voir le personnage blanc riant. Sa main cachait l'endroit où se trouvait la bouche du masque qu'il portait.

\- « Eh bien, ce fut des plus étranges… » commenta Fred alors qu'Harry posait un doigt à côté du personnage tout de blanc qui le fixait maintenant. « C'est moi où il le gars vient tout juste de prendre vie ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas Fred, peut-être que _parler_ au livre l'aura réveillé ? »

\- « C'est flippant ! Un livre qui nous parle, une couverture qui s'anime… Manquerait plus qu'il puisse sortir du livre ! »

Harry eut la chair de poule à cette seule pensée. Se retrouver de nouveau face à l'homme au masque n'était pas dans ses intentions et ses souhaits. D'ailleurs, Harry espérait fortement ne plus jamais le croiser. Cet homme dégageait une telle aura, une telle puissance. Mais, surtout, il semblait tout savoir d'avance, tous les connaître. Aussi inquiétant que cela puisse paraître, Harry sentait néanmoins qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait.

Caressant la bordure du livre, il eut un sourire en entendant le personnage émettre un son ressemblant à un ronronnement. L'homme tout de blanc vêtu semblait lié au livre. Dans les bons comme les mauvais côtés. Si le livre était brûlé, sans doute que le personnage le ressentirait. Restant de la magie, Harry avait tout de même des doutes; est-ce qu'il avait une conscience, une personnalité ?

Penchant la tête, l'adolescent y réfléchissait. Les portraits avaient la personnalité, la mentalité de ceux qu'ils représentaient. Quant aux tableaux aux représentations sortit de l'imagination du peintre, ils avaient la leur aussi. Mais ceux des livres ?

\- « Je me demande s'il a sa propre personnalité… »

Les jumeaux le regardèrent, perdu.

\- « Harry, ce n'est qu'un livre. Les livres n'ont pas d'âme tu sais ? » commenta Georges en regardant son frère.

Hochant légèrement la tête, Harry évita de leur parler du journal de Jedusor aka Voldemort. L'adolescent ne savait toujours pas comment un journal intime avait pu avoir tant de pouvoir, comme s'il possédait justement une âme. Un fragment de celui de son possesseur. Peut-être s'était-il imprégner de la magie de son utilisateur ?

Y songeant, Harry se redressa avant d'attraper son sac et d'y fouiller pour prendre une plume et de l'encre.

\- « Je me demande si… »

Refilant l'encre à Fred pour qu'il l'a tienne, il ouvre le livre, plongea la plume dans le liquide noir avant d'écrire; _Je m'appelle Harry Potter et toi ?_ »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'encre ne disparaît, laissant place à l'écriture précédente.

\- « _Enchanté, Harry Potter. Je ne possède pas de nom, mais mes lecteurs ont l'habitude de m'appeler Morblanc._ »

Les trois étudiants se regardèrent consterné. Harry eut un immense sourire et une sensation étrange l'étreignit. Un mélange de déjà-vu et de curiosité, mais aussi – étrangement – de curiosité. Retrempant la plume, l'adolescent écrivit; « _Enchanté aussi, Morblanc. Je suis heureux de pouvoir communiquer avec toi._ »

\- « _Vous pouvez écrire quand vous le désirez, jeunes hommes. Tous les trois._ »

\- « Wow… Euh, comment dire… » commença Fred

\- « S'était quoi, _ça_ ? » demanda Georges alors qu'Harry rigolait.

\- « Je l'ignore. Je me suis dit que puisqu'il peut parler en faisant apparaître des phrases, peut-être qu'il comprend ce qu'on y écrit ? Faut croire que j'avais raison ! »

\- « Nous sommes sûr que tu nous caches quelque chose Harry Potter ! » dirent-ils en cœur, avec eux aussi le sourire. « Mais nous ne demanderons rien si tu ne veux nous le dire. »

\- « Un autre jour les gars. » avoua Harry en caressant le livre. « Je vous dirais tout un autre jour… »

Les questions fusèrent dans la tête de l'adolescent. Pourquoi ce livre possédait-il une protection qui empêchait de lire son contenu ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il dans la Réserve ? En quoi un livre qu'on ne peut lire y serait-il caché ? Cela ne faisait aucun sens. Pourquoi avoir un objet dangereux à porter d'élèves comme lui, les jumeaux ou d'autres courageux ?

Remonta à sa mémoire sa première année, le cerbère et la pierre philosophale. Bon, Dumbledore se fichait peut-être un peu de leur sécurité en fait. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas la même vision du danger qu'eux. Puis il y avait eu le basilic. Certes, cette fois s'était lui qui n'avait rien dit et qui avait fait face au danger seul. En troisième il y avait eu Remus, un prisonnier évadé qui voulait lui faire la peau… et on le laissait à l'école. Cela n'avait pas vraiment de logique, mais Harry n'y repensa pas, sinon cela le ramènerait à cette année. Chose qu'il ne désirait pas.

Détournant le regard du livre, ses yeux d'émeraudes se perdirent sur le paysage défilant à toute vitesse. L'inquiétude le gagna, se propageant dans son corps comme un venin. Harry ignorait ce qui arriverait maintenant. Voldemort dans la nature, un nouveau Mage noir arpentant l'Angleterre et un été qui promettait d'être horrible. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui serait touché par le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres, mais bien tout le monde.

Qui dans son entourage connaîtrait la mort ? Qui survivrait, qui perdrait une partie de sa personne ? Tant de questions que seul l'avenir lui offrirait les réponses. Aucun doute qu'elles ne lui plairaient pas.

Fermant les yeux, les pensées du Survivant coulèrent vers Snape. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que l'homme n'avait pas été présent au départ du train et qu'il n'avait pas semblé plus en forme. Au contraire, même ! Bien que n'étant pas, normalement, inquiet pour l'homme des cachots, Harry éprouvait du remord. Il avait été la cause de certaines blessures et le trentenaire ne les méritait pas. Sans parler que quelqu'un d'autre semblait lui avoir fait du mal. Beaucoup de mal.

Encore des questions pointèrent le bout de leurs nez, mais Harry les chassa. Il ne devait pas y penser, Snape était assez grand pour se débrouiller seul ! Maître des potions accomplit, aucun doute qu'il saurait comment se soigner. Sans parler de Pompom ! Donc l'homme serait bien entouré, protégé… Ou pas ? Ron n'avait pas tout à fait tort lorsqu'il disait que personne n'aimait le professeur de potion.

L'homme était quelqu'un de solitaire, de renfermer. Sans doute ne chercherait-il même pas de l'aide auprès des autres, préférant s'occuper de lui seul. Cela expliquerait sans doute son état et le fait que personne d'autre ne l'eut remarqué serra le cœur d'Harry. Sur ce point, le directeur de Slytherin et lui se ressemblaient. Leurs maux, personne ne les voyait.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'Harry Potter s'endormit, sous le regard protecteur des deux jumeaux Weasley. Fred l'attira contre son torse, l'enveloppant d'un bras fort et lui offrant le creux de son épaule comme oreiller. Dans son sommeil le jeune Potter s'y blotti, en sécurité.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Harry sentit un poids sur sa tête et la chaleur l'envelopper. Il réalisa rapidement contre qui il se trouvait blotti et rougit doucement. Les jumeaux dormaient à point fermé et dehors le soleil avait depuis longtemps disparu derrière les monts et l'horizon. Les étoiles et la lune brillaient tels milles phares.

Sans s'éloigner du rouquin, restant contre lui, Harry les regarda. Un étoile filante passa et, fermant les yeux un instant, l'adolescent fit un vœu très simple. Que quelqu'un le sorte de l'enfer des Dursley et lui offre une véritable famille. Rouvrant ses émeraudes, Harry continua à fixer le ciel. Le bras fort de l'autre jeune homme se referma un plus fort autour de lui, comme si Fred Weasley tentait de l'empêcher de l'éloigner. Cela arracha un sourire à Harry qui le regarda.

Le batteur se trouvait profondément endormit et semblait rêver. De quoi, l'attrapeur l'ignorait, mais songeait qu'il devait s'agir d'un mélange entre le rêve et le cauchemar. En effet, les traits parsemés de tâches de rousseurs se crispaient par moment avant de se détendre. D'un doigt, Harry les redessina, récoltant un frisson de son oreiller chauffant.

Un rire léger traversa les lèvres d'Harry qui reposa sa main sur le torse de Fred. Refermant les yeux, ses doigts se saisir de la chemise et la serrèrent comme si le futur cinquième année craignait que son ami ne disparaisse. En effet, pour Harry tout ceci ne ressemblait qu'à un immense rêve. Un songe où on le protégeait et le veillait. Chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.

De surprise, l'adolescent rouvrit ses grands yeux. Réalisant enfin qu'il n'avait pas fait d'horribles cauchemars, Harry se blottit un peu plus contre le roux qui lui, eut le réflexe de le serrer plus fort encore. Le dernier des Potter n'avait absolument pas envie de partir, de s'éloigner de Fred, ni de Georges. Parce que loin des deux Weasley, les horribles images reviendraient, le terroriseraient sans arrêt. Il hurlerait, attiserait la colère des moldus composant le reste de sa famille.

Un frisson le parcouru. Si seulement il pouvait être un animagus ! Il se sauverait, loin, pour ne pas revenir. Ou peut-être oui. En réalité, sans doute rejoindrait-il ses amis en se faisant passer pour son animal tout simplement. Même s'il devait devenir fou !

Fermant les yeux, pour de bon, Harry cacha son visage dans le cou du rouquin. Il ne restait sans doute à peine une heure de trajet, même moins. Il voulait en profiter au maximum.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, Harry rouvrit les yeux sans vouloir bouger. Néanmoins les jumeaux s'éveillèrent aussi. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient rester dans le train tout l'été, sans parler de son oncle qui l'attendait.

\- « Vous pourriez prendre ma chouette avec vous les gars ? J'ai peur que mon oncle ne lui fasse du mal cette fois… » soupira Harry en prenant son sac avant de sortir du compartiment, suivit des deux autres adolescents.

\- « Naturellement Harry ! » s'exclama Georges qui savait bien que de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient refuser.

La tension entre eux se sentit lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur. L'air chaud de l'été naissant promettait une canicule sauvage, de l'humidité et peu de pluie. Frémissant malgré la chaleur, Harry ferma les yeux, priant pour disparaître, être enlevé par Voldemort ou n'importe qui.

Rien ne se produisit.

Soupirant, il salua les jumeaux d'un mouvement de la tête et partit. Leur regard commun brûlait le milieu de son dos. Il sentait que les deux jumeaux voulaient le retenir, lui courir après, mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils étaient impuissants face à sa situation.

Après avoir traversé le mur magique sans se faire repérer, traînant avec lui ses bagages, Harry sortit de la gare où son oncle attendait impatiemment. L'énorme homme passa un commentaire quant à l'absence de la chouette, s'en réjouie même, mais n'adressa aucun commentaire au sorcier.

Le patriarche Dursley resta silencieux alors qu'Harry en faisait de même. Les choses s'étaient calmé au 4 Privet Drive depuis le retour de son parrain, mais Harry ne se sentait toujours pas à sa place et avait toujours autant de travaux à faire. Un peu plus de nourriture, le droit à plus de douche, mais rien de plus.

Retenant un soupire, le sang de l'adolescent ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à un stop.

Habillé d'un long trench coat blanc ouvert, les pans de l'habit claquant au vent, ainsi qu'un costard complètement de la même couleur, un individu les fixait. Impossible de voir ses traits, ces derniers cachés par un masque ivoirin. Harry ne distinguait que deux orbes noires, si noires que les yeux semblaient être entièrement de cette couleur. Tournant sa tête vers l'autre côté de la rue, Harry sentit une vague de froid s'abattre sur lui. Trois autres silhouettes blanches se trouvaient là, les fixant. Personne d'autres ne les voyaient-ils ?! Mais avant qu'il ne pose une question au cachalot qui conduisait, celui-ci démarra. Les quatre têtes masquées les suivirent du regard alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Dans sa poitrine, Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

Se calant dans son siège, l'adolescent ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque erratique. Les émeraudes ne se rouvrirent que lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta devant la maison. L'adolescent sortit rapidement, mais se figea. Au bout de la rue, il y avait une silhouette qui s'approchait, marchant au milieu de la rue. Trop loin pour qu'il puisse bien voir la personne, Harry sentit néanmoins un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Attrapant sa valise, Harry pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre.

Laissant sa valise dans un coin, Harry se laissa choir sur son lit. Balayant la petite pièce de ses émeraudes, l'adolescent soupira avec tristesse. Il détestait cet enfer, cette cage crasseuse et sombre. Une prison pour une abomination que l'on tente de cacher. L'était-il tant que cela aux yeux de sa propre famille ? Pourquoi une telle agressivité envers lui, qui ne leur avait jamais fait de mal ? Un doux soupir traversa de nouveau ses lèvres alors qu'Harry ramenait contre sa poitrine ses genoux, les entourant d'un bras fatigué.

Des pas lourds dans les marches attirèrent son regard sur la pauvre vieille porte. Passant devant celle-ci, le lourd homme l'ignora à son plus grand soulagement. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'avoir affaire à son oncle maintenant. Le vide emplissait maintenant son cœur. Harry n'avait qu'une envie, être aux côtés des Weasley. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas l'emmener avec eux ? Cela n'avait aucune logique. Ils pouvaient le protéger ! Il y avait d'autres façon d'avoir une forte protection.

Comme frapper par une illumination soudaine, Harry se redressa sur le matelas avant de bondir de son semblant de lit. Manquant au passage de s'étaler au sol comme une merde, le survivant se rattrapa à sa commode. Son regard se braqua sur son sac à dos avec envie. Criant presque Euréka, l'adolescent l'ouvrit avant d'éparpiller autour de lui la quasi-totalité de son contenu, ne gardant dans ses mains que son encrier, sa plume et, le plus important, le livre de Morblanc.

S'assoyant à son bureau, l'adolescent ouvrit le vieil ouvrage avant de déboucher son encre et d'y tremper sa plume. N'hésitant pas une seconde, Harry Potter commença à écrire sur les pages vierges, espérant que le grimoire lui répondrait. Le survivant écrivit encore et encore, ne s'éclairant que grâce à sa baguette et ce jusqu'à ce que son poignet lui fasse mal. Finalement, reposant sa plume, Harry admira son écriture se faire absorber, relisant en même temps ce qu'il avait _dit_ au livre.

 _\- " Morblanc, c'est encore moi. Harry Potter. Je voudrais te demander quelque chose d'important, très important pour moi voir même vital en fait, mais avant je dois t'expliquer mon histoire. J'espère sincèrement que tu pourras m'aider._

 _Vois-tu, mes parents ont été assassinés par un Mage Noir, se faisant appelé Voldemort, lorsque j'avais un an et trois mois. Ma mère se sacrifia pour moi, donnant sa vie pour sauver la mienne. Lorsque Voldemort tenta de me tuer avec l'Avada, le sortilège rebondit. Tout de moins, c'est ce que l'on m'a expliqué. Par le sacrifice de ma mère, une protection de sang est sûr moi, mais pour la tenir active je dois être en contact avec un membre du même sang. Dans ce cas-ci ma tante. Or, ma famille me considère comme un monstre et j'ai grandit dans le placard jusqu'à mes onze ans. Je te laisse deviner comment je suis traité et Dumbledore, mon directeur, le sait mais m'y renvoit depuis quatre été maintenant sous le prétexte de la Protection de ma mère."_

 _Pourrais-tu me dire s'il existe un autre moyen de me protéger, le genre qui me permettrait de ne plus être dans cet enfer ? Je désire seulement ne plus être traité comme un elfe de maison. Être libre quoi. "_

\- " _Cher Harry,_

 _Je comprends parfaitement ta situation. Cependant, je suis dans la plus grande incompréhension face à l'ignorance des plus flagrantes de ton directeur. Il serait en effet des plus efficaces que de prélever le sang de ta tante pour le mettre dans un pendentif, te permettant ainsi d'être constamment sous la Protection de Sang. Cela la rendrait plus forte et renforcerait son efficacité sur le long terme._

 _Néanmoins, si j'ai bien compris, si ta tante n'est pas sorcière il faudra un échantillon plus conséquent ou alors un pendentif plus spécifique._

 _Il existe bien d'autres protections plus fortes ou complémentaires à celle sous laquelle tu te trouves. Plus couramment appelées Bénédictions, ces dernières requières un savoir-faire professionnel qui s'est taris avec les siècles malheureusement. Seule une poignée de sorciers et sorcières savent actuellement apposer de telles bénédictions, mais le cachent habituellement puisque cette connaissance éveil bien souvent la jalousie et la peur. Un sorcier ou une sorcière sachant user de tels actes de magies représente en effet une sérieuse menace, surtout s'il se trouve dans un camp ennemi. L'on ne désire pas se mettre à dos de telles personnes. Surtout qu'habituellement elles excellent dans la magie Runique, noire et ou lié au sang d'où l'intérêt pour toi._

 _Déplorablement, je ne suis pas en possession de l'identité de ceux pouvant renforcer ta protection ou t'en offrir une autre. Cependant, si tu connais un puissant_ Mage _, alors il aura certainement une telle personne à ses côtés. J'use du terme_ Mage _dans ce cas-ci et non de sorcier, ou sorcière, car il y a une différence. Un_ mage _étant un sorcier ou une sorcière ayant acquis un niveau de connaissance magique phénoménal. Par exemple Merlin l'Enchanteur. Lui-même excellait dans les Bénédictions, tout comme dans les Malédictions d'ailleurs. Ce mage n'était pas à Slytherin pour rien d'ailleurs. Je doute pourtant que tu puisses en croiser un aisément en cette époque. En effet, en cette ère où la magie noire est à sa plus basse popularité, cela empêche la naissance de véritables mages. Je suis néanmoins confiant en ta détermination et en ta chance._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Morblanc_ "

Harry n'en revenait pas. Primo, Morblanc lui avait répondu ce qui était en soit génial. Secundo, il existait en effet des moyens plus efficaces de le protéger ! Mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne les utilisait-il pas ? L'adolescent l'ignorait, bien que la réponse se trouve sans doute dans celle que lui avait offerte le manuscrit vierge d'apparence. Sa tante aurait certainement refusée de donner de son précieux liquide écarlate, puis trouver une personne capable de lui offrir une bénédiction semblait être toute une aventure.

Soupirant de lassitude, Harry caressa doucement le bord du livre de façon rêveuse avant de recommencer à écrire.

\- " _Tu sais, tu n'es pas le premier livre dans lequel j'écris et qui me répond. Le premier, lui, était cependant ensorcelé et a failli tuer l'une de mes amies, ou plutôt ancienne amie maintenant. L'esprit, ou une partie ?, de Voldemort y était enfermé. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un acte de magie anodin, mais j'espère que tu n'es pas pareil. Après tout, je t'ai découvert dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque de Hogwarts ! "_

Faire la conversation à un livre avait certes quelque chose d'étrange, mais aussi de reposant. Parler sans user de sa voix, une situation saugrenue qu'Harry appréciait. Surtout que le livre semblait le comprendre, ou être l'hôte d'une véritable conscience tel le chapeau parlant. Même si Morblanc ne parlait pas de vive voix. Ce qui en soit, aurait été une phénomène des plus étranges !

\- _"_ _S'agissait-il par hasard d'un horcruxe ? "_

La question laissa interrogateur Harry. L'adolescent ignorait complètement ce qu'était cette chose. Fronçant les sourcils, le lion réfléchit néanmoins pour savoir s'il n'avait pas entendu parler ce cela dans un cours, mais non, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit pour le coup.

\- " _De quoi s'agit-il ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler… "_

Les trois points n'étaient peut-être pas nécessaires, mais cela démontrait néanmoins à quel point Harry ne comprenait pas le sujet.

\- " _Les Horcruxes sont le fruit d'un profond acte de magie noire. Il s'agit de fragmenter son âme en usant d'un sortilège causant la mort, tel l'Avada ayant pris la vie de tes défunts parents. Or, il s'agit d'une magie très fragile et qui, d'une certaine façon, n'a pas très bon caractère. Tuer une personne ne fractionne pas nécessairement l'âme de la personne, il faut une situation particulière et une certaine puissance pour cela. Il peut même s'agir d'un accident. Il est très difficile de les détruire. Un Feudeymon, le venin du basilic, l'épée de Gryffindor sont des exemples. Un horcruxe peut être récupéré en tout temps par son créateur, si celui-ci à conscience de son existence._

 _Tu dois cependant savoir qu'il s'agit d'objets de magie noire. Être en leur contact ou présence à long terme, et même à court terme, peut altérer la personnalité d'une personne, faisant ressortir son côté le plus sombre ou alors la plongeant à long terme dans la folie. Bien que renfermant de la puissance, et offrant une certaine forme d'immortalité à leur créateur, il s'agit d'une magie instable et déconseillée. Mourir puis revenir à la vie grâce à l'un d'eux provoquera des dommages à l'utilisateur, autant physiques que psychiques. "_

Les mots disparurent lentement, laissant pourtant un Harry complètement sous le choc. Beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient maintenant qu'il avait cette information en main. Voldemort avait créé un horcruxe avec son journal, comment Harry l'ignorait et préférait ne pas savoir, et certainement plusieurs autres. Logiquement, puisque le journal détruit, il n'avait pu servir à sa résurrection. La question restait néanmoins celle-ci; combien Voldemort en avait-il créé ?

L'attention d'Harry fut ramenée sur le grimoire lorsque de nouvelles lettres apparurent.

\- " _Je te rassure cependant, Harry, je ne suis pas un Horcruxe bien que je sois le fruit de la Magie Noire. Cela ne fait pas de moi…_ quelque chose _de mauvais. Ce n'est que mon origine qui est qualifiée de noire. "_

Sans pouvoir y résister, Harry sourit. Au moins, le grimoire ne lui mentait pas, ni ne lui cachait quelque chose. D'une rare franchise, son nouvel ami semblait être même pourvu d'une grande envie d'aider, ou de donner des réponses à qui le demandait. Il ne semblait pourtant pas renfermer une menace et le mystère s'épaississait face à sa localisation dans Hogwarts. Sentant la fatigue s'abattre sur lui, Harry écrivit un simple bonne nuit à l'intention du livre.

\- " _Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Harry, mais je ne dors pas. Je ne suis qu'un livre. "_

Cette phrase innocente fit rigoler l'adolescent qui se coucha, annulant le lumos qu'il avait lancé avant de s'endormir profondément, le livre serré dans ses bras.

Harry ne s'éveilla que lorsque la nuit se trouvait déjà bien avancée. Cela aurait pu être un réveil des plus naturels, si son oncle ne frappait pas comme un fou à sa porte de chambre. SurpriT, l'adolescent se redressa subitement en regardant cette dernière. Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine, mais la seconde suivante il sautait pour tout ranger ce qu'il avait sortis de son sac à dos - y comprit son livre - qu'il balança dans sa valise au même moment que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée.

Se tenant sur le pas de la porte, Vernon le fixait de ses yeux porcins coléreux. Déglutissant, Harry se redressa pour le fixer, curieux malgré lui de la situation.

\- « Garçon, maintenant tout cela dépasse les bornes ! J'ignore ce que tu mijotes avec tes copains les anormaux, mais tu vas leur dire d'arrêter tout cela ! »

\- « Mais, mon oncle… »

\- « PAS DE MAIS ! Voler devant les fenêtres des honnêtes gens normaux, un masque blanc sur le visage, que vont penser les voisins, je te le demande !? »

\- « Mon oncle… de quoi vous parlez ? Mes amis sont tous en Égypte… »

Pointant un doigt coléreux sur lui, son oncle ne le croyait décidément pas. Passant de lui, puis à la valise, l'adolescent comprit qu'il devait s'en saisir. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler, sachant pertinemment ce qu'était le masque blanc, Harry s'empara de sa valise avant de suivre son oncle à l'extérieur.

\- « Puisque tu oses me mentir, tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici ! Il est hors de question que nous hébergions un sale menteur monstrueux dans notre charmante demeure NORMALE ! Tu partiras avec tes copains farceurs… »

Ces paroles furent comme une pierre tombant dans l'estomac de l'adolescent. La peur se propagea dans ses veines, tel le plus vicieux des poisons. Incapable de parler, il passa devant sa tante, puis son cousin qui suivirent. La première obligée puisque le second voulait, semble-t-il, le voir se faire humilié par son géniteur.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le dernier Potter ne put s'empêcher de constater que les rues et les alentours étaient aussi désertiques qu'un cimetière abandonné. Pas un chat en vue et encore moins de masque blanc flottant. Regardant autours de lui, Harry cherchait une trace de la présence du nouveau Mage noir – bien que le terme n'était peut-être pas approprié ? – ou de ses sbires. Or, aucune en vue.

La porte du 4 Privet Drive claqua violemment dans leur dos, faisant sursauter les quatre éveillés. Harry, ne s'y attendant pas, en lâcha sa valise qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Se retournant à son tour vers la maison, il sentit son sang se glacer. À l'intérieur, à la fenêtre du salon, il pouvait clairement voir deux hommes tout de blanc vêtu et abordant un masque de la même couleur. Il semblait cependant que le reste de sa famille ne les voyaient pas. Les deux masqués tournèrent à l'unisson la tête vers eux, d'un mouvement lent et d'un tel synchronisme qu'Harry en eut la chair de poule.

Reculant lentement, l'adolescent s'écroula au sol lorsque ses pieds se prirent dans sa valise. Le souffle coupé par la chute, il sentit néanmoins une froideur des plus anormales et des plus inquiétantes. La même qui précédait la venue d'un Dementor. Redressant vivement la tête à sa recherche, Harry sentit tous les muscles de son corps se tendre sous la vision qu'il eut.

À l'autre bout de la rue, droit et fier, une silhouette semblait attendre et les observer. Sa cape claquait dans le vent chaud de ce début d'été. Bien que ne pouvant l'entendre, Harry la voyait bien onduler sous la brise. Les lumières grésillaient, comme si elles hésitaient entre s'éteindre pour fuir la vision de cette personne, ou rester allumer pour assister à la scène qui viendrait.

Puis, lentement, la silhouette s'avança vers eux.

À chacun de ses pas, Harry sentait son sang se glacer d'avantage, ses tripes se tordent de plus en plus et la peur s'intensifier à son approche. L'adolescent manqua d'hurler lorsqu'une main ferme l'agrippa par le collet, le redressant sur ses pieds.

\- « Écoutes-moi bien sale petit anormal ! Tu vas nous ouvrir la porte, MAINTENANT ! Tes sales petits tours de monstre, tu les gardes pour ton école d'étrangeté et… et… Pourquoi y a-t-il une odeur de fumée ? »

Harry manqua de retomber au sol quand son oncle le relâcha. Tournant précipitamment la tête en direction du sorcier à qui Snape devait la vie, Potter ne put s'empêcher de crier à la scène.

Le masqué était maintenant à moins de cent mètres d'eux et les fixait avec ce qui semblait du dégoût. Tout du moins, regardait-il les membres de sa famille avec cet intense regard d'émeraude répugné. De la fumée sortait des fenêtres des maisons de chaque côté de la rue et la chaleur commençait à grimper inexorablement, comme si un incendie semblait vouloir naître. Son regard s'encra dans celui du nouveau Mage Noir d'Angleterre, mais le contact fut brisé rapidement quand son oncle l'agrippa de nouveau par le collet. Apeuré, Harry braqua ses yeux vers le pachyderme enragé. Au même instant, la manche de pyjamas de Vernon Dursley s'enflamma dès que sa main toucha le tissu du chandail de son filleul.

Tombant sur le dos de surprise, Harry regarda avec horreur la flamme se propager sur l'entièreté du pyjama de son oncle. Son cri de douleur emplissant ses oreilles. Et soudainement, il y eut un bruit indescriptible. Mélange entre l'embrassement soudain et l'explosion d'une multitude de vitre, la rue de Privet Drive fut bientôt illuminée par les flammes d'un véritable brasier.

Ces dernières sortaient des fenêtres, des portes, de toutes les issues possibles. Des cris déchirèrent la nuit, semblant provenir d'outre-tombe. Tremblant, Harry regarda autour de lui, ne pouvant manquer le macabre spectacle. Se furent les cris de sa tante et de son cousin qui attirèrent son attention. Les deux idiots s'étaient enflammés en tentant d'éteindre son oncle, déjà mort, mais ils fixaient leurs membres comme s'ils ne voyaient pas les flammes qui, pourtant, les brûlaient littéralement. Lorsque leurs cris, et les autres se turent, Harry fut incapable de bouger.

Tremblant, sous le choc, il ne pouvait qu'observer ces trois cadavres carbonisés et toujours flambants, sentant dans son dos un regard envoûtant. Harry savait très bien que l'autre se trouvait toujours là, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Pourtant, le silence perdura, encore et encore durant ce qui sembla des heures au Survivant. Mais qui, en réalité, n'étaient que quelques minutes tout au plus.

\- « Harry… »

La voix, comme un murmure, fut une véritable douche froide sur l'adolescent. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler, Harry parvint pourtant à se tourner vers l'inconnu. Dans le ciel, derrière lui, deux silhouettes blanches flottaient dans les airs. L'une sur un balais, et l'autre sans. Inutile d'être un génie pour savoir que le second se trouvait à être le vampire qui semblait être le bras droit du puissant sorcier. Ce dernier d'ailleurs tendait une main invitante vers lui, pauvre adolescent pétrifié de peur.

\- « Viens avec moi, Harry… »

\- « Vous… vous êtes fous ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait, et vous voulez que je vous suive ?! »

\- « Ne me dis pas, Harry Potter, que tu n'as jamais souhaité au plus profond de ton cœur que ceci arrive. Viens avec moi, je t'offrirai protection et famille, comme tu l'as toujours rêvé. J'empêcherais tous ceux qui désir te faire du mal, de parvenir à leurs fins. »

\- « Comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela après ce que vous avez fait ?! Vous avez causé la mort de plusieurs élèves innocents, vous venez d'incendier toutes ces maisons et tué leurs occupants ! Vous… vous… »

\- « Je ne veux que ton bien Harry. Je sais tout de toi, là où toi tu ne sais rien de moi, arrivant à des conclusions erronées de ma personne. Je l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis pas comme Voldemort, Harry. Ni comme Albus. Je sais qu'il t'a laissé avec ton oncle et ta tante en sachant pertinemment comment ils te traitaient. Je ne laisserais jamais une telle chose se produire. Tout comme je ne le laisserais jamais t'utiliser comme une arme. »

\- « Quoi ? »

Là pour le coup, Harry ne comprenait pas, mais alors là, vraiment pas ! Lui une arme ? Dumbledore ne ferait tout de même pas une telle chose ! Non, Harry le savait. Après tout, il était son protégé non ?

\- « Harry, tu es si innocent, regarde toi. À ton avis, réfléchis bien, pourquoi Dumbledore prendrait-il tant soin de toi, devenant pour toi une sorte de grand-père, gagnant ta confiance… alors qu'il savait très bien que Voldemort reviendrait… »

Les secondes s'écoulèrent alors qu'Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de son interlocuteur. L'homme n'avait pas tort. Si Albus savait depuis le départ que Voldemort reviendrait, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas préparé à son retour, mieux protégé ? Le cœur battant, le survivant sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Le reste de sa confiance envers l'homme ? Sans aucun doute. Se redressant lentement, chancelant, l'adolescent fixa le mage noir, blessé par ses révélations. Le masqué n'avait toujours pas baissé sa main, lui offrant toujours de le rejoindre.

De toute façon, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Rien. L'inconnu était puissant, son désir de détruire Voldemort rejoignait le fait qu'Harry voulait venger ses parents, tout comme Cédric. Le sombre sorcier avait beaucoup à lui apprendre, sa protection pouvait être vitale pour l'avenir. _Une famille_. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il venait de lui promettre ? Ce fait piquait la curiosité du jeune Potter qui avança d'un pas, incertain, lorsque de nombreux plop se firent entendre dans son dos.

Se retournant, Harry aperçu de nombreuses personnes, sans aucun doute des aurores. Une brise chaude dans son dos, puis le contact de celui-ci contre un buste puissant lui apprit que son interlocuteur venait d'apparaître silencieusement dans son dos.

Au même moment, Albus Dumbledore apparu en face des secours. Son regard gris sembla s'emplir d'effroi à la scène à laquelle il assistait, mais la simple vu de son directeur emplit de rage le cœur du Survivant.

\- « Harry, mon garçon, surtout reste calme… » commença Dumbledore avant qu'un bras puissant ne s'enroule autour des épaules du nommé, le serrant contre le torse puissant du nouveau mage noir.

\- « Harry… »

\- « Je suis prêt » murmura l'adolescent, fermant les yeux avant de sentir la sensation habituelle du transplanage. Mais avant que ses paupières ne se ferment, il vit des sortilèges foncer sur eux, mais jamais ils ne les atteignirent, retournant tout simplement à leurs envoyeurs.

Cette nuit-là, Harry Potter fut considéré comme kidnappé par Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore fut le seul survivant et témoin impuissant de la scène. . La vérité restant masquée à la population, pour son plus grand bien.

OoO S.S OoO

Impossible. Inimaginable. Incompréhensible.

Son regard d'onyx posé sur la scène, Severus n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Son cerveau refusait de faire le lien, devrait-on dire. L'odeur de chair brûlée lui parvenait, donnant une furieuse envie de vomir à l'enseignant. Respirant profondément, cherchant à calmer son estomac, le potioniste s'approcha du directeur. Ce dernier fermait les yeux d'un aurore dont la jugulaire avait été partiellement arrachée. Qui, comment ? Son regard n'était qu'horreur face à sa mort violente. Le pauvre sorcier avait dû y faire face sans rien pouvoir faire pour survivre, aucune chance. Plus loin, un autre corps coupé en deux par ce qui semblait un sort de découpe plutôt puissant. Il y avait en tout six morts, aucune moins brutales qu'une autre. Tout au contraire, même.

À sa droite, Minerva sanglotait en regardant la maison de Potter. Toujours ravagée par les flammes, l'habitation s'était néanmoins écroulée sur elle-même. Devant sa façade, les corps des trois moldus. Eux aussi n'avaient eu aucune chance. Immolés, certains de leurs membres jusqu'à l'incinération. Dans les rues voisines, Severus entendait les camions de pompiers, même dans Privet Drive il y en avait, mais on les ignorait. La chance de pratiquer la magie !

Pomfrey se trouvait aussi sur les lieux, appelé au cas où elle pourrait sauver l'un des aurores, mais s'était peine perdue. La pauvre femme semblait des plus affectée par la scène, sans aucun doute qu'elle n'avait jamais pu assister à ce genre de chose. Une chance pour elle, car Severus ne pouvait nier avoir déjà vu pire scène. Après tout, être un Deatheater faisait en sorte que vos actes étaient souvent cruels. Bien que jamais Severus n'avait assisté à une telle scène, à une attaque d'une telle envergure sur tant de Moldus à la fois.

S'approchant du directeur, Snape sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Du sang maculait la robe violette du vieux sorcier. Le sien et celui des autres. Sur son flanc gauche, une coupure sérieuse semblait toujours saignée, mais l'homme repoussait l'infirmière. Les traits de l'homme plus que centenaire étaient fermés, choqués même, voir triste. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Severus vit les yeux larmoyants de l'homme. Qu'est-ce que Potter avait fait ? Était-il responsable de cette situation ? Le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Était-il...

\- « Directeur... Potter est-il... »

\- « Oh Severus... Harry a été enlevé par ce mage noir dont vous nous avez tous deux parlé... Ou devrais-je dire, s'est-il laisser enlever ! » Deux larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Albus Dumbledore qui fixa la maison. « Je n'ai pas su protéger Harry. Oh, Severus ! J'ignore ce qu'il va advenir de lui. Pourquoi a-t-il suivit cet individu ? »

Severus serra les dents. De colère. Impulsif de sale gosse ! L'enseignant savait parfaitement pour Harry Potter avait fait cela. Le gamin se rebellait, changeait. L'individu était puissant, pouvait lui offrir de grandes connaissances. Pauvre fou ! Lui-même était autrefois tombé dans un tel panneau. Potter deviendrait une marionnette marquée comme du bétail. Dans sa poitrine, Severus sentit son cœur se serrer. Le regard d'onyx du directeur de Slytherin se rapporta sur les flammes.

Mais qu'avait fait Harry Potter ?

OoO L.V OoO

Une semaine.

Presque.

Oui, pratiquement sept jours que le sale gamin avait disparu ! Dans tous les journaux magiques d'Angleterre, sa disparition apparaissait en première page. Bien que rapportée comme étant le fait de Voldemort, le Ministre laissait sous-entendre une fugue, protégeant ses arrières et fuyant la réalité. Comme d'habitudes. Après tout, ces dernières ne sont pas faciles à changer.

Or, Voldemort savait mieux que quiconque que ce fait était faux, dans les deux sens. Premièrement parce qu'un incendie d'une ampleur phénoménal avait été déclaré dans Little Whinging, Surrey, causant un nombre de morts impressionnant, du jamais vu dans la région. Apparu soudainement la nuit de la disparition du gamin, sans point de départ apparent, il fallait être stupide pour ne pas faire le rapprochement. Et l'être encore plus si l'on ne songeait pas à un acte magique.

Faisant les cent pas dans son bureau, le Seigneur des Ténèbres bouillait intérieurement de rage. Grâce à Severus, il savait pertinemment que le gamin avait été enlevé. Ou plutôt, s'était laissé enlever héroïquement selon certains membres de l'Ordre après l'explication du citronné directeur. Mais pas par lui, plutôt en la personne de ce nouvel adversaire.

De rage, le mage noir abattit son poing sur son bureau, laissant sa magie éclater durant un instant.

Une semaine qu'il cherchait la moindre trace du gamin.

Une semaine qu'il cherchait dans le vide concernant toutes informations sur son Némésis et encore plus sur cet homme tout de blanc vêtu. Nulle part dans le monde magique n'avait-il été vue avant la nuit de son retour à lui. Chose impossible au vu de son nombre de partisans supposé par le gamin qui lui avait survécu.

Une semaine qu'il avait l'impression que son esprit était maintenant accessible à qui le voulait, n'arrivant plus à se protéger de rêves étranges et sombres. Des songes qui lui semblaient surréalistes, trop pour son propre bien. Tant et si bien que Voldemort ne dormait presque plus, ce qui n'aidait pas à sa bonne humeur. Tout le contraire même !

Or, les choses s'arrangeaient néanmoins petit à petit. Bien que l'Élu de la prophétie reste introuvable, ses plans avançaient grandement. Bientôt il pourrait délivrer ses partisans de la prison pour sorcier tenue par les Dementors, qu'il rallierait naturellement à sa cause. Avoir ces non-être à sa solde serait un plus à tous les coups !

Se laissant choir sur son fauteuil, le cruel homme soupira de lassitude et de fatigue. Fermant un instant ses yeux carmin, Voldemort frémis à la simple idée de dormir. Oh, il ne craignait pas le sommeil, ni les rêves. En réalité, il ne craignait rien. Il ne désirait cependant pas être de nouveau enfermé dans ses propres songes si réalistes et qui, à son réveil, lui laissait une impression de souillure profonde sur son âme. Ce qui, pour ainsi dire, ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Surtout en sachant que cette dernière était fragmentée en de nombreux morceaux. Ce qui n'aidait sans doute pas son état…

Se redressant, le puissant sorcier se plaça devant l'immense fenêtre de sa chambre. Nagini redressa la tête, le regardant. L'imposant serpent s'était enroulé devant la cheminée, savourant la chaleur des flammes. Elle le regardait, suivait ses mouvements. Sa voix sifflante lui offrant un apaisement momentané. Le reptile ne le quittait plus depuis que ses mauvais rêves l'assaillaient. Malheureusement, sa seule amie ne pouvait l'aider.

Voldemort ne fut pas surprit lorsque Nagini rampa jusqu'à lui, montant sur son corps et s'y enroulant. D'une main douce, il caressa la fine peau écailleuse, remontant jusqu'à la tête du serpent géant. La langue fourchue chatouilla sa joue et le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda le reptile.

\- «§ _Patience Nagini, patience, nous finirons bien par savoir qui est ce fou qui se dresse devant nous...§ »_

L'homme, qui n'en avait pas réellement l'apparence, regarda le manteau nocturne du ciel. Soupirant, Voldemort ferma les yeux. Il devait se dépêcher à rassembler des partisans puissants, le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

* * *

 **NdA; Voilà, voilà o/ J'ai mis du temps, mais chapitre terminé en espérant qu'il vous aura plus.**

 **J'ai d'ailleurs commencé à poster l'histoire sur le forum de fanfiction Hp-fanfiction, sous le même pseudo et le même titre (Ratachée à la série Across the Time). Je me demandais si certains d'entre-vous allaient sur d'autres sites, tel Ao3. Voudriez-vous aussi que j'y poste la fiction ? Je n'ai pas de compte, mais ce n'est pas un problème.**

 **L'on se relit au prochain chapitre ;)**


	4. Judgment time

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Oui, enfin le chapitre trois. Désolé pour l'absence de poste, tout d'abord. Il se trouve que j'ai enfin déménager, sauf qu'il y a eut quelques petits problème. Tout d'abord des problèmes de plomberies qui ne sont toujours pas réglé - longue histoire - et aussi que j'ai paumé mes clefs usb qui me servent à stocker des images, mais, surtout, mes écrits et surtout mes fictions. Du coup j'avais trois chapitres écris pour chacune de mes deux fics, et même une plus courte tiré d'un défi. Sauf que bah, paumées et introuvables dans mes cartons . La joie quand les déménageur foute les boîtes n'importent où quoi.

Un gros merci à toutes les reviews des visiteurs qui n'ont pas eu de réponse puisqu'on ne peut pas répondre aux visiteurs...

Je suis en train de réécrire les chapitres aux souvenirs que j'en ai, quant au petit défis il s'agissait d'une autour de Voldemort qui prendrait possession du corps d'Harry lors de la fin de sa troisième année car Harry et Sirius sont mort sous le baisé des détraqueur, sauf le fragment d'âme de Voldy. S'il y a un défi ici - forum/Défis-boîte-à-idées/36697/ - qui vous intéresse vous pouvez me le proposer aussi :) Je n'écris cependant que du slash, donc du m/m pas de l'hétéro :).

Bonne lecture à tous :3

Ps; la chanson écrite plus bas est de moi, inspirer par Lullaby for a deadman de elena siegman, la version anti-nightcore cependant :) Un peu plus de savoir sur l'Histoire du mage noir aussi ;) + désolé des fautes restante j'ai mon autocorrecteur qui est de retour X_X

Aussi, je considère que les chapitre 1,2 et 3 servaient à la présentation et au contexte de l'histoire. À partir du prochain chapitre, les choses vont donc réellement débuté et l'on pourra considéré cela comme la fin du "prologue". Ouais, parce qu'un c'est quand même un prologue de + de 30 000 mots mdr. Gros bisous et à bientôt o/

* * *

Plus rien n'allait depuis pratiquement un mois maintenant. Depuis la disparition du survivant, pour être plus précis. Le Monde Magique semblait avoir soudainement sombré dans les ténèbres, mais les moldus aussi. Severus ne dénombrait plus les attaques des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Devenu incapable de seulement appeler son _Maître_ , Seigneur des ténèbres – il lui était aussi impossible de seulement songer à son nom –, Severus s'était mis à l'appeler comme tout le monde. Bien sûr, l'homme restait menaçant, répondant à tous les critères d'un mage noir. Cependant depuis l'incendie de Little Whinging, il semblait évident que Voldemort n'arrivait pas au talon de l'inconnu aux habits blancs. Tout du moins, pour le moment. Après tout, Voldemort était encore affaiblit, n'ayant pas récupéré toute sa puissance.

Cela surprenait d'ailleurs Severus que cet inconnu d'élimine pas sa cible maintenant. À quoi jouait ce Mage Noir raffolant du blanc ? Il était trop fair play dans ce combat, s'il attendait que l'ennemi récupère son entière puissance. Or, Severus voyait une logique des plus Slytherin derrière tout ça. En effet, quel mérite l'inconnu gagnait-il à abattre un ennemi déjà affaibli ? Aucun. Alors que vaincre la terreur de l'Angleterre au summum de sa puissance lui vaudrait des regards emplis de craintes et de respects, démontrant sa véritable puissance par le fait même.

Cet être ne pouvait pas être Potter, qui qu'il soit, pas Potter jr. Harry n'avait pas cet esprit propre à sa maison. L'adolescent était un fier lion, pas un serpent vicieux et comploteur.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Severus alors que l'homme s'attelait à la lecture de ses grimoires de potions, cadeau de son bourreau de maître. Ô qu'ils n'étaient pas preuves de remerciements. Au contraire. L'homme à l'apparence de serpent les lui avait remis pour qu'il fasse des recherches précises sur une certaine potion. Bien que lui ayant fournis le maximum d'information, Severus avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir reçu le minimum. Naturellement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres restait méfiant à son égard, il n'y pouvait rien. Après tout l'homme, ou plutôt ce qui y ressemblait vaguement, se trouvait au courant de son procès. Couplé à l'absence de sa participation à sa recherche et son absence au cimetière, Severus savait qu'il était mal. Très mal.

Sa situation déjà précaire se trouvait à l'être encore plus maintenant. En réalité, Severus savait qu'il ne devait sa vie qu'à une seule et unique chose; son don pour les potions, son génie dans leur concoction. Il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il soit exécuté dans la douleur face au premier cercle de Voldemort, or cela n'avait pas eu lieu, pour son plaisir. Bien que son corps garde encore les séquelles des nombreuses séances de Crucios qu'il recevait régulièrement, de plus en plus souvent en fait. Néanmoins, le sombre lord semblait s'être calmé, attendant quelque chose.

Plus largement, le monde magique anglais semblait retenir son souffle. Vrai, puisque le procès auquel Harry James Potter devait se présenter approchait à grand pas. Le survivant ne pouvait se permettre une absence, sauf pour cause de décès apparent bien sûr.

Pinçant les lèvres, Severus se laissa choir contre le dossier de sa chaise en bois. Fermant les yeux, il serra entre son pouce et son index l'arrête de son nez, tentant de garder son calme. Cet adolescent était insupportable ! L'enseignant ne parvenait pas à cesser de songer à lui, à l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver, ce qu'il subissait. Comment cela pouvait-il se produire ? Comment le fils de sa Némésis pouvait-il faire la même erreur que lui ? Intérieurement, le potioniste espérait que l'adolescent avait trouvé la mort. Elle était préférable à une vie de remords et d'obscurité comme la sienne. L'enfant de sa douce Lily ne méritait pas le sort que lui avait connu pour ses erreurs !

Un soupir las franchi ses lèvres. Naturellement, Potter serait vivant. Si l'autre avait voulu le tuer, le cadavre carbonisé du Survivant aurait aussi été trouvé. Non, ce qu'il se passait c'était que l'enfant se voyait attiré du côté obscure du monde, littéralement. Il allait se retrouvé dans l'ombre d'un être assez cruel pour détruire à l'aide d'un incendie magique tout un quartier, n'épargnant ni les enfants ni les femmes, s'attaquant à des moldus sans défenses. Sauf si l'on connaissait l'histoire du gamin.

Harry ne semblait pas avoir eu une enfance joyeuse, ne lui avait-il pas parlé des traitements de son adorable famille ?

La gorge du sorcier se contracta d'un coup alors que ses yeux sombres s'ouvraient brusquement.

Non.

Potter n'aurait jamais fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Demandé_ à l'autre de faire _ça_ ?

Le directeur de Slytherin du respirer plus profondément, plus lentement pour calmer la panique qui le gagnait, pour chasser la peur qui menaçait et commençait à étreindre son être. Harry avait drastiquement changé après l'incident de la dernière épreuve, après le retour de Voldemort et la mort de Cédric. L'adolescent s'étant renfermé, ayant décidé d'être plus égoïste. Sans parler de son comportement dans la grande salle. Avant son enlèvement. Serait-il probable, imaginable, que le fils de Lily est vu son cœur noircir en seulement quelques jours ? Peut-être que ces événements n'avaient qu'achevé sa chute dans les ténèbres ?

Secouant la tête, Severus ne put se résoudre de penser un seul instant à cette possibilité. Imaginer Potter demandant la mise à mort par immolation de toutes ces personnes, par vengeance. L'envie de vomir prenait le professeur de potion à cette seule pensée ! Ce si gentil garçon avec son syndrome du héros, qui ne cessait d'attirer les ennuis. Non, Potter avait commencé à se briser, à ce fragmenter sans que personne ne le remarque, mais il n'avait pas encore volé en éclat de façon irréparable. Ô mais peut-être que son passage chez cet inconnu l'achèverait ? Severus n'en savait rien et il ne voulait pas non plus imaginer.

Fermant le grimoire qu'il lisait, Severus se leva et éteignit les bougies l'éclairant d'un coup de baguette. Il était tard, si tard que le soleil commençait à se lever. Il avait besoin des prochaine heures de sommeil et pas uniquement pour récupérer, mais aussi pour se préparer. Après tout, la prochaine fois que le soleil se lèverait, le procès commencerait. L'heure de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son piètre élève.

Au matin suivant, Severus était déjà bien éveillé et ce depuis longtemps. Son regard d'ébène perdu au-delà d'une des fenêtres de son salon, si l'on pouvait appeler cela un salon, et fixait rien en particulier. Juste la brume qui s'élevait, disparaissait avec l'apparition du soleil. Tel un Dementor fuyant un patronus.

Un léger frisson parcouru l'échine de Snape. Son quartier avait toujours eut une atmosphère étrange. Mélange entre le mystérieux et le fantomatique, sans parler de son odeur. Or, l'homme connaissait l'endroit comme les potions qu'il préparait. Le problème des quatre dernières semaines, et la cause de son frison, se trouvait en la personne même de son quartier qu'il connaissait si bien.

Au départ, cela n'avait été que très léger. Une poubelle que l'on déplaçait, les flèches d'une pancarte d'indication inversées. Si au départ Severus avait pu avoir des doutes, ces derniers s'envolèrent la semaine dernière. En effet. Les chiffres des maisons, des bâtiments changeaient d'emplacement, se mélangeaient même. Les propriétaires niaient les changements d'ailleurs, attestant qu'ils furent depuis toujours ainsi. Mais le pire, se furent les rues.

Un soir, après avoir regardé par la fenêtre pour une certaine raison, l'enseignant s'était endormis dans un fauteuil. Au réveil, lorsqu'il était sorti pour prendre le journal moldu Severus n'avait plus sut quoi faire. Les rues, entières, avaient changé de place. Elles ne se trouvaient plus à leur emplacement original. Quelque chose d'impossible ! Et tout le quartier qui agissait normalement. Mais le pire, Severus ne le vit que quelques instant après.

Du coin de l'œil il vit une silhouette spectrale s'enfoncer dans la brume et disparaître tout simplement.

Une silhouette blanche.

Rouvrant ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, Severus fouilla le brouillard des yeux, cherchant ce qu'il savait être là, qui attendait qu'il les aperçoive avant de se dématérialiser. Snape n'avait pas trouvé d'autre mot pour décrire leur disparition tellement celle-ci était rapide.

Comme entendu, son regard d'onyx se posa sur non pas une silhouette, mais deux. Leurs capes ondulaient dans la brise matinale, les habits semblants se fondre dans la brume. Leurs masques blancs dirigés dans sa direction, leurs orbites semblants vides et noirs. Un nouveau frisson glacé parcouru son corps alors qu'une sueur froide descendit dans son dos.

Depuis presque trois semaines, ils étaient là. Ils le fixaient par la fenêtre à des heures aléatoires de la nuit lorsqu'il dormait. Voilà pourquoi il ne dormait plus que de jour ! Parce que leurs regards fixés sur son corps endormi le réveillaient. Puis il le voyait, ou les, ce ou ces masques devenant sa fenêtre. Rien d'autre. Juste un visage masqué aux orbites noires, le fixant intensément.

Severus soupira, légèrement tendu, sans quitter des yeux ses harceleurs. Depuis longtemps maintenant, ils auraient dû disparaître. S'était leur routine après tout. Aujourd'hui, le premier jour où il pouvait les observer si longtemps. Croyant au début à une baisse d'assurance de leur part, Severus se détendit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un visage masqué blanc n'apparaisse soudainement à sa fenêtre et qu'une main gantée de la même couleur ne frappe le carreau dans un bruit sourd.

Un hurlement traversa les lèvres du potioniste qui, reculant, se prit les pieds dans la table basse. Se retrouvant sur le dos, le trentenaire eut le souffle couper, ses yeux se fermèrent qu'une seconde avant que les paupières de s'ouvrent. Son regard se ramena immédiatement à la fenêtre, mais il n'y avait plus rien.

Se redressant rapidement, l'homme s'en approcha. Levant une main tremblante, il l'a posa à plat à l'endroit exacte où l'inconnu l'avait frappé de la sienne. La vitre était fracturée, redessinant de ses sillons brisés l'empreinte de cette dernière. Ne pouvant contrôler les légers tremblements de son corps, le potioniste tourna le dos à la fenêtre, se laissant choir dans son fauteuil avant d'attraper son verre de whisky pur-feu pour le porter à ses lèvres.

Après tout, c'était devenu leur routine.

OoO

On s'attendait à ce qu'il soit là.

On s'attendait à ce qu'il soit là.

Naturellement, il était son professeur.

Bien qu'il fallait ajouter « honni » juste avant le point.

Ce qui ramenait au pourquoi il se trouvait là.

Severus soupira, silencieusement, fixant d'un œil noir les sorciers qui l'entouraient, les décourageant d'engager la conversation avec lui. Dans sa poitrine, Snape sentait son pauvre cœur battre à tout rompre. Si les traits de sa personne laissaient supposés un âge plus avancé, il n'en était rien. Cependant, son organe cardiaque allait finir dans le même état. Voilà l'impression que Severus avait.

Tendu au plus haut point, l'espion ne cessait de regarder autour de lui, discrètement. Semblant détendu au premier abord, le contraire était la réalité. Parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose clochait. L'atmosphère aurait pu être coupé au couteau tans la tension se trouvait palpable. Électrisante, Severus avait de la difficulté à ne pas partir ailleurs.

Bien sûr, cela n'aidait en rien sa bonne humeur ! Qu'y pouvait-il ? Aujourd'hui devait avoir lieu le procès auquel devait assister le célèbre disparu, monsieur Potter en personne ! Grognassant contre les gamins qui se laissaient enlever par esprit de rébellion stupide, l'enseignant chercha du regard le directeur et la directrice adjointe. Le duo était assis sur des chaises, les traits plus tendus que les siens. Il semblait même au professeur que ses supérieurs avaient chacun pris au moins un siècle ! Le pire restait Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier, lorsqu'on le regardait, semblait abattu, défait. Se grands yeux gris étaient voilés, semblaient même hantés par quelque chose que lui seul avait dû voir ou conclure.

Severus ne pus que sentir son cœur se serrer que de voir son mentor dans cet état, lui incapable de l'aider. Il ne pouvait que le voir ainsi, défait, presque détruit et épuisé. S'approchant, le potioniste regarda le duo qui leva les yeux sur lui. Minerva semblait si fatiguée que le trentenaire était persuadé qu'elle s'endormirait dans la seconde. Quant à Albus, ses yeux ne brillaient plus et semblaient éteints.

Il s'approcha silencieusement d'eux, penchant la tête dans leur direction.

\- « Albus, avez-vous des nouvelles ? »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête négativement, soupirant de désespoir avant de le regarder, attendant une réponse en retour. Severus savait que le directeur lui demandait silencieusement si Celui qu'il valait mieux ne pas nommer avait Harry. Or, non. Le sombre homme n'avait pas mis la main sur l'adolescent. À son tour Severus secoua la tête.

Aucun Deatheater n'était épargné par la colère de leur maître. Le chauve aux yeux de sang semblait même se servir d'eux pour se défouler, mais de quoi ? De la colère de la disparition de Potter ? L'homme avait failli tuer Bella à coup de Crucios uniquement car elle avait avancée l'avantage de la mort de Potter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la face de serpent agissait ainsi.

Du coin des yeux, Severus vit la salle du tribunal s'ouvrir. Les personnes présentes commencèrent à y rentrer, parlant à voix basse, offrant aux oreilles de Snape un brouhaha qu'il détestait. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, l'enseignant suivit le mouvement, évitant autant qu'il le put de se faire bousculer, prenant les devants en sachant qu'Albus attendrait Harry et que Minerva attendait juste des nouvelles de son petit lion.

S'assoyant sur l'une des chaises mise à disposition pour les civils, Severus balaya la salle des yeux. Les curieux à ses côtés, puis les membres du Wizengamot. Tous semblaient tendus, l'atmosphère lourde épuisait l'enseignant. Les regards se perdaient vers la porte, des Tempus ne cessaient d'être lancé aux cinq secondes et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus la tension montait. Severus lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un stresse grandissant. Les battements de son cœur se faisant erratiques dans sa poitrine. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que Potter ne se soit pas laissé enlever ?!

Finalement, l'heure tant attendue arriva, mais les portes restèrent indéniablement closes. Des murmures montèrent crescendo à cette réalisation alors que Fudge frappait de son marteau pour ramener le silence. Minerva essuyait ses yeux, Albus s'était laissé choir sur une chaise, accablé par ce qui semblait être la réalité. Potter ne viendrait pas !

Était-il le seul, lui le pessimiste professeur de potion, à croire encore à la venue de Potter ? Le sale gosse trouvait toujours le moyen d'arriver en retard à au moins l'un de ses cours avec lui durant l'année, et dans d'autres mêmes. Alors au tribunal magique ? L'enseignant en aurait presque rit si la situation n'exigeait pas tant de sérieux.

Après, Potter attirait comme personne d'autres les situations inimaginables. Il devait avoir, pour une fois, une excellente raison d'être en retard ! Étant un adolescent, aux hormones en ébullition, il pouvait être en _charmante_ compagnie et avoir ainsi oublie le jour J !

Ou alors il pouvait être mort.

Fataliste, mais réaliste. Or, Severus n'était pas d'accord. Comment l'être ? Cet homme, ou chose ?, leur avait sauvé la vie. Ou plutôt la sienne, les avait soigné, leur avait permis de rentrer directement à l'école alors… Pourquoi tuer Harry ? Sa famille, cela se comprenait. Après tout, cette branche de sa famille n'avait, semble-t-il, aucun amour pour lui. Severus doutait que l'adolescent est connu une enfance pire que la sienne, cependant, aucun enfant ne méritait une enfance malheureuse.

Fermant les yeux, Severus soupira, laissant ses épaules s'affaisser face à l'acceptation. Dix minutes venaient de s'écouler et Potter ne se présentait toujours pas. L'enseignant allait se lever pour partir lorsque les portes de la salle s'ouvrir. Comme un éclair, le silence frappa l'assemblée qui se tourna vers la porte.

Les deux Onyx de l'enseignant ne purent se détacher des émeraudes lorsqu'ils les croisèrent.

L'adolescent semblait autant le fixer, au travers la masse, comme si Harry Potter savait exactement où le trouver. Le jeune homme, de même pas encore 15 ans, semblait mal à l'aise. Tous ces regards sur sa personne ne pouvaient qu'avoir cet effet. Mais comment ne pas dévisager le survivant alors que derrière lui se tenait un personnage des plus surprenant.

La première chose remarquable, une crinière d'une couleur des plus… inattendue, tombant dans le bas de son dos. Un bleu roi foncé, presque noir se dégradant à un bleu pratiquement blanc à la pointe des cheveux. Un visage ovale à la peau pâle, sans défaut, des lèvres pulpeuses et carmines sans parler des yeux en amande défiant l'émeraude de ceux de l'adolescent. L'inconnu revêtait un habit étrange. Le devant du haut s'arrêtait à la taille, mais l'arrière descendait presque aux chevilles. Les manches évincées avaient des broderies d'argent et d'or, venant jouer avec la couleur de ses yeux. La couleur même du tissu restait mystérieuse, indéchiffrable. Une sorte de blanc fantomatique, brumeux. Le dos de l'habit ondulait légèrement derrière lui sous une brise qui n'existait pas. L'homme semblait porter une robe argente qui cachait ses pieds, donnant l'impression que le nouveau venu flottait derrière le survivant au lieu de marcher.

Potter lui-même portait des habits d'excellente couture qui épousaient ses forment, mettant en valeur autant ses yeux que sa chevelure. L'adolescent semblait dans une forme époustouflante pour une personne ayant été enlevée par un dangereux mage noir ayant incendié tout un quartier. Son regard brillait d'une assurance que le dernier Potter semblait pourtant avoir perdu lors de son « départ ».

Harry leva les yeux, regardant l'homme avec incertitude. Ce dernier lui désigna la chaise de l'accusé et des témoins au centre de la pièce. Il offrit un léger sourire au vainqueur du Tournois des Trois Sorciers avant de redresser le regard vers le jury.

\- « Navré du retard. Voyez-vous, il semblerait que la salle d'audience est été changée sans que nous en soyons avertis. »

\- « Et qui êtes-vous ? »

La question venait de Fudge qui semblait curieux, mais surtout furieux de l'arrivé de cet homme et de Potter.

\- « Son père par adoption selon les lois du Ministère de la Magie Russe, annulant tout droit juridique et parentale de son parrain Sirius Black, dangereux fugitif toujours en cavale. Selon le Ministère de la magie Anglaise. Le si-nommé Ministère n'a d'ailleurs aucun droit de contestation au vu de son incapacité à protéger un mineur de sa famille moldu abusive et raciste à l'encontre de la population sorcière et magique. De part ce fait même, au vu de ma paternité par adoption, je suis le seul juridiquement et parentalement, apte à prendre les décisions concernant Harry James Potter, fils légitime de James Charlus Potter et Lily Potter née Evans. Il est donc de mon droit de défendre mon fils adoptif des accusations de meurtre sur la personne de Cédric Diggory lors de la dernière épreuve du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Mais si vous me demandiez mon identité…. Je suis le Mage Noir, Malkhael. Oh, naturellement, l'apparence que je vous offre n'est naturellement pas la mienne. Je ne désire pas vous montrez mon vrai visage. »

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Severus Snape sous les paroles glaciales de l'homme dont le regard ne quittait pas le ministre de la magie. Prenant place aux côtés de l'adolescent assit, le mage noir Malkhael sembla les défier de se lever contre lui, de pointer leurs baguettes sur sa personne. L'aire déjà froide du tribunal semblait s'alourdir de seconde en seconde. Pourtant, le potioniste n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux, ne pouvant qu'observer cet être fascinant, hypnotisant.

L'homme qui se cachait sous les habits blancs, derrière le masque. Cet inconnu mystérieux, effrayant. Il se trouvait maintenant devant lui. Imposant, déroutant. Un crotale agitant la queue, prévenant qu'il est prêt à mordre, voilà à quoi il ressemblait. Et Severus comprenait pourquoi Potter l'avait suivi. N'aurait-il pas fait de même à son âge si un être aussi remarquable lui avait tendu la main et ce qu'importent ses actes ? Oui, il l'aurait fait. Voilà ce qu'il y avait de si effroyable dans cette constatation. Snape aurait été prêt à se damner encore, à agir en lion impulsif, sans réfléchir.

\- « Alors ces questions ? Viennent-elles ? Nous n'avons pas toute la journée Cornélius. Contrairement à votre obèse personne, nous avons des choses importantes à faire. » La voix de Malkhael claqua dans le silence pesant, réveillant l'assemblée.

Toussant pour s'éclaircir la voix, une femme rondelette attira sur elle l'attention. Au premier regarde, Severus la détesta immédiatement. Tête droite, le regard hautain et supérieur, l'on pourrait croire à une parente des Malfoy, si la femme ne ressemblait pas à un crapaud constipé court sur patte.

L'homme en blanc la regarda et pris un air horrifié en cachant les yeux d'Harry Potter.

\- « Par Morgane et les couilles de Merlin ! Depuis quand laisse-t-on des horreurs pareilles siéger ? Ce n'est pas Azkaban qui rend fous les prisonniers, mais la vue de ce crapaud mutant oui ! Ne regarde pas Harry, je crois que je vais moi-même faire des cauchemars se soir… »

Toussant pour tenter de ravaler son fou rire, Severus cacha le bas de son visage de sa main alors qu'autour de lui des éclats de rires ou d'indignations se firent entendre. Potter tenta de chasser la main de son père adoptif, mais celui-ci ne retira pas la sienne, gardant un air horrifié sur son visage. Celui de la femme avait pris une teinte rouge sous la honte et la colère. La pauvre semblait prête à exploser de rage et à lancer les pires maléfices au sombre mage. Sans doute manqua-t-elle de courage pour oser ou répliquer, car elle prit la parole comme si de rien était.

\- « Sous entendez-vous que vous vous présentez devant le tribunal magique en ayant fait acte de magie noire ? Mais en plus vous accusez le Ministère de la magie de…. »

\- « Je ne sous-entends rien. En plus d'être un crapaud mutant, seriez-vous en plus sourde ? Je suis un mage noir, je ne joue pas aux apprentis sorciers en faisant léviter une plume ou en lançant des petits Lumos pour aveugler mon adversaire. » Il y eut des rires amusés à cette réplique des plus imagées. « Par après je n'accuse pas, je mets en lumière la vérité d'un gouvernement corrompu jusqu'à la moelle où de supposés partisans de ce cher Voldy national n'ont pas de procès, mais nous y reviendrons plus tard, et qu'il n'y a aucun suivi des sorciers et sorcières vivants dans le monde des moldus. Savez-vous comment sont maltraité, battu et parfois même tués par leurs _familles_ car ils ne les comprennent pas ? Juste l'année dernière, ce sont trois enfants magiques qui moururent sous un exorcisme car leurs proches les croyaient possédés. Alors taisez-vous si vous êtes pour être stupide avec vos répliques, vous arrêterez de vous faire honte. » D'un geste sec que la main, l'homme imposas à la pauvre femme de s'asseoir. Celle-ci n'eut aucun mot à dire puisqu'elle tomba sur son siège, rendue muette par ce même geste. « Bien. Je disais, des questions à poser à mon fils par rapport à cette triste nuit ? »

Un silence lourd frappa la salle entière avant que Cornélius n'ouvre la bouche pour poser les premières questions. Classiquement, d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là et comme l'on pouvait s'y entendre, l'agitation à la mention du retour du l'héritier de Salazar. S'empirant quand le père adoptif de Potter confirma les dires d'Harry. Naturellement, Severus savait que tout était vrai, tout comme Lucius qui ne quittait pas des yeux ni le nouveau mage noir ni Potter. Un mauvais pressentiment gagnait le potioniste quant au lieutenant de Voldemort. Le trentenaire ignorait de quoi il en retournait, s'il s'agissait d'un acte ou d'une parole que son ami dirait ou si celui-ci en serait la victime… Impossible de savoir.

Pourtant, Harry restait calme, répondait, bien que parfois il échangeait un regard avec Malkhael en étant incertain. Ce dernier lui souriait, posait une main sur son épaule ou son bras. Bien sûr, l'adolescent semblait garder une certaine méfiance envers son père adoptif, mais qui n'en aurait pas envers un homme prêt à tuer des êtres innocents ? Cependant, il y avait autre chose dans le regard de Potter que Severus ne comprenait pas réellement. Une sorte de gratitude. Deux sentiments qui ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Surtout envers une telle personne. Un mage noir ne vous apporte jamais rien de bon, que du malheur et des dangers. La mort aussi, ils ne cessent de la semer de la façon la plus horrible qui soit, car ils sont cruels les mages noirs.

Une voix forte, colérique sortis le potioniste de ses pensées. Harry Potter se tenait là, debout, en colère. Ses poings serrés si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches, la peau les recouvrant si tendue qu'elle semblait vouloir se fendre. Severus s'attendait à tout moment à la voir se déchirer et le sang gicler. Mais cela ne se produit pas, à la place l'adolescent prit la parole, emporté sans doute par sa colère du moment.

\- « De quel droit jugez-vous Malkhael ? Des accidents ils en arrivent même aux meilleurs ! Ce qui est arrivé à l'école en était un. Il a par d'ailleurs sauvé la vie du professeur Snape et soigné mes blessures ! L'homme qui est maintenant mon père, contrairement à vous, me croit et me protège. Il est le seul à être venu à mon aide quand j'en avais de besoin, à m'avoir tendu la main. Ses actes sont peut-être sombres, voire ignobles pour certains, mais lui au moins il reste fidèle à sa position et ses valeurs. Ses actes reflètent sa détermination à aller jusqu'au bout, à ne flancher sous aucun prétexte. Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Des trouillards qui vous cachez derrières les aurores, derrières les autres pour vous protégez et lorsque les choses ne vont pas comme vous le désirez, vous accusez des innocents pour vous hissez plus haut. Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est l'argent et le beurre sans effort. Laissez-moi vous dire ceci; aujourd'hui vous m'accusez de mentir, d'être un assassin alors le jour où Voldemort reviendra, dévoilera son retour devrais-je dire, alors vous serez seuls contre lui. Je le regarderai brûler vos maisons, semer le chaos et apposer sa tyrannie sans rien faire. » Les yeux verts se posèrent sur Lucius Malfoy qui retient son souffle. « Vous pouvez dire à Voldy qu'il a le champ libre, je refuse de me battre pour des êtres si égoïstes et égocentriques. Père, pouvons-nous quitter ce simulacre de cirque ? »

\- « Bien sûr Harry, tu peux sortir m'attendre. Je sais que ton directeur, mais surtout ces messieurs Weasley – les jumeaux – désirent plus que tout avoir de tes nouvelles. J'aimerais aussi que tu donnes ceci à ton professeur de potion, en guise d'excuse pour les événements à l'école. » Malkhael sortit un sachet d'une poche et le donna à Harry avant que celui-ci ne sorte, immédiatement suivit des précédemment nommés, hormis Severus qui ne pouvait détacher le regard du mage noir. « Personne d'autre ne sort, je tiens à ce que mon fils est une réunion calme avec ses proches. » Son regard perçant venait de se poser sur les courageux qui s'étaient levé, dont le reste de la famille Weasley et des journalistes. « Bien, j'ai auparavant parlé de Sirius Black. J'exige une enquête approfondie sur sa personne et les charges retenues contre lui. Au vu de l'absence de procès, il est normal qu'il lui en soit offert un de façon neutre. Bien que mon fils doive être celui qui fasse cette demande, je préfère prendre les devants. Inutile d'accabler mon fils de paperasses encombrantes alors que je le prépare pour sa nouvelle année. Sur ce, Monsieur Snape si vous acceptiez d'aller rejoindre mon fils, je vous en serais reconnaissant, car lorsque je quitterai le tribunal je partirai avec mon petit. »

Les orbes d'émeraudes se posèrent sur lui et un frisson parcouru l'échine du potioniste. Sans un mot, l'enseignant se leva pour quitter la salle, entendant encore la voix du mage noir s'élever. Marchant dans le couloir, Severus trouva rapidement l'adolescent et les autres. Harry Potter se trouvait pris en sandwich dans les bras des jumeaux, se faisant tapoter le dos par sa directrice de maison. Albus ne semblait pas avoir pu s'approcher du garçon qui lui lançait des regards acérés.

\- « Tant de démonstrations d'affection, je ne m'en attendais pas moins de la part des membres de la maison de Gryffindor. »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui alors que le rire de Potter s'élevait.

\- « Je vous signale monsieur que j'aurais pu être dans votre maison… »

Cette fois les regards se posèrent sur l'adolescent, choqués au plus haut point. Relâchant Harry, les jumeaux le suivirent des yeux lorsqu'il s'approcha du potioniste, lui tendant le sachet.

\- « Malkhael a récolté lui-même ces ingrédients pour les potions. Ils sont de premières qualités. Il y a aussi une potion, en quelques exemplaires, pour vos blessures. Ainsi qu'une crème, mon père adoptif a trouvé un remède si l'on peut appeler cela ainsi. »

Sans rendre son sourire à l'adolescent, Severus pris le sachet, l'examinant avec précaution.

\- « Dites-moi monsieur Potter, qu'avez-vous fait durant tout ce temps ? »

\- « Nous avons voyagé énormément. Malkhael m'a permis de voir du monde et de profiter de mon été. Il m'aide aussi à combler mes lacunes en connaissance du monde magique, mais aussi il me montre quelques connaissances en médecine. J'aimerais devenir médicomage plutôt que de suivre les traces de mon père. »

\- « Harry ne me fait pas d'éloge, les seuls sorts de soin que je connaisse ne sont que mineurs. C'est Karma qui lui apprend quelques trucs de médecine, personne ne peut égaler un vampire dans la connaissance du corps humains. »

\- « Malkhael ! L'on ne t'avait pas entendu… » soupira Harry qui avait sursauté, tout comme l'enseignant. « Tu es en retard tu sais ? »

\- « Ô c'est bon Harry, je parlais avec ton adorable directeur. Dommage, il n'avait pas de bonbons au citron sur lui. Alors Severus, vous demandiez à mon fils si j'usais de sombres maléfices sur lui ou si je lui apprenais à sacrifier des bambins et des vierges ? Je puis vous assurez que même si j'use des sorts les plus noirs en combats, ou pour d'autres situations que vous connaissez sans doute, je ne suis pas le genre de père à les montrer à son fils. Je vous rassure Severus, Harry n'apprend qu'à se protéger à mes côtés. Nous serons d'accord que ce n'est pas avec les petits sorts qu'il apprend à l'école qu'il saura se battre contre Voldemort. »

\- « J'en suis bien certain, monsieur Malkhael. Merci d'ailleurs pour votre… présent. » répondit lentement l'enseignant en regardant l'homme à l'étrange chevelure.

\- « Vous m'en voyez ravi ! Messieurs Weasley, je sais qu'Harry a sans doute dû vous faire toute une frayeur en disparaissant ainsi, cependant j'ignore comment me faire pardonner. Harry m'a bien parlé de vous et de vos farces. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez nous accompagner, cela ne me dérangera nullement et Harry aurait de la compagnie de son âge. »

Un hoquet presque choqué vint de Minerva et les regards se posèrent sur elle.

\- « Croyez-vous réellement que les parents de ces garçons accepteraient de les laisser partir avec un mage noir responsable de plus d'une vingtaine de morts ? Vous devez être fou de le croire ! »

La seule réaction du mage noir fut d'hausser un sourcil.

\- « L'incident de Hogwarts se trouvait à être un pur accident, vraiment, nous ne devions pas arriver à cet endroit en fait… Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui est arrivé, est arrivé. Quant à la mort de ces moldus, ils ont fait du mal à mon fils adoptif, on ignoré sa souffrance ou l'on encouragé uniquement à cause de sa nature. Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient. Pour les aurores, je n'en suis pas navré. Ceux qui m'accompagnaient ont seulement renvoyé les sorts à l'envoyeur. Je ne suis pas un homme au cœur pur, j'ai vu et vécu des choses qui vous auraient poussé au suicide madame. Autant de la part des moldus que des sorciers et je n'éprouve aucun remord face à mes actes passés ni à ceux que je commettrai dans l'avenir. »

\- « Les garçons, Harry ! Vite, éloignez-vous de… »

\- « Madame Weasley, Malkhael ne nous veut aucun mal. Je sais que personne de l'Ordre et encore moins vous ne voulez que je parte avec lui, mais je vais le faire car je le veux. Mon père adoptif est très gentil madame Weasley, il m'a ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses et m'en apprend toujours plus. J'aimerais que les jumeaux viennes avec moi et… »

\- « Non, non et non, mes fils ne partirons pas avec un tel monstre ! »

Severus Snape soupira, ne sachant que faire, ne se sentant pas du tout à sa place. Il avait une dizaine de questions à poser à ce Mage Noir, mais certainement pas en présence d'autant de personne. Il ne pouvait qu'observer toutes ces personnes se disputer de par la nature d'une seule personne qui semblait s'en foutre cordialement. Un excellent exemple d'un homme qui s'acceptait comme il était et qui refuserait de changer pour quiconque. Une personne qui connaissait ses qualités, ses défauts, ses forces comme ses faiblesses et qui se moquaient de ceux qui ne savaient s'accepter eux-mêmes. Un léger rire lui parvenait même de la part du mage noir.

\- « Je vous rassure madame Weasley, je ne ferais pas de mal au garçon sur qui mon fils porte intérêt »

\- « Papa ! Ferme-là ! »

Un rire aussi léger qu'une plume franchi les lèvres de l'homme à la chevelure bleuté lorsque l'adolescent lui sauta dessus pour le faire taire. Molly Weasley s'étouffait presque alors que son époux avait un grand sourire en regardant les jumeaux dont l'un était plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

\- « Alors les garçon, voulez-vous accompagner Harry et me dire qui est le Roméo ? »

\- « Arthur ! Tu n'y songes tout de même pas ? » s'indigna Molly en le regardant

\- « Mais Molly, ils ne seront jamais plus en sécurité qu'en présence de ce Malkhael ! Et puis il est contre Tu-sais-qui, il veut le défaire, ce n'est pas un sorcier faible qui dirait une telle chose. De plus les garçons arrêteront de nous faire des farces pour le reste de l'été. »

\- « C'est très gentil de ta part papa – » commença l'un des jumeaux

\- « - De vouloir te débarrasser de nous – » enchaîna l'autre

\- « - Pour votre plus grand bien ! » dirent-ils en cœur avant de se regarder. « Et nous voulons en effet suivre Harry ! Tant pis pour l'Égypte alors que nous verrons plus d'un pays… »

\- « Que diriez-vous d'une escapade au Japon ? J'ai une furieuse envie de sushis pour soupée ! » déclara Malkhael qui tenait Harry dans ses bras telle une nouvelle mariée. « Je dois de toute façon aller y rejoindre l'une de mes lieutenantes. J'ai d'ailleurs fait l'acquisition de magnifiques carpes japonaises pour mon bassin. »

\- « Sérieusement, encore des poissons ? » soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu fantasmes sur les poissons ou quoi ? En un mois tu as fait l'achat d'une vingtaine de sortes différentes et c'est sans parler des poissons rouges. »

\- « Tu me brises le cœur ! Mes poissons ne t'on rien fait, laisses-les tranquille ! » Le mage noir fit mine de bouder, décrochant un rire de la part de l'adolescent. « Bien, monsieur Weasley vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, j'emmènerai les garçons faire leurs achats en même temps qu'Harry. Quant à toi justement, tu n'as pas pris ta potion nutritive aujourd'hui hum ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, tirant simplement la langue à son père adoptif. L'homme à la chevelure bleue le déposa au sol avant de s'étirer.

\- « Allée on y va si l'on veut avoir le temps d'avoir ces sushis ! Sinon Karma va encore me reprocher d'arriver en retard. J'espère que vous ne détesterez pas mon moyen de transport ! Tenez-vous à Harry les garçons, il vous fera voyager. Je vous rejoins tout de suite ! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Severus sentit Malkhael l'attraper par le bras et l'emmener plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- « Je dois avouer Severus que vous avez de la retenue, pour ne pas m'avoir noyé de questions. Vous pouvez me les poser librement, je ne suis pas Voldemort, je ne vous lancerai pas de Crucios. »

\- « Pourquoi me harcelez-vous ? »

\- « Harry m'avait demandé de garder un œil sur vous. Je dois avouer que mes amis y sont allés un peu fort, il faut dire qu'ils s'ennuyaient sans doute de vous regarder dormir ou faire des potions. Je puis néanmoins vous assurer que cela ne se reproduira pas. Mes amis viennent tous avec nous cette fois. Si vous voulez venir avec nous… »

\- « Merci, mais non merci. Je me passerai de votre compagnie. »

L'autre homme lui souris, l'amusement se lisant dans ses iris vertes.

\- « Ce fut un plaisir Severus, je vous revois donc à la rentrée des garçons. Passez un agréable été ! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, une fumée pourpre entoura le mage noir et la seconde suivante il avait disparue. Soupirant, Severus se dirigea vers les cheminées pour rentrer chez lui espérant avoir enfin une vraie nuit de sommeil.

OoO H.P OoO

Un mois.

Quatre semaines.

Trente jours.

Sept-cent-vingt heures.

Mais l'impression étrange que seulement quelques s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incendie monstre qui avait ravagé son quartier. Les cris restaient frais dans son esprit, plus que l'odeur de la chair brûlée, plus que l'image des flammes dévorant les maisons.

Un mois.

Quatre semaines.

Trente jours.

Sept-cent-vingt heures.

De liberté. Harry avait l'impression que le poids du monde cessait de peser sur ses pauvres épaules depuis qu'il avait suivi Malkhael. Un assassin, un Mage Noir, un être sans foi ni loi. Le tueur du reste de sa famille. Et après ? La liberté ne se gagnait pas de façon passive, il l'avait appris ce jour-là, tout comme Harry savait depuis qu'il verserait autant son sang qu'il le ferait couler. Si au départ Harry avait été effrayé au point de rester figé, tremblant, aujourd'hui il l'avait accepté. Après tout, comment refuser la réalité ?

Le regard d'émeraude du jeune homme se posa sur la silhouette de son père adoptif. La méfiance restait, naturellement, comment ne pas l'être ? Cependant, cette dernière s'effritait de jour en jour, laissant place à la reconnaissance et la confiance aveugle.

\- « Harry, ça va ? » demanda une voix bien familière, le tirant de ses réflexions.

\- « Oui Georges, tout va bien. Je réfléchissais juste au temps passé avec Malkhael. Je me dis qu'avec vous, il est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. Il m'apprend à me battre, à me défendre. Certes, il m'entraîne de façon intensive, mais malgré la méfiance que je garde je ne peux que me dire que tout ce qu'il fait, il le fait pour mon bien. J'ignore qui il est réellement, mais il sait tant de choses ! Je veux dire, sur nous, sur le présent, le futur. Il m'avait parlé de cette femme, celle qu'il a traitée d'horreur. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, nous allons l'avoir comme professeur. J'ignore d'où il tient ça les gars, mais vous pouvez être sûr qu'il dit vrai… »

\- « Ouais, le dangereux mage noir voulant tuer Tu-sais-qui achetant des sushis et portant un kimono pour femme blanc et rouge. Il fait vachement peur ton père adoptif Harry… » rigola Fred en regardant le nommé.

Harry soupira, plongeant son visage dans sa main. L'excentricité de Malkhael n'était plus à prouver de toute façon. L'homme n'avait pas son pareil pour agir comme personne. Unique dans tous les sens du terme. Fredonnant une berceuse glauque pour l'endormir ou le réconforter lorsqu'il s'éveillait en larme ou en hurlant d'un cauchemar, adorant les poissons au point d'avoir plusieurs murs de son château transformés en aquarium. Tantôt d'une joie contagieuse, puis mélancolique regardant par-delà l'horizon en fredonnant une quelconque chanson qui semblait triste. La souffrance derrière le sourire qui s'exposait lorsqu'il se croyait seul.

\- « Alors les enfants, puisque nous sommes au Japon, vous voulez visiter la Forêt où les gens vont pour se suicider ? J'adorerais la visiter encore ! La dernière fois je suis tombé sur… - »

\- « Ça ne serait pas un peu trop glauque pour les vacances ? » coupa Harry en soupirant, ne désirant pas tomber sur un pauvre défunt. « Et puis Karma doit s'impatienter, tu sais qu'il déteste quand tu n'arrives pas à l'heure. »

\- « D'accord, d'accord ! Le côté magique japonais regorge d'endroit magnifique, mais tu as raison. Ce vampire est foufou quand je suis en retard, surtout quand nous sommes tous les deux en retard. Il t'a déjà adopté. Bon, je te laisse emmener les jumeaux, avec le repas, je vais chercher mes poissons ! »

Avant qu'Harry puisse argumenter que ledit vampire allait râler de son absence, le mage noir lui avait refourgué les sushis et disparaissait dans un nuage pourpre contrastant avec le blanc et rouge de ses habits.

\- « Tu es sûr Harry que ce type est un mage noir ? » demanda Fred en enlaçant l'adolescent alors que son jumeau prenait la main de ce dernier.

\- « Ouais, pour sûr. Il a une salle rituelle pour ça qui est assez imposante. Je l'ai surpris à torturer des partisans de Voldemort. Même lui ne serait pas aussi cruel. »

Un frisson parcouru l'échine d'Harry alors qu'un nuage noir les entourait pour les ramener dans sa nouvelle demeure. Les souvenirs de Malkhael en action étaient gravés dans son esprit, l'état des corps aussi. Leur souffle faible brisé par les sanglots qui leur arrachaient des râles de douleurs. Leur sang maculant le sol, s'écoulant dans les espaces entre les pierres du sol, créant de petites rivières écarlates. Leurs regards suppliants, impossibles à identifier.

L'horreur de la situation aurait dû le faire fuir, le faire haïr cet homme qu'il appelait parfois père. Or, Harry n'y arrivait pas et cela l'effrayait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait ressenti une satisfaction sans nom face à leur souffrance et resonger à ces moments le faisait frémir de joie. Ces hommes et femmes qui tuaient des innocents, ces êtres infâmes qui torturaient d'autres qui n'avaient rien fait par plaisir et pour des valeurs défendable par d'autres moyens. Des hommes et des femmes qui l'avaient regardé se battre contre leur maître. Un adolescent de quatorze ans contre un mage noir de soixante-dix ans, rien d'équitable !

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Son regard vert croisa celui inquiet de Fred à qui il offrit un sourire d'excuse.

\- « Désolé Fred, je me perds beaucoup dans ma tête ces derniers jours, à repenser à tout ce qui s'est produit, à tout ce qui m'attend. Allons manger ! J'espère que vous aimez les sushis, Malkhael en achète souvent. Nous irons manger dans mes quartiers, il vous présentera à son retour. Personne ici n'est méchant, ils vous accueilleront en ami, mais mon nouveau père préfère faire les présentations par lui-même. »

\- « J'espère que tu nous feras visiter Harry ! Regarde-moi cet endroit Gred ! Je suis sûr que c'est plus grand que Hogwarts ! »

\- « Presque, enfin, le château est un peu plus grand et les terres plus vastes en effets. L'architecture est beaucoup empruntée aux temples Grecs et au style Gothique de certains châteaux. Ils l'ont construit eux-mêmes à partir d'un vieux château. Au fait, bienvenue aux frontières de l'Asie et de l'Europe les gars. » rigolas Harry en partant vers ses quartiers.

Les murs avaient la couleur de l'ivoire, fait en réalité dans le plus pur des marbres blancs. Taillé pour ressembler à des pierres, d'autres noires s'y mêlaient par moment sur le sol et en marbrure sur les murs. Les plafonds voûtées étaient sculptés et magiques, reflétant la météo extérieur. De grandes fenêtres en baies donnaient sur l'extérieur, certaines vitres étaient même des vitraux. Mais bientôt les fenêtres disparurent, progressivement, laissant place à un mur entrouvert, barré de colonnes rappelant les tempes grecques. Sortant du couloir, il s'agissait en réalité d'un perron permettant d'admirer la vue. Les portes étaient d'un bois légèrement foncé aux poignées en fer forgée de façon stylisée. Il n'y avait pas de tableau, laissant presque vide les murs.

Harry se souvenait de son émerveillement face à tout ce luxe, à la grandeur des lieux. L'adolescent s'était sentit immédiatement chez lui lorsqu'il avait eu sa chambre. L'endroit lui rappelait Hogwarts, sa maison. Ici il se sentait en sécurité, bien contrairement à Hogwarts où à chaque nouvelles années venaient de nouveaux dangers et problèmes. Combien de fois avait-il faillit mourir dans cette école qui était supposée être l'endroit le plus sûr au monde ? Mais ici, il se sentait accepté, il savait que personne ne le jugeait. Surtout, il pouvait parler aux serpents sans que cela ne soit mal vu ! Une maison, voilà ce que ce château était pour lui. L'endroit le plus précieux qu'il avait.

Il ne connaissait bien sûr pas tous les passages secrets, ni toutes les pièces et étages par cœur, mais Harry en avait le désir.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent aux appartements de l'adolescent, naturellement Harry ouvrit la porte et laissa les jumeaux entrer en premiers. Grands, luxueux, mais neutres voilà comment décrire ses quartiers qu'Harry adorait tant. La porte donnait sur le salon meublé d'un grand divan et deux fauteuils. Un grand tapis ovale faisait aussi face à la cheminée où un feu brûlait dans l'âtre. Une grande bibliothèque encadrait cette dernière, passait même au-dessus. Pleine de livres, la bibliothèque n'avait aucun gramme de poussière. À gauche du salon, un bureau ouvert. Un long bureau de travail encadré de deux chandeliers aux multiples branches rappelant un arbre. Une fenêtre magique donnait sur un lac bordé de magnifiques Sakura et saules pleureurs. Les feuilles ondulaient sous un vent artificiel. Une douce odeur de feu et de chrysanthème régnait dans ses quartiers, odeurs qu'Harry adorait.

Avançant dans le salon, l'adolescent déposa les sushis sur la table basse sur le tapis et se laissa choir sur le divan, invitant les garçons à faire de même. Sans tarder tous trois commencèrent à manger. Harry souris, silencieux, mais heureux. Son bonheur ne pouvait être plus grand.

O-o-O

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient tous mangés, Harry riait avec les jumeaux. Léger, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, l'adolescent se sentait si vivant, si vif. Les dernières semaines avaient de insufflées en lui un nouveau souffle de vie, mais aujourd'hui il se sentait réellement complet. La présence des deux roux l'apaisait, lui montrait qu'il n'était pas seul, que tous ne l'avaient pas trahi. Mais surtout, cela lui prouvait qu'il pouvait encore faire confiance à certaines personnes.

Néanmoins, un poids lui pesait sur l'estomac et les sushis n'y étaient pour rien. Le doute le taraudait toujours au sujet de son parrain, Sirius et surtout Remus. Depuis son départ, Harry savait qu'il avait changé et que cela ne cesserait pas. Plus le temps passerait, plus il sombrerait du côté obscure de la Force, plus il aurait à user des sorts noirs et il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Mais quel sacrifice ne ferait-il pas pour vaincre Voldemort ?

Harry refusait de devenir un mage noir, de devenir un monstre comme Voldemort. Or, il ne pouvait nier l'attrait que l'obscurité avait sur lui et Malkhael restait là pour l'empêcher de s'y noyer. Harry lui en était reconnaissant, mais il savait aussi que personne ne comprendrait. De toute façon, qui le pouvait ? Aucun d'eux n'avaient vécu comme lui, aucun d'eux n'avaient le poids du monde sur leurs épaules. Sauf son nouveau père. L'homme avait connu pire et au seul souvenir des histoires à peine entamées qu'il lui avait déjà raconté, Harry se disait que lui serait déjà devenu fou depuis tout ce temps. Voir ses amis mourir, leurs cadavres tomber au sol avec les yeux morts ou dans ses bras sans un souffle de vie, voir leur sang ruisseler sur le sol et imprégner la terre. Non, il ne saurait rester serein et encore moins saint d'esprit.

Harry se souvenait de son arrivé ici, dans ce magnifique endroit, de la visite, du début de l'entraînement physique et magique. L'adolescent avait posé une question idiote et jamais il n'oublierait l'instant où son regard avait croisé celui de Malkhael. _« Pourquoi se battre ? Je n'arriverai jamais à atteindre le niveau de Voldemort ! »_ Le regard de Malkhael. Son regard _! « Harry, parfois j'ai l'impression que tu oublis le plus important. Les gens te voient comme une mascotte, comme un être humain sans faiblesses. Ils te diront toujours que la douleur est une illusion, que tes choix ne sont pas bons car tu es simplement confus. Lorsque nous irons au procès, tu verras qu'ils seront profondément choqués, sans doute même tenteront-ils de nous séparer ces fous. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a toujours une raison de se battre. Certains se battent pour la vengeance, le pouvoir, pour survivre, mais d'autres se battent pour l'amour, leur liberté et celle des autres et pour la paix. Il y a bien sûr d'autres raisons, mais ce sont les plus communes. Toi, Harry, tu te bats pour arrêter un homme qui a plongé dans la folie car personne n'a été là pour le guider. Voldemort n'a jamais connu l'amour Harry, dans aucun sens du terme. La compassion non plus. Il n'a appris qu'à survivre et que le pouvoir était la seule chose qui lui permettrait de vivre. Le tuer sera sa libération, car jamais il ne changera, jamais il ne sera heureux. La haine est trop encrée dans son cœur. Il n'a pas eu ta chance. Alors Harry, pour quoi te bas-tu réellement ? »_

Et ces paroles revenaient à Harry, si frai dans son esprit que cela en était presque effrayant. La peur le taraudait par moment lorsqu'il réalisait dans quelle situation il se trouvait, en présence d'un être surpuissant qui se trouvait à être son père adoptif. Tout allait trop vite, ce sentiment de trouver un père en cet inconnu, d'être comprit, d'être accepté… Une part de lui ne voulait pas l'appeler père, l'autre ne voulait qu'utiliser ce mot.

Soupirant, secouant la tête, Harry regarda autour de lui. Sortit de ses pensées, l'adolescent réalisa que les jumeaux s'étaient endormit, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ses pauvres amis ! Ils avaient dû très mal dormir dernièrement, il était peu surprenant qu'ils se soient endormi pendant qu'il était dans la lune. Souriant à son tour, Harry caressa la joue de Fred du revers d'un doigt avant que ses propres joues ne prennent une teinte rougeâtre. Comment son père avait-il pu parler de ses sentiments ? Ces derniers n'étaient pas réellement nés récemment. Juste que l'adolescent ne l'avait jamais réalisé.

Se redressant lentement, le survivant quitta ses appartements. Pourquoi réveiller ses visiteurs ? Ils en avaient de besoin, mais surtout, il avait besoin d'être seul avec son _père_. Ainsi se retrouva-t-il à marcher dans les couloirs, le bruit de ses pas se répercutant contre les murs comme les battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles. La magie crépitait, lourde autour de lui tel un rideau de plomb qui lui recouvrait le corps entier. Une sensation qu'il connaissait bien ici, arrivant assez souvent et dont la cause ne lui était pas inconnue.

Malkhael, lorsqu'il sombrait dans la mélancolie et ses souvenirs passés, lâchait prise sur sa magie qui se propageait partout comme de l'eau. Comme si elle cherchait de l'aide pour chasser ses mauvais souvenirs. Harry ressentait de la tristesse, un désespoir si profond qu'il semblait sans fin. Plus il avançait, plus ces sentiments négatifs le submergeaient, tentaient de le noyer, mais pourtant il ne cessait d'avancer. Le cœur du jeune griffon se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il échappait un sanglot, les larmes commençant à couler librement sur ses joues. La magie du Mage Noir pénétrait sa chair, se mêlait à la sienne de la façon la plus intime possible et tel un aimant, l'attirait vers son propriétaire.

Or, Harry se retrouvait dans cette magie, comme si elle était sienne. Le désespoir, la solitude malgré son entourage, la peur du futur et la rage du passé. Le désir de revenir en arrière pour faire souffrir ses tortionnaires, celui de se venger dans le présent, de tout laisser brûler. Quel plaisir cela serait que de regarder les flammes dévorer Malfoy fils et senior ! Quel plaisir cela serait que d'arracher ses yeux à la dernière Weasley pour qu'elle arrête de le déshabiller des yeux avec ce désir rêveur dans les yeux. Chose qu'il ne ferait jamais, ne voulant pas faire souffrir les jumeaux. Il y avait aussi cette tristesse d'avoir perdu des êtres chers, lui rappelant sa propre peine à la mort de Cédric, mais aussi de la rupture de son amitié avec ses meilleurs amis. Une déchirure qui ne se soignerait sans doute jamais. Un gouffre s'était creusé dans son cœur après tout.

D'une certaine façon, Malkhael était son reflet, l'être qu'il aurait pu devenir si personne ne lui avait tendu la main comme le terrible homme l'avait fait, lui.

Essuyant ses joues sans résultat, Harry ouvrit une immense porte de bois roux avant d'entrer dans la pièce sur laquelle elle donnait. La pièce, immense, ressemblait presque à l'intérieur d'un temple grec. Un toit sculpté de gravures plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Au centre de la pièce, sept colonnes de marbres suivaient le contour d'un grand cercle se trouvant lui-même au milieu de l'eau. Une cascade d'eau sortait du mur, la lumière des chandeliers passait au-travers la rendant aussi clair que du cristal. Tournant la tête vers le balcon, Harry y trouva la silhouette de l'homme qu'il cherchait. Juste derrière lui, à peine dans la lumière de la nuit, Harry devinait un hamac suspendu par magie. Le _lit_ de son père.

S'approchant silencieusement, l'adolescent ne fut pas surpris que le puissant mage ne le remarque pas. Ce dernier avait porté sa main à un collier qui pendait à son cou, caché sous ses vêtements la plupart du temps, le bijou restait néanmoins d'une grande beauté. Un prisme en forme de losange servait de pendentif, une fine lueur semblait s'en dégager. Deux petites billes mauves pendaient sous le sommet du bas. Encadrant le pendentif, deux bagues de mariage différentes trônaient fièrement. Du bout des doigts Malkhael les caressaient tous trois, le regard mélancolique, presque triste. Le cœur du survivant se serra dans sa poitrine avant qu'il ne sorte son père adoptif de sa transe en posant une main sur son bras.

\- « Papa ? »

\- « Oh, Harry. Encore un cauchemar ? Désolé, je songeais encore au passé… » soupiras l'homme qui portait toujours son masque avant de le regarder.

\- « Non, pas de cauchemar cette fois. Les jumeaux se sont endormis après que nous ayons mangé tous les sushis. Je suis venu te voir car je m'inquiétais, tu n'es pas venu nous rejoindre. »

\- « Il est déjà si tard ? » s'étonna le mage noir qui fixa le ciel noir des yeux. « Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé face à tous mes souvenirs. »

\- « Tu veux en parler ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner dans mes appartements cette nuit. Je préfère rester avec toi… » murmura Harry sur ses dernières paroles, rougissant légèrement alors que Malkhael sourit, se dirigeant vers son hamac.

Le mage noir s'y installa avant d'écarter un bras de son corps, invitant le plus jeune à le rejoindre. Harry ne refusa pas, s'allongeant aux côtés de son père adoptif qui l'entouras d'un bras, sa main se perdant sur son épaule qu'il frotta doucement. Depuis près de trois semaines, s'était devenu leur routine nocturne et Harry ne pouvait plus se dérober. Ses cauchemars disparaissaient face à la présence de l'homme, ses peurs fuyaient dans la nuit et le calme le gagnait. Dans les bras de cet homme qui l'avait recueilli, Harry se sentait en sécurité. Fermant les yeux, il posa sa tête sur le torse de Malkhael, écoutant les battements lents et réguliers de son cœur, sa respiration profonde et… son estomac criant presque famine. Un fin sourire garni les lèvres de l'adolescent, mais pas joyeux, triste.

\- « Ce collier est très spécial Harry. La chaîne est un cadeau de mon premier époux. Il a lui-même apposé les premières protections, les améliorants, les renforcent comme je l'avais fait avec sa bague de mariage. Quand il est mort dans mes bras, j'ai gardé la bague que j'ai accrochée à ma chaîne. Je refusais d'oublier ma faiblesse à sauver l'homme de ma vie. Il était narcissique, vicieux, mais il cherchait juste à se protéger. Malheureusement, ce masque il le portait à cause de son père. Nous avons eu près de vingt ans de bonheur tu sais ? Ô je n'étais pas la première personne qu'il épousait. Mon bel adonis se trouvait à être un sang-pur, alors tu te doutes bien que lorsque notre amour est né il avait déjà une femme et un héritier. Sauf qu'ils sont morts et j'ai pu l'avoir. Mon amour, ma vie, comment te le décrire ? Nous nous complétions, il était parfait. Ni trop soumis ni trop dominant. » Un soupire triste traversas les lèvres de l'homme alors qu'un sourire ornais ceux d'Harry. Jamais Malkhael ne nommait ses amours, car simplement dire leurs noms lui semblait être impossible. Harry comprenait parfaitement, les plaies restaient béantes face à leur disparition. « Mon second mariage à mis beaucoup de temps à être stable. Au départ nous étions ennemis dans la guerre qui faisait rage à l'époque. Nous tentions de nous tuer mutuellement, mais nous nous rapprochions dans certaines situations. Un jour nous nous sommes retrouvé perdu dans le labyrinthe du Minotaure, face à ce même monstre et à notre mort assurée. La première fois que nous avons couchée ensemble et que nous nous sommes rapproché. Voir au-delà de la haine et des défauts. J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs qui l'ont blessé, comme lui m'en a fait. Au bout de quelques années néanmoins, nous avons eu une surprise. Il était enceint, une chose qui, comme tu le sais, est impossible. Ce miracle m'est parvenu quand je l'ai retrouvé, plus mort que vivant, l'enfant entamant son quatrième mois. C'est durant sa grossesse que nous nous sommes pardonné, que nous sommes réellement tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre. J'ai failli le perdre lorsque notre fils est venu au monde, il avait perdu tellement de sang durant la césarienne ! J'aurais sacrifié mon fils pour le sauver lui si cela aurait été nécessaire Harry et sans aucun remord. Je refusais de perdre un nouvel amour. Mais il a survécu. Nous n'avons pas pu avoir d'autres enfants, malgré nos essaies. Nous n'avons jamais compris comment nous avions conçu notre fils. Il est mort avant sa _mère_ , dans nos bras et de cause naturelle. Voir ses yeux s'éteindre et se fermés a été douloureux pour nous deux, encore plus pour lui car notre enfant était l'être le plus précieux pour nous. Contrairement à d'autres couples, la mort de notre fils nous a rapproché… jusqu'au jour où nous avons été attaqué. L'un de mes sorts à rebondit pour le toucher et il est mort dans mes bras. Mon pendentif en forme de losange renferme une infime partie de l'essence magique de mon fils alors que la deuxième bague est celle de mon second époux. Ce collier est l'objet le plus précieux que je possède Harry. Il me rappelle les plus beaux souvenirs que j'ai, mes erreurs, mes pertes, mes amours. Depuis eux, je n'ai jamais aimé une personne comme je les ai aimés. Je ne crois même pas que cela puisse être possible. » Lentement, Malkhael passa une main derrière son cou et l'instant suivant Harry se retrouvait avec le bijou sous les yeux. « Et je tiens à ce que tu le portent Harry. Lorsque tu rentreras à l'école, tu le porteras. Les sorts qui le recouvrent te protégeront même des Crucios. Seul Voldemort et Dumbledore pourrait en lancer un assez puissant pour que tu ressentes un picotement ou une petite douleur comme des piqûres d'aiguilles. Cette année Harry, il y aura des dangers à l'intérieur même de l'école là où je ne pourrais pas être perpétuellement. Il sera ce que je suis pour toi, un protecteur. La dernière fois que quelqu'un l'a porté, s'était mon fils. Il y avait déjà les deux premiers pendentifs et il lui a sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises. Tu es aussi mon fils Harry, bien que ce ne soit ni de chair ni de sang, tu l'es dans mon cœur. »

Se redressant lentement, Harry pris le collier et l'admira. Une larme coula sur sa joue, autant pour son histoire que pour sa beauté. L'amour, la famille, ce mage noir qui était aussi son nouveau père, il les avait connus, vécus. Puis perdu. Pourtant il restait debout, à se battre pour ce qu'il croyait juste, sans haine inutile, injustifiée, tentant de minimisé les pertes collatérales. Qu'importe ce que les gens feraient, diraient, il continuerait de se battre pour la paix. Quel homme peut posséder un cœur si élastique sans qu'il ne se casse sous les étirements qu'on lui fait ?

Harry savait qu'il n'était pas ainsi. Comment pourrait-il continuer de pardonner, de se battre pour ceux qui le poignardaient dans le dos, qui lui faisaient du mal ? Et pourtant… et pourtant il voulait lui ressembler. Harry désirait devenir comme Malkhael, être capable de garder la tête haute sans que jamais l'on puisse le briser.

Un bras puissant vint l'entourer, l'attirant contre le torse du sombre homme qui l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête. Fermant les yeux, Harry serra le collier contre lui. Il aurait pu le rendre, l'accrocher à sa place; au cou de son propriétaire, mais l'objet lui semblait si important qu'il ne pouvait le lâcher sans avoir l'impression qu'il laisserait partir sa seule bouée de sauvetage.

\- « Dors Harry, tu en as de besoin. » marmonna Malkhael d'une voix douce.

\- « Chantes-moi ta berceuse… tu sais, cette chanson qui sonne comme une berceuse ? »

Un rire doux lui répondit alors que les doigts du mage noir se perdaient dans son épaisse tignasse.

\- « Ce n'est pas une belle berceuse Harry, elle est si sombre… Mais si tu le désir tant. »

Malkhael pris une profonde respiration, commençant à chanter;

« - Life still cruel, (la vie reste cruelle)

Swinging my heart on broken glass. (Balançant mon cœur sur du verre brisé.)

There's a smell of blood in the air (Il y a l'odeur du sang dans l'air)

And now I can only smell it. (Et maintenant je ne peux que la sentir)

See it on my shaking hands, (Le voir sur mes mains tremblantes)

Breathing for living, (Respirer pour vivre)

Singing for forgetting (Chanter pour oublier)

I feel I lose my mind, (Je sens que je perd mon esprit)

Hearing life laughing. (J'entends la vie rire)

Whispering your name. (Je murmure ton nom)

You don't answer. (Tu ne réponds pas)

But I know where, I can feel it, (Mais je sais où, je peux le sentir)

I know when you're sleeping (Je sais quand tu dors)

I know when you're dying (je sais quand tu meurs)

And I still am fighting. (Et je continue de me battre)

Blinding, I can't see you. (Aveugle, je ne peux pas te voir)

Only feel you. (seulement te sentir)

Like a dying sunshine. (comme un rayon de soleil mourant)

All your pain, (toute ta douleur)

All your rage (toute ta rage)

Will become mine. (seront miens)

And you know when, (Et tu sais quand)

I know where, I can feel it, (je sais où, je peux le sentir)

Things they're hiding, (les choses qu'ils cachent)

They're screaming (Qu'ils crient)

And now I'm laughing. (Et maintenant je ris)

I love it, when they're running. (J'adore ça, quand ils courent)

Even death can't stop me (Même la mort ne peut pas m'arrêter)

Can't stop my animosity. (ne peut arrêter mon animosité)

She knows I never give up and die. (Elle sais que je n'abandonnerai jamais ni ne mourrai)

Death! (Mort !)

How can have you forsaken me. (Comment as-tu pu m'abandonner)

Forgotten I exist. (Oublier que j'existais)

Keep taking them without me. (Continuant de les prendre sans moi)

I live again! (Je vis encore)

I see what they're dreaming (Je vois de quoi ils rêvent).

I broke it. (Je les brises)

I know when they're dying, (Je sais quand ils meurent)

Whispering your name. (Murmurant ton prénom)

I know when you're sleeping (Je sais quand tu dors)

I know things you're dreaming. (Je sais de quoi tu rêves)

I feel when you're dying. (Je le sens quand tu meurs)

I love when they're screaming. (J'adore quand ils crient)

I love when they're dying. (J'adore quand ils meurent)

Even Death can't stop this revenge. (Même la mort ne peut arrêter cette vengeance)

I know you're dying. (Je sais que tu meurs)

I know I can't save you. (Je sais que je ne peux pas te sauver)

I know I can avenge you. (Je sais que je peux te venger)

I know where, I can feel it, (Je sais où, je peux le sentir)

When they're sleeping (quand ils dorment)

What they're dreaming (de quoi ils rêvent)

How they're dying. (comment ils meurent)

Why they're screaming (pourquoi ils crient)

For you. (Pour toi) »

Harry adorait cette chanson, sous la voix du mage noir il sentait Morphée le bercé et lentement il sombra dans le sommeil, entendant dans ses songes les paroles en échos.

OoO L.V OoO

La douleur le déchirait entier, partant de ses reins et remontant dans son dos, se propageant dans son ventre. Son sang bouillait, sa vision restait noire. Incapable de voir, juste de ressentir la souffrance que son tortionnaire lui faisait subir. Sa chair semblait se déchirer, ses lèvres s'entrouvraient dans des cris silencieux. Pas que Voldemort eut perdu sa voix ou quoi que ce soit, mais la fierté l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son. Hors de questions que ses partisans le voient ainsi, tremblant et en sueur en train de se faire torturer.

Comme à chaque nuit maintenant.

Et à chaque nuit tout semblait s'empirer encore et encore.

Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues creuses alors que son dos se cambrait douloureusement, ses vertèbres craquant sous le mouvement inhabituel dans un son sinistre. Un sanglot lui échappa lorsqu'une sensation de griffure partie de ses deux aines, descendant jusqu'au bas de la cuisse. Des dents invisibles pénétraient sa chair, des ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses hanches, des doigts broyaient ses organes.

L'esprit au bord de la rupture, Voldemort restait incapable de s'évanouir, de se dérober à son tortionnaire. Bien qu'il ne le voie pas, le mage noir devinait la joie malsaine de l'être qui le faisait souffrir. Il semblait jouir à chaque cri silencieux, à chaque larme versée.

Et puis, soudainement, toute la douleur disparue, comme emporté par une bourrasque.

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, le mage noir fut pris d'une quinte de toux. L'air semblait brûler ses poumons par sa froideur, son corps tremblait autant de froid de de douleur. Seul, enfin, pouvant prendre du repos. Bien qu'étonné que cela n'ait pas durée toute la nuit, Voldemort ne se plaindrait cependant pas. Le sommeil commençait à le gagner.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main lui caresse la joue, glaçant son sang dans ses veines face au toucher. Ses muscles se tendirent alors que l'inconnu le prenait dans ses bras, le soulevant précautionneusement avant de le serrer contre lui. Bien qu'il ouvrait les yeux, Voldemort n'arrivait pas à voir qui le portait comme une mariée, ni où il l'emmenait. Faiblement, le seigneur des ténèbres leva la main, sa paume venant rencontrer le menton de son porteur avant de retomber sur son propre torse. Un rire léger lui parvint alors que l'homme le bougeait dans ses bras pour le placer plus confortablement. Un homme, oui, juste à l'odeur masculine et l'absence de poitrine Voldemort le devinait.

Il fut déposé au fond de quelque chose de creux, la baignoire ?, avant que sa robe et son caleçon ne lui soient retiré, tremblant toujours, Voldemort tenta de l'arrêter, sans résultat. Les mains de l'inconnu chassant les siennes. Bientôt, le fond du bain s'emplit d'eau, environ d'un pouce pas plus. S'agitant, le sombre mage se sentait mal. L'eau semblait le brûler comme de l'acide et il était incapable de fuir la sensation. À moitié dans l'inconscient, il sentit à peine l'homme se glisser dans son dos, l'attirant contre son torse pour l'immobiliser. Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'une débarbouillette fraîche passa sur son corps, l'eau glissant doucement sur sa peau blanchâtre.

Un frisson le parcouru alors qu'un léger râle franchis ses lèvres. Une main douce se posa sur son front, collant sa tête au creux de l'épaule de l'inconnu. Une voix douce lui parvint, cherchant à le calmer. Une main douce bougeant le linge sur son corps pour le rafraîchir. C'est au bruit des battements du cœur de cet inconnu que Voldemort s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, la première chose que Voldemort remarqua fut l'absence de douleur et à quel point il était détendu. Sa respiration ne lui brûlait plus les poumons, sa vision était aussi clair que du cristal. Nagini était lovée contre son flanc, sous les draps. Le reptile avait même trouvé le moyen de se glisser sous son pyjama pour être en contact contre sa peau. D'une main légèrement tremblante, le seigneur des ténèbres la caressa, se demandant s'il avait rêvé l'inconnu ou non. Si non, qui était-il et, surtout, pourquoi lui venir en aide ?

* * *

Voilà pour se chapitre, je tente de réécrire aussi vite que possible les prochains chapitre ou tout simplement enfin mettre la main sur mes clefs usb .'' en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Retour du point de vu de Harry et un peu d'histoire triste pour notre nouveau mage noir o/ Quant-à la chanson, elle est importante mais je ne vous en dis pas plus o/


End file.
